


Angry luigi's all star pack

by Scrappymaster



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Dragon Ball, Pinocchio (1940), Powerpuff Girls, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: 8 of angry luigi's best adventures





	Angry luigi's all star pack

hey guys my name mid mariobrosfan4ever but call me mbf4

today is my anniversary so to celebrate we will have 8 of my adventures which outstood the others

so let's begin

once upon a time there was two twin brothers being born

legends states that two male twins from the east with mustaches would save a princessare these the twins find out

but first

a 8 year old kid put on a small green shirt and blue pants and red socks

his name was Joe but everyone calls him angry Luigi due to his sudden anger issues at random times and he loves Luigi

hi guys angry Luigi said to a group of kids

get lost angry Luigi the leader said

yeah who would want to be friends with you the second boy said

only a freak the third boy said

angry Luigi did have extraordinary powers

hey bro a boy with a red tank top with spiky tall hair like vegeta said his name was alem tuber

hey bro angry luigi. said sadly

bullies alem guessed

yeah angry Luigi said and put his hands on his face

a man with red and blue overalls and brown boots named Mario closed a pipe

the water. splashed on a girl at a random house hey she said

Mario was accompanied by his twin brother Luigi who wears green and blue overalls and brown boots

are we done yet Luigi said

nope Mario said

Luigi sighed and finished the pipe job himself

the screen shows a wet girl with glasses sigh and use a spell to dry herself

the screen resumes to Mario and Luigi being paid

you know Luigi one day I hope I go on a big quest to save a girl Mario said striking a adventure pose

oh boy this again Luigi said

angry Luigi was relaxing on a tree sadly no one wants a freak around everyone will be better off with out me

angry Luigi saw a leaf with eyes

wah angry Luigi screamed and fell off

what is that. angry Luigi said then took up the leaf

and smashed it in his hands somehow activating a transformation sequence

angry Luigi grew raccoon ears on his green hat

then a tail came out

wow angry Luigi said this is weird

angry Luigi looked at his house and zoomed off

no one needs me angry Luigi said and ran up to 89 meters and started flying

oh yeah angry Luigi said with the moonlight on the background

meanwhile Mario was watching a football game when Luigi came in

I made tea Luigi said but it fell on deaf ears

hey Luigi said

no response

Luigi grabbed a speaker

hey Luigi said

no response

screw it Luigi said and walked away

did someone say something Mario said

the screen turned yellow then a princess was thrown out

Mario and a woman with a pink dress and yellow hair screamed at each other.

Meanwhile angry Luigi was flying.

This is so cool angry Luigi said then his powers were gone.

Ahh angry Luigi screamed then shot crystals to make a slide.

Wee angry Luigi said.

Meanwhile.

I'm princess peach and your the hero Mario.

Hero Mario asked.

Yes legends states that a hero will save me.

A turtle dragon came out of the tv.

Bowser peach said then his behind Mario.

Mario defeat him peach said.

Let's a go Mario said and used a big jump that he was born with but bowser slapped him away.

Then grabbed peach Mario help me peach said as bowser went into the tv and left.

Peach Mario said.

Will you shut up Luigi said in a nightgown

And left

And clean up that ink.

Mario looked sad.

Meanwhile angry Luigi was dead tired and fell asleep.

Pizza angry Luigi said fell asleep.

Next day.

INK LUIGI SHOUTED !

Yep I'm telling you Luigi Mario said as he tied his boot.

Well we are brothers so I'm coming Luigi said.

Thanks Mario said and ran off.

Wait we don't know where to start Luigi said.

An hour later Mario got near a dessert.

Huh Mario thought guess I am fast.

Super smash bros Mario out ran a 500 m missile.

Face the facts.

Meanwhile drell teleported the cherry and attuics to the dessert.

Bye drell said.

Wait cherry said take me with you.

Cherry started to act like a drama queen.

Oh brother attuics said and face palmed.

Mario ran past them and jumped in a pipe.

Wait Mario Luigi said and jumped in.

Mario attuics said to himself am I dreaming.

Angry Luigi dashed by them and sent them spinning.

Ooh a pipe angry Luigi said and went In.

Mario Luigi and al landed in a rocky cave

oh my gosh al said your the Mario bros

huh Mario said who are you

call me al

hello boys a old hermit man said I have brought the pipes to lead you here so the two of you can save princess peach from king koopa

yikes Luigi said

we'll do it Mario said awesome al said

Well I'm sticking with you Luigi said

good luck and gather the three power ups

sure thing Mario said then stopped

um what's a power up

I almost forgot in order to defeat bowser you must gather the super mushroom the fire flower and the star

if we fail al asked

bowser will marry princess peach

THAT DOES IT MARIO shouted LET'S A GO and jumped forward

Okie dokie Luigi said and jumped as well

oh boy al said

Mario Luigi. and Al. was walking towards nowhere.

The screen shows the trio walk past floating ? blocks.

It shows Luigi run into a casino and come out with money and food.

It shows two goombas spying on them.

then the trio stopped by a fire.

hey guys I'm going to get more firewood al said.

okay Luigi said.

al zipped off with his super speed .

A paratroopa picked up Mario.

ah the sky Mario said then woke up.

WARNING PUT OFF VOLUME !

MAMA MIA ! Mario screamed .

let me down Mario said as the paratroopa dropped Mario in a nest .

The baby birds tried to eat Mario .

hey stop I'm not food Mario said.

Meanwhile .

Mario Luigi said where are you .

al dashed back with bundles of wood .

where's Mario? al asked.

I'm not sure al said.

The paratroopa came and picked up Luigi .

hey Luigi said.

al jumped and grabbed luigi's leg.

something tells me Mario was taken by a bird al said .

ya think Luigi said as they fell on Mario .

The birds tried to eat Luigi but al stepped up.

back you babies we are not food .

Luigi nearly fell off the mountain.

oh geez Luigi said how do we get down .

when descending is impossible we must ascend Mario said .

that makes no sense al said then looked up .

The super mushroom al said .

al ran up the the mountain wall and grabbed the mushroom trapped in a crystal.

coins fell out.

oh boy Luigi said as he took off his cap and started collecting coins .

al grabbed the bros and ran down causing the coins to fall.

The money Luigi said as the coins started to glow.

they were toads .

congratulations to our heroes toadette said.

here is the super mushroom now go find the other power ups and show bowser who's boss toadette.

oh yeah Mario said and walked toward

nowhere.

Mario al and Luigi was walking on sand

A big koopa troopa stepped on them only for Mario to grow and kick it to more koopa troopas

later bullet bills were heading for the trio

Mario punched a billet Bill away and al shot a thunder blast to four of them

Mario kicked a bullet Bill to the machine

The trio later saw a bunch of signs

wow al said

hello the two goombas said

are you lost

Yeah Mario said were looking for a red flower

down east the goombas said

okay thanks Mario said

I wish the was a gold path Luigi said

Al. thought

This seems fishy

The trio walked into a garden

The flowers smell nice Mario said

Let's rest here bro Luigi said

guys! al said incoming

piaranas were heading for them

al shot thunder at them

Awesome al said and ran around the pirana plants and shot a big thunder blast to them

nice Mario said

laka laka chu someone said and threw a spike ball

hey who threw that al asked

my name is lakachu and he said before angry Luigi blasted him with thunder

lakachu dropped a fire flower

Oh yeah Mario said the fire flower

time for something original dedicated and thediamondfoxexpress from devainart a friend of mine

Mario and Luigi with al was walking in the

dessert

mario shot fireballs to some pokeys

angry luigi shot thunder to the buzzy beetles

luigi hit a ? block

coins came out

mario hit one ramen came out

the trio caught them and started eating some as mario winked at the screen

the trio soon entered a puprle pipe

the trio was in some happy world

lets move out mario said

the trio walked for a while until they ended up at a valley

Mario went to a studio

Why hello little plumber a creature said my name is Casey

I'm Mario and this is al and Luigi

Luigi got scared

Have you seen a star with eyes al asked

yes Casey said down a forest

Let's a go Mario said and walked off

Luigi and al followed

Mario jumped on some bats

Oh yeah Mario said and jumped on a bear

Al shot a thunder ball at a rock to clear the way

A big heavy guard came

You shall not pass he said and hit Mario

Luigi gave the guard a big death stare

The guard turned into stone

al looked scared

Mario grabbed the star thanks Bro Mario said

No one messes with my bro Luigi said

peach will you take browser's hand in marriage a koopa asked

A big thunder ball hit the castle

dang it al said

Mario peach said

I'm coming Mario said

bowser came with his guards

I'll handle those koopa al said and shot crystals from the ground at them

Mario took out a fire flower and went fire Mario

Mario and bowser had a fire blast battle

Al kicked bowser in the gut

then Mario punched bowser in the face

then Mario swinged bowser to Luigi who hammered him away

peach kissed Mario on the cheek

thank you for your help peach said

if you'd like you can stay

well what do you think Mario Luigi said

Let's do it there isn t much left at Brooklyn

Mario said

I gotta go home al said see ya

al entered a pipe back home

Angry Luigi arrived at home a 8 year old kid alone

Angry Luigi sighed

what do I do

wait I'm a hero angry Luigi said I can face anything

wait till I tell my parents angry Luigi said then looked at the screen

see ya angry Luigi said and winked

on to the second one baby .

the screen shows a blue. hedgehog running from a eggmoblie

the screen freezes

i you're thinking

why is that awsome hedgehog being chased by a crazy mad man

well lets go back.

sonic mania music

this is. the island where I'm. from

it had everything sandy beaches

waterfalls

even 360 degrees loop to loops

and. i didn't. need to take a school bus because i could. run around the island in two seconds

also there was no school

i know sweet island right

i'm sonic a super ball of super energy and an extremly handsome package

the screen shows baby sonic playfully bump into an owl

that's longclaw

she took care of me

sonic someone could have seen you longclaw said

i'm too fast sonic said

plus i got you a gift sonic said taking out a flower

get down longclaw said

then got sonic got off the wayand took the shot.

go longclaw said

sonic took the rings and ran

through green hills and shot a ring and went through

Oh boy al said I can't wait to see cousin sam

I hope you watch the game skylia said

I will al said.

Meanwhile

a policeman was sitting in a car

a blue flash passed by

the radar gun said 760

what the tom said

the hedgehog was running with a turtle

the turtle fell off Sonics hand

oh cheez sonic said and saved it

later

let's keep this between us sonic said

I was never here

sonic ran to his cave and started playing with his toys

so what were you expecting a dirty blue hedgehog eating berries

well think again

the screen shows sonic doing multiple things

I am living my best life on earth

sonic was playing ping pong by himself

al and alem were eating hot dogs watching a movie

Meanwhile tom and. maddie were also watching a movie

I will be alone forever

the next day sonic was watching baseball

good game right alem al asked

yeah sure alem said playing on his phone

can you at least pretend you care ran asked

nope alem asked

Meanwhile tom came home

get out you raccoons

Meanwhile

starting up in the baseball field sonic

also as defender sonic

ugh I can't beat that guy

sonic finally won but realize that he is all alone

I'm all alone forever

sonic started running around the field then shot an electric pulse taking out the power.

Meanwhile no my phone died alem said

al laughed ha ha

shut up both of you Sam said

restored the lights using his power

somethings not right alem said

maybe we have to fight some one sam said

no you stay here alem said

Meanwhile a big truck came to the military

hello eggman said are you in charge here

yes I the leader said

me robontik said is now in control

Now watch as I use my drones do your job

What's your name

Mr the leader said

nobody cares robotink said

Meanwhile sonic was about to leave

two boys fell in the cave sonic ran away

wait alem called and ran after him

al took out a rainbow star and ran after them

nobody runs away from angry Luigi said and ran faster

sonic ended up in toms garage

what are you doing here al asked

leaving sonic said

fbi open up tom said

al took out a vanish cap and went vanish al

um meow sonic said

tom shot sonic

San Francisco sonic said and dropped his ring

a portal showed a big tower

sonic dropped the bag in the portal and fell out cold.

sonic woke up

hey al delta greeted

hey delta al said

sonic woke up

where are the mushrooms why am I still here

I lost my rings sonic said

your what tom asked

there was a truck coming

the military sonic said they're coming for me sonic said

I'm about whip somebody's ass delta said

oh brother al said

I'm out of here alem said and teleported away

delta and sonic hid in the attic

al hid in the basement

hello there tom said to robotink

hello Mr robotink said my name is doctor robotink do not question I have had enough doctors doing that lately

it gets annoying

okay what seems to be the problem tom said

meanwhile al was walking around the basement

I hope this is food al said and saw a bomb shelter

al took out a vanish cap and went inside and took a big yogurt box and ran out

before time ran out

meanwhile the was a crash

delta was going wild on the drones

sonic fell downstairs

don't hurt him sonic said ahh robotink screamed

tom punched robotink then ran with sonic

al was eating yogurt in the basement when two drones came in

al shot crystals to the drones then ran upstairs and saw 5 drones

a little help tom called

al charged up a thunder blast but delta finished off the. drones

tom grabbed sonic and ran in the car

delta and al went in

tom drove away when a bus came

agent stone came

Dr are you okay stone asked

robotink gave him a low blow

idiot robotink said and walked out the door and said take the blue quill with you

okay what are you tom asked

I'm a hedgehog I feel like that's obvious sonic said

what's next delta said

you guys should go tom said

excuse me al said

look I'm in big trouble tom said

your in trouble I lost my rings sonic said

rings tom asked

rings. are like portals sonic said do I need you to take me to a big pointy building in San Francisco

tom stopped

okay out yeah not happening sonic said

please I need you help I don't know where San Francisco is and I can't do this alone

and you shot sonic delta said

let's go tom said

thanks dount lord sonic said and jumped in

would you stop with the donut lord

later

okay I'm going to call my wade stay here tom said

okay delta said and took out her phone

wade tom asked you there

yeah um tom some people came in looking for you wade said

listen wade don't tell anyone I called tom said

the screen shows robotink agent stone and two men

yeah I think they already know wade said before robotink took the phone

listen Mr wachoski the last time someone punched me in the face was a school bully in the 3rd grade

you told the principal tom guessed

nope I used technology and when I was done with him he had to spend one year eating with a straw

and when I'm done with you robotink then tom hung up

robotink walked away

isn't anyone going to erase my memory

I will tell people wade said

tom came back

al where's the others tom asked

al pointed at a bar

crap tom said and walked to the bar

I should follow him al said and jumped out

tom walked inside and found sonic and delta

howdy partner sonic said tipping his hat

I'm not your partenr let's go tom said

I'm staying delta said and ate a burger

can I get a cheeseburger al said

no kids allowed the woman said

I'm not a kid al said

mortals delta said

fine we can stay tom said

guess you want to put this on the bucket list tom said

what's a bucket list sonic asked

a list of stuff you what to do al said

delta was riding a bull

too easy delta said

al used his powers to hack the machine and it sent delta flying

al ate a mini mushroom

angry Luigi delta said

sonic accidently touched a woman and she thought it was tom so she threw beer at him

at the table

some men arrived

we don't accept your kind in here the leader said

what kind sonic asked

hipster

pop quiz hot shot you just messed up with a poorly disqused hedgehog what do you do sonic asked and knocked a bottle on him

the leader tried to punch sonic but sonic ducked so he hit tom instead causing a bar fight

delta kicked a random guy in the nuts then punched another guy

al ate a super mushroom and kicked a guy

the leader stepped forward

why you little sonic said and punched him multiple times

but no damage

he leaped for sonic but sonic used super speed

this should be good delta said

sonic ran around the place then took a selfie with a guy

then sonic ran into a boot

sonic saw tom in trouble so he took a guys hat and covered his face with it then he took a guys underwear and tied it up

then pushed tom to safety

after sonic ate some chilli dogs

and began spraying sauces on two guys

then wraps two people with toilets paper

delta grabbed some popcorn and ate it

then sonic took a large rope and ran around people and tied it up to a fan

then he put a bear mask on the leader and took out a red napkin

everyone got hit by Sonics pranks

the leader was sent out of the window

then the group ran out of there

get them a man said

see ya suckers sonic said

you mortals are useless delta said as they drove off

delta stuck out the middle fingers

al took out a ice flower and shot a ice ball to made the people slip

awesome sonic said

that was awsome sonic said

we we're surrounded by thugs but they were no match for dount Lord and the blue blur sonic said

we are awesome al said

I know delta said

anyway we gotta rest up tom said

but this is my last day on earth sonic said

anything you wanna do knock your self out tom said

al took out a star

sonic and al started doing multiple things

those two have a lot to learn delta said

good times sonic said wearing a white robe then farted

tom tucked sonic in and saw his bucket list

"make a real friend "

on the news we have reports off tom walcaski helping a alien escape the government he is really dangerous

Oh no tom said

robotink got in a room and ordered a tank robot

this is where we sat boom hedgehog robotink said

so sonic asked what's on your bucket list

I don't plan on dying anytime soon tom said

come on I'm a magnet for danger sonic said

it is true delta said

come on you can tell your best friend sonic said

um sonic you just met tom

I like you but your not my best friend tom said

okay animal friend sonic said

that would be my dog ozzy tom said

sonic made a weird face

why are you doing that delta asked

okay bucket list give it sonic said

in green hills I've been seen as a babysitter more than a cop so I'm moving to San Francisco so I can do real action tom said

your leaving sonic asked why donut Lord

the people need you tom sonic said

they'll be fine without me tom said they can call anyone to help cows

but they call you sonic said

he's got a point al said

a robot tank shot a harpoon to the truck

crap delta said

delta shot a energy blast only to miss

dang it delta said

let me try al said and shot crystals at the tank but nothing happened

sonic was sent out the window into the front of the truck

why would you leave green hills sonic asked while sparks was glowing on sonic

sonic hold on tom said and used the breaks

sonic was sent flying and hit the tank with a spin dash

awesome! delta said

classic al said

sonic are you okay tom asked

is that all you got sonic asked

no but thanks for asking robotink said and pressed a button

a small machine car came after them

uh oh sonic said

al took out a super ball flower and shot a super ball at the car but it missed

why that power up delta asked

not sure al said and shrugged

I would destroy the road if I tried delta said

sonic jumped on a small pod and threw it to the car

a small wheel came out

al shot thunder to it then delta used a shock wave

welcome to my live stream sonic said

a small pod came

aw this one is cute can we keep it sonic asked before it started cutting the roof

hey tom said

delta used her power to control the robot to self destruct causing a big explosion

sonic was out cold

mama now al said

robotink started loading the energy of sonic's quill

perfect robotink said and started dancing

in the background the was a dinosaur

this is epic alem said hiding while recording this

robotink was getting his groove on when agent stone came in

aah robotink shouted !

you imbecile

I just wondered if you wanted a latte with goat milk agent stone said

of course robotink said I love the way you make them

tom and delta carried al and sonic and knocked on a door

no not today Rachel said

delta kicked the door open but not broken

Rachel fainted

tom maddie said

drama angry Luigi said while waking up

sonic was set down on a table while angry Luigi and his clones put Rachel on a chair an tied her up and left a note

do not untie until Christmas.

maddie used smelling salt to wake up sonic

gotta go fast sonic said while waking up and ran around the room

then stopped

oh hi pretzel lady sonic said

delta and angry Luigi laughed

tom can I speak to you maddie said um alien stay here maddie said

don't worry delta said he's fine

maddie please understand that I really need to help him tom said

well you did want to save a life maddie said

jojo came with red sneakers with a white stripe on it

for me sonic said

so you won't hurt your feet jojo said

thanks sonic said no one's ever gotten me anything sonic said

until now angry Luigi said

delta came out of the shower

what did I miss delta asked?

the moment where I got new shoes sonic said when ozzy came in the room

so your supposed to be toms best friend sonic asked?

well I don't see the big deal

ozzy started licking sonic

gross delta said

guys we need to talk tom said

okay sonic said and sat down

what was that lighting display at the highway tom asked

well that was the only other time it happened sonic said

wait it happens more than once angry Luigi asked

yeah once at a baseball field sonic said

what were you doing tom asked?

just playing base ball sonic said

everyone looked at him

alright everytime I get emotional I just shoot out electricity sonic said

I have thunder powers too angry Luigi said

maybe that's your super power tom said get some practice who knows what you can do

let's go people delta said

sonic was driving Rachel's car with maddie in tow

why did sonic drive maddie asked

because only he knows where the rings are and it's fun delta said and teleported them to the top of the tower

wait why didn't you do that from the start tom asked

where is the fun in that delta said

sonic grabbed the bag

now what tom said

I'd like to thank all of you for helping me sonic said

anytime angry Luigi said

but the truth is that no matter how much times I want to deny it I don't wanna leave sonic said

we know tom said

and these last two days have been the best days of my lift sonic said

you said it delta said

see ya sonic said and threw the ring only to hit a drone

zoinks angry Luigi said referencing shaggy from Scooby doo.

more drones came for sonic and the gang

Okay, did someone leave their Find My Phone on?", asked Sonic.

Then a flying machine appeared, the hood slid open, showing Dr. Robotnik is at the controls, wearing a weird red-and-black suit.

"Welcome to San Francisco, Mr Wachowski. Are you enjoying the clam chowder?"

It's the government wack job who keeps trying to kill us.

Unsuccessfully! Nice for you to swing by on your way to Comic-Con", said Tom. "Yeah, what are you wearing?", asked Maddie. Robotnik looked at his own outfit, "It's a flight suit. Designed to modulate my body temperature and reduce drag

you look like a reject from star fox angry luigi said.

and nobody remembers you exist delta said and high fived angry luigi

Yeah. And yet, you still are a drag", Tom said to Robotnik. "Ho ho! Good one! You are catching fire, Thomas. Oh, and speaking of heat, I see you've taken a lover", said Robotnik as he looked at Maddie.

why is he doing that angry luigi asked?

Maddie glared at the doctor. "Does she have a name, or should we just call her "Collateral Damage?", the dangerous doctor laughed and slammed against the rims of his ship. "Hey, watch your mouth. Unless you want a little more of what I gave you earlier…I punched him in the face", Tom said to Maddie. "Oh, he punched him right in the face. It was awesome!", said Sonic

damm right it was delta said and smirked

Robotnik quickly grew frustrated, "The time for talking is over! It's time to push buttons!", he said. Sonic looked at him with a cocky smile, "Your flying eggs are pretty impressive, Mr Eggman. But let's face it, you'll never catch me", he said. "Confidence...a fool's substitute for intelligence", said Robotnik.

ouch he got on that one delta said

He opened the hatch of a button, which was supercharged by the quill he had obtained, "Prepping Quill Energy" appeared on a readout. All of the drones surrounding the group simultaneously opened their flaps to attack mode.

As this was going on, Tom addressed Sonic. "Uh... Sonic? I know you've got the super speed and everything, but Maddie, and I...", he trailed off.

"Totally defenseless? Probably gonna get blown up?", said Sonic.

"Yeah".

"Pretty much, yeah". Maddie said

angry luigi charged up a thunder blast

delta just stood.

Sonic turned to them, "Don't worry. I know exactly what to do", he said. He suddenly bolted toward the wall behind them, then toward them, pushing Tom, Angry luigi and Maddie off the roof. The three of them screamed ( angry luigi was trying to find a power up) as they were falling down the building. Robotnik looked down at them in surprise, then sat back. "I was not expecting that. But I was expecting not to expect something, so it doesn't count", he said.

delta just looked down

All of the drones opened fire at Sonic and delta , but they slowed down and stop, just as they were about to hit the hedgehog; the world had re-entered Sonic's realm of speed, everything seeming as though it was playing in slow motion simply because of how fast Sonic was moving. angry luigi , Maddie and Tom were falling and Robotnik was reaching out to push the red button, while Sonic stood there pretending to look at a watch on his wrist. and delta had her hands crossed

He waved some of the rockets out of the way, grabbed two of them and drummed down the bullets flying towards him. As Sonic dismantled the drones, Robotnik's finger inched closer and closer to the button; when he pressed it, the flying vehicle was charged up and flew straight upwards. Just as Sonic pushed two of the drones around so that they will fire at each other...

Pew! Pew, pew, pew! Pew, pew, pew, pew...", Sonic said as he made finger gun gestures at the destroyed drones.

...The machine flew back down and pulled out a laser. Sonic's eyes widened in horror as it was fired. He tried to get out of the way, but the beam blasted him out of his bullet time. When he regained consciousness, he saw angry luigi, Tom and Maddie, coming closer and closer to the concrete below. Sonic, surrounded by his scattered rings, screamed and tried to grab one of them, which is just out of his reach.

angry luigi blinked twice and finally got a super leaf

not what i wanted but who cares angry luigi said and went raccon angry luigi

looking good angry luigi said while looking at a refection of himself then went to save tom and maddie

Come on! Come! Come, come, come, come, come! Come on, come on, come on!", he said while air swimming trying to reach a ring.

The hedgehog then, in a moment of quick thinking, pulled out one of his quills; he fished the ring out of the air and found his footing. While running down the Pyramid, he threw the ring, teleporting tom and maddie back to Green Hills, flying sideways into an open barn.

angry luigi was floating

phew he sighed

Whoa, whoa, whoa!", Sonic said as he found himself unable to stop. He skidded, falling but angry Luigi caught him

thanks sonic said

robotink appears

give up eggman it's two on one angry Luigi said

sonic grabbed his rings and ran fastly

angry Luigi tried to hit the machine but robotink flew after sonic

dang it angry Luigi said and ran with his super speed

delta was being shot by some drones

if they can give me a scar in one hour I will surrender delta thought

Back in the barn, the owner of the farm then saw Tom, lying in a haystack with his wife "Oh... Hi, Tom. Glad you're here, could use some help. Old Bessie is about to give birth", he said as the sound of a cow mooing could be heard. "Give me a minute...", Tom said as he breathed heavily trying to regain his senses.

meanwhile robotink's hovering vehicle charged after the target. angry luigi was chasing eggman .

Running through the streets of San Francisco, Robotnik fired his laser constantly, but they missed due to Sonic's agility. "That was an illegal left, by the way!", said Robotnik. Sonic then slid under a tourist bus with a Paris ad plastered over it. Robotnik blew through it; Sonic, still at the lead, fished a ring out of the pouch. "How is this possible? No one's ever caught up to me before...", he said.

angry Luigi started to fly

oh yeah angry Luigi said

Meanwhile in Paris, France, a mother and daughter were looking at a mime. The child seemed particularly uninterested, until the mime made a circle with his arms, revealing the ring portal Sonic just made. "Coming through!", he shouted as he sped down the street and through the ring, passing the three occupants. The mime ducked, "Sacré-bleu!", he said as he jumped out of the way.

Robotnik came flying out of the portal soon afterwards, "Excusez-moi, monsieur", he said to the mime before turning his attention back to the blue hedgehog.

not so fast angry Luigi said

sonic threw a ring leading them to Tokyo

awsome sonic said and stole a bowl of ramen and ate it

get back here robotink said

angry Luigi shot crystals at robotink but robotink avoided them

robotink aimed drones at angry Luigi

fight fight fight sonic chanted

angry Luigi adjusted his ommitrix and hit it

green goop went on angry Luigi

Goop is a humanoid pile of goo that can take any shape at will. He has an Anti-Gravity Projector that allows him to be mobile inEarth's gravity and also projects his voice. Goop wears theOmnitrixsymbol on his chest.

goop dodged the missiles and went on the hovercraft and punched it then angry Luigi timed out .

angry Luigi transformed into four arm's and punched the hovercraft sending it flying

let's go sonic said as angry Luigi timed out

next they ended up in the arctic circle

sonic started slipping

goodbye hedgehog robotink said and shot a red beam at sonic

angry Luigi grabbed sonic and flew up

now you've done it robontik said and started shooting beams at them

angry Luigi threw a pipe block to the ground creating a pipe

angry Luigi ( with sonic in tow ) went in the pipe

robotink barely managed to fit in

angry Luigi flew through a underground passage

my turn sonic said and ran through a ring

Here we go. Road opening up!", Sonic shouted.

oh yeah angry Luigi while running

The hovercraft swirled around, but Robotnik was still able to keep up, even though the blue hedgehog jumped around and ran along the walls of the passage. Sonic quickly threw out a third ring, leading them to Egypt. "I can't lose him!", Sonic said as he kept running.

meanwhile delta got bored and jumped to the top of the pyramid tower and shot ki blasts at the robots .

weak delta said and tried to sense angry luigi's power level

where did they go anyway delta said and disintegrated the particles of the drones

meanwhile

The lasers had caused the sand to fly up; as Robotnik destroyed the Great Sphinx, Sonic skidded in the sand, soon getting an idea. "If you can't beat 'em, blind 'em", he said. He and angry luigi swirled around the plain of sand, circling Robotnik's machine. A sandstorm flew up, blinding Robotnik.

run angry Luigi said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

angry Luigi had blue arm's and balls on his feet angry Luigi grew a tail

XLR8 resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has grey roller balls on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet. He has predominantly blue skin with bulging green eyes, black lips, and black stripes extending from his eyelids. He has two grey fins on his back, which are comparable to the dorsal fins of a fish. XLR8 also has a long striped blue and black tail. His elbows and legs are sharply pointed, and he has 2 claw-like fingers on each of his hands. He is dressed in black pants and turtleneck shirt with a blue stripe on the center.

XLR8 wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

xlr8 turned the ommitrix dial

Omni-Kix XLR8 is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His head, back fins, arms, knees, and shins are covered in blue plating, while his arms and shins have green downward curves in them. His thighs, chest, and tail are covered in gray plating and his abdomen is covered in black and white plating. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest connected by four gray tubes.

Lost...visual contact!", he said but then he saw Sonic and ommi kix xlr8, running up the edge of the Giza Pyramid. "You're not allowed up there! It's one of the Seven Wonders!", said Robotnik. He sped out of the tornado; just as Sonic threw out another ring, Robotnik activated his laser again, blowing Sonic through the portal.

sonic xlr8 said and ran in the ring

In Green Hills, where it had become night, the other end opened and Sonic fell through it, landing on the asphalt, ruffled and defeated. His ring pouch slid along the road, out of the his reach. Robotnik's hovercraft slowly, ominously emerged through the portal before it closed, towering over Sonic. Tom, Maddie and the farmer soon appeared on the scene.

angry Luigi was standing in front of sonic

delta appeared next to angry Luigi

hey al delta said those drones were patcheic she said

You're an astonishing little creature", said Robotnik while laughing and lifting up his goggles. Sonic's eyes briefly open, but he was weak and couldn't lift himself off the ground

hold on sonic angry Luigi said

I'll take it from here delta said with a smirk

dream sequence

It was nighttime on South Island, Longclaw the owl flew through the air as she was doing her nightly hunting. Just as she spotted a lone mouse and was about to dive down to catch, a sound caught her ears. It sounded like the sound of a baby crying; Longclaw swooped and landed on the ground, she walked around looking for the source of the noise.

She then came stopped near some bushes where the sound was the loudest, she parted the leaves and gasped when she saw what was in front of her: it was a small, baby hedgehog with blue fur. The poor infant laid on the ground, crying endlessly; Longclaw gently reached down and lifted the baby hedgehog into her wings.

"Oh you poor thing, who would just leave you out here all alone?", she said. The baby hedgehog stopped crying and opened its eyes, looking up at kind face of the old warrior owl; the infant then began giggling as it reached its hands to run through the down feathers on her chest. Longclaw let out a soft laugh, "Aren't you a sweetheart? Would don't you come home with me? I'll take good care of you", she said.

sonic angry Luigi said wake up

That was when Tom discovered and grabbed the ring pouch that had slid away from Sonic when he had fallen; as Robotnik charged his laser, a portal was opened up behind the doctor, revealing Tom, who jumped onto the back of the machine. "I don't have to tell you how many scientific breakthroughs have been made possible by animal testing. You're being very selfish", said Robotnik unaware of Tom's presence behind him.

"Going my way?"

"What the..."

The cop punched his adversary in the face once again,

hell yes delta said off screan

knocking the goggles of his head; they had a brief scuffle, "Who the hell do you think you are?!", asked Robotnik. "I'm the Donut Lord, you son of a...", Tom was cut off as Robotnik fought back. He knocked out Tom and tilted his vehicle, causing the sheriff to fall off of it.

alem tuber came

oh man this Is a show he said and took out some popcorn

Auto pilot, adjust", said Robotnik as the hovercraft recalibrated itself. Maddie rushed to her husband, who groaned as he got back up

let's fight delta said and was about to attack robotink

But just then, a shot was fired at Robotnik's ship. He, along with Tom, Maddie and angry Luigi and delta turned to see Wade, holding out his gun. "That's our sheriff you're messing with", he said. He was then joined by Crazy Carl, holding a chainsaw, "And our Blue Devil aWho, as everyone can see, are very real, and not at all invented by me!", he said holding up the active saw which made Wade feel uncomfortable

delta jumped and kicked robotink's hovercraft sending it back a lot

finally delta said then got shot by a beam with sent her flying

take that robotink said and laughed

angry Luigi shot crystals at the hovercraft with barely did anything

angry Luigi adjusted his ommitrix and hit it

molten rocks went on angry Luigi's arms and legs

then the rocks on his face opened up

Heatblast is a plasma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by red rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have aslight oval-like design with only two toes.

heatblast turned the ommitrix dial and had a arm cannom and amour

Omni-Kix Heatblast is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His head is encased in an orange helmet, with his flame still being cast out, which has a lighter orange visor with yellow dots for eyes and three grillplates as a mouthguard. His neck and shoulders are covered by orange plating. His right arm has white segmented armor and an orange gauntlet for his hand, while his left arm ends instead in an orange cannon, with the middle portion containing parts of Heatblast's inner magma body, that functions as a flamethrower. His white torso piece is separated from his neck piece by metal tubes that also go around to his back. His legs are covered by white armor plating for his thighs and dark orange for his knees, shins and feet, with two sets of metal tubes connecting the thighs and shins together.

heatblast shot a big fire blast at the hovercraft and then timed out

I used too much energy angry Luigi said.

tom maddie said pointing at sonic who was lifeless

I don't mean to be indelicate here, but... someone should get some ice to keep the body fresh. He's just a silly little alien. He didn't belong here!", said Robotnik. Tom stood up, defiantly turning to the doctor, "That little alien... knew more about being human...then you ever will. His name was Sonic. This was his home. and he was my friend", he said.

that's right angry Luigi said he's my friend too

and mine delta said

mine also alem tuber said

Suddenly, Sonic's eyes flew open, his irises having turned blue again. everyone looked at him, the latter shielding his eyes; Sonic was standing up, lightning flew everywhere, but he seemed to be able to control it now, he was charging up; as he opened his eyes again, angry Luigi alem ,delta , Tom and Maddie all smiled, before the sheriff looked over to Robotnik.

He's all yours", Tom said to Sonic as he angry Luigi ,alem and the two girls got out of the way, "Everyone, get back!"

I think you have something that belongs to me", said Sonic as he made a fist, lightning flew from the Eggmobile to his fist. Robotnik struggled a bit, until the glass around the quill inside the machine broke, disabling it. "This is my power, and I'm not using it to run away anymore. I'm using it to protect...my...friends and my family!", Sonic said in determination.

Robotnik put his goggles back on, Sonic's visage was reflected in them. Several rockets appeared along the rims of the ship and laser pointers crawled over the asphalt, towards their target. Sonic got down on his hands and knees, both of them at the ready.

delta came back okay payback time delta said as angry Luigi held her back

nope you are not killing anyone tonight angry Luigi said

delta shot a eyebeam at the hovercraft

hey robotink said

After a moment, the doctor made his move. The rockets flew away at Sonic, who evaded them and launched himself against the Eggmobile. He reached the accompanying wall, bouncing off of it and attacked again. He went on and on, ricocheting around the ship in a haze of blue. Eventually, he slid back to his starting position.

robotink was mad The Eggmobile was severely damaged by this point, "Ah, ooh… Oh... Now you've done it!", said Robotnik. "Guess what, Eggman?! I'm not leaving Earth! You are! Donut Lord?", said Sonic as he turned to Tom.

tom nodded and threw a ring showing mushrooms

robotink and sonic started at each other

sonic charged up a spin dash and angry Luigi hammered sonic to hit robotink in the portal and delta shot a ki blast in the portal

no robotink screamed

Sonic's powers dimmed down

awesome alem said then flew away

we did it angry Luigi said

hey tom said and lifted his hand for a high five

sonic ran around and high fives tom

I'm outta here delta said

wait for me angry Luigi said .

angry luigi and alem entered toms house and saw tom and maddie repainting the house

Hey guys tom said

Hey tom hey maddie al said

where's delta maddie asked

she couldn't make it alem said but she said Good bye

There was a knock on the door

It was the president

hello Mr the president said before angry Luigi swooped in grabbed the card and closed the door

Olive garden angry Luigi said

wanna watch a movie sonic said popping out off the couch

Gotta get some rest tom said

Come on sonic said

you know how you get when your tired tom said gotta go to your cave

sonic started TO head for the door

where are you going? tom said

you said back to your cave sonic said

yeah about that tom said and led sonic to the attic

No way sonic said looking at all of his stuff

No way sonic said

The bean bag it's all here sonic said and sped around then finally bounced on his bed

So maddie said welcome home

we're going to head out al said

alem fist pumped sonic then teleported

visit again Sam said

most likely not al shouted out

your boring alem said you don't even have a ps4

robotink was in a red jumpsuit and jade a orange mustache

curse that hedgehog robotink said and took out a quill

Time for plan b robotink said and adjusted his goggles

credits

Left my heart and my soul, you see that I ran

Rings of gold and awards sit on my nightstand

I've got something they want, but it's mine to give (yeah)

Free my struggles, detach me from this island (free)

Bleed my knuckles, attack me for my finance

I'm dealing with this pain, I just can't let you come throw it away

Ay, ay, ay, aySo I run (yeah, yeah), keep me up

Creep on me, they speak on me

They slow down when they bring me up like (huh)

Speed me up (speed, yeah)

So I run (yeah), keep me up

Creep on me, they speak on me

They slow down when they bring me up like (yeah, huh)

Speed me up (it's Boat, speed, speed, it's Boat, yeah, ay)Takin' off quick, too fast, on my tippy toes

Undefeated, bro, no L's, still (go)

Takin' off quick, too fast, on my tippy toes

Undefeated, bro, no L's, still six and oh

Run around town, profound mentality

Bad young ting, six rings sittin' under me

These dudes actin' like we ain't who they wanna be

Got me tickled, tryna act so selfishly

Pocket full of green stacked up like a pot of peas

Big boy dawg, walkin' 'round with a lot of fleas

Zoom quick, go too fast (ay)

Every day, I gotta make it count

Every second, gotta make it last

Roll around, do the double dash

Big glow on my skin, takin' off them tints (hey)

Lambo' (hey)

Hold up, wait, got a date

Ladies love my speed, quick to run up trees (yeah)

Who you seen like me? Nobody (it's Boat)

Stayin' in my lane, best friend named Tails

Balance runnin' on rails, I can never failSo I run (yeah), keep me up

Creep on me, they speak on me

They slow down when they bring me up like (huh)

Speed me up (speed, yeah)

So I run (yeah), keep me up

Creep on me, they speak on me

They slow down when they bring me up like (huh)

Speed me up (speed, speed, yeah, ay)Speed me up, ay, speed me up

Don't turn down the bass, someone tell the DJ leave me up

They was sleepin' on me, now they see me up, beam me up

Rings on me like LeBron, rings on me like 23

New 911, it gon' speed fast

He was talkin' down, I level up on his

Tell lil' baby I might hit her up, 'cause she bad

Money hit my phone and now I'm runnin' to the cash, yeah, yeah

Marathon, just like Nipsey the great (yeah)

Spin and dash to the safe, do the dash like Tay K

I'm dealing with this pain, I just can't let you come throw it away

Ay, ay, ay, ayDon't crash, really go fast

Press on the gas, four hundred my dash

Never come last

Came a long way from the back of my dad's

Since I got racks, I'ma never look back

I'm goin' fast on my way to the bank

Level up, I'm movin' up on my rank

Pedal to metal, I'm winnin' the race, yeahSo I run (yeah), keep me up

Creep on me, they speak on me

They slow down when they bring me up like (huh)

Speed me up (speed, yeah)

So I run (yeah), keep me up

Creep on me, they speak on me

They slow down when they bring me up like (huh)

Speed me up (speed, speed, yeah)

The screen shows a hill then a ring appears

A orange fox comes out of the ring

if these readings are accurate then he's here

I hope I'm not to late the fox said then flew off

time for the next part

now behold the first ever movie event that started on March 17 2020 Al and alem was tied up to a rocket .

Ever wanted to do something but this maniac won't let you .

Yeah me too let me go back.

I live on earth but my real home planet is planet vegeta.

My dad was born there but escapedthe wrath of this frizea guy.

The screen shows a 5 year old kid.

I lived in Huntsville Alabama for four years and after seeing so many foot races I tried to run and ended up running 48km per hour .

Then I met a girl called Katie Mitchell.

She was the first one to find out about my powers.

I moved away from her and haven't heard from her ever since.

Any way I saw a news report about a girl named cherry and her friends helping mystery inc.

Before that I ended up in the mushroom kingdom and helped the Mario bros.

Ever since then I've wanted to go on another adventure.

Then I helped Pinocchio become a real boy.

But I wonder when will I have an adventure of my own.

April 4 2020.

Al woke up and got ready.

Today is the day al said.

I am going to race my bro around new Orleans to new York to Tampa bay al said.

Ready alem said .

Ready al said and then the bros ran out the door

later

This is John cena reporting about to boys standing in New Orleans.

Come on bro you can't win alem said

Oh yeah I can al said.

3 al said.

2 alem said.

1 both of them said.

The brothers ran.

Al used a rocket flower and ran real fast alem ran faster.

Holy cow John cena said.

Jason turned on the tv and saw this.

WoW he said

Showoffs .

Al ran under a sewer and came up and made a pipe hit alem in the nuts .

Al arrived in New York alem ran really fast .

Al used a super star .

Alem went super sayian and ran.

Both brothers stopped and saw a ship

a screen shows begmax

Why hello boys my name is begmax.

And these are my men.

Wow al said beg max.

Please don't mock it begmax said.

Bigger max alem said no better yet dumbmax to the assmax.

kill them!begmax said

The men shot beams at them .

As the men were shooting laser beams with poison.

The screen shows al and alem on top of begmax's ship.

I wonder how long before they notice. alem. said

Give. Them 1 hour and 30 minutes al said.

1h30m later.

The robots turned around and shot beam a the ship.

Bye alem said.

Get. Them begmax said

Al and alem landed on a roof .

Try it alem said.

The men ran for alem.

Alem punched one guy then kicked another down

Al jumped up and shot a thunder blast at 6 of the men and shot crystals at a dozen of them.

No begmax said.

Yes alem said.

Al took out a ice flower

blue background angry Luigi has ice stroking through his arms and legs as the surround angry Luigi then angry Luigi breaks outangry Luigi has a blue shirt and a blue hat

Al froze the men and pushed them off the roof.

Alem shot ki blasts to the men.

Alem ran past the men and kicked them off.

Alem saw a bottle what is that al said .

Smoke came out and the bros fell asleep.

15 mins later.

Wakey wakey boys begmax said.

Where are we al said.

Wait no let me guess a dungeon a jail place .

No begmax said.

A rocket al said.

Congratulations begmax said.

Wait what al said.

The bros were tied up to a rocket.

Bye begmax said and pressed a button.

3 2 1

Blast off.

The boys were gone

A girl was practicing her magic when a rocket crashed on her backyard.

The girl flew and saw a big Crater

Two boys were covered in dust.

I have to help them the girl said.

10 mins later.

Al woke up and jumped out of a pink bed .

Alright begmax where are you al said and stopped talking when he saw himself in a room

Oh your awake the girl said making tea

Yep that was a nice sleep al said.

You should get some rest the girl said from the looks of it that explosion did some real damage.

Nope al said the rocket was so slow that we fell asleep al said. it was so boring .

Where are we alem said.

Hi I'm Emily the girl said.

I'm alem tuber but just call me alem.

I'm angry Luigi but you can just call me al for short.

Meanwhile begmax approached in Boston.

What now skylia said.

Jason was reading the newspaper and saw the ship then dropped the newspaper.

Looks like it's my turn he said.

Begmax unleashes several men to kidnap people .

Not good Jason said.

Meanwhile we need to beat this guy al

Said.

I have a plan alem said.

I will train with vegeta and you train some where else.

What al said are you crazy .

What if begmax comes after one of us.

Not my problem alem said and flew off .

al looked down sadly

hi I'm angry Luigi 6 year old angry Luigi said and I'm alem tuber alem said

So Emily want to go for a walk al asked sure Emily said.

Al and Emily was walking.

Can we go faster Emily said.

Sure al said just try to keep up .

angry Luigi adjusted his ommitrix

angry Luigi's arm's turned red as he grew a long tail and transformed into jetray

Jetray is a red, humanoid manta ray-like alien with green eyes, grey outlines on his face, orange horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water, grey wristbands, and two grey stripes with a yellow outline coming down from his shoulders to theOmnitrixsymbol on his chest. For unknown reasons, his Omnitrix symbol is grey and white as opposed to black and white.

jetray turned the ommitrix dial as amour went on his body

For the most part, Omni-Kix Jetray resembles an armored/robotic version of Jetray with red armor on his torso and arms, black and silver armor on his tail and legs, and orange armor on his patagia. His head is encased in a silver and black helmet with two metallic pipes connecting from his face to the back of his head, silver horns, and green slits for eyes.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest and is connected to his back by two grey pipes.

Wow al said have you ever felt so alive .

Maybe you should train with drell Emily said.

Wait what al said.

You should Emily said.

Is that why you can fly al asked.

Yep Emily said. flying

Well no way al said.

Well your brother wants you to get strong and without him who will help you Emily said.

Show me where he is al said.

Skylia bob said

Yeah skylia said

I love you bob said and rushed for begmax's goons

Bob shot ki blasts at most of the goons

Say hello to hotspot begmax said.

Bob tries to punch hotspot but misses

Skylia shot water at him.

Speedlight begmax said.

Show me where he is al said.

Skylia bob said

Yeah skylia said

I love you bob said and rushed for begmax's goons

Bob shot ki blasts at most of the goons

Say hello to hotspot begmax said.

Bob tries to punch hotspot but misses

Skylia shot water at him.

Speedlight begmax said.

Speedlight kicked skylia and then kicked bob knocking them out.

Jason escaped.

I have to find al he said.

Meanwhile

Alem was training in the time chamber fighting vegeta.

Are you sure you don't need my help vegeta asked.

I don't need help some said and punched vegeta

Good vegeta said.

Meanwhile begmax cheered.

I finally kidnapped everyone.

Those adventure kids better not ruin it for me begmax said. then I'll go after attuics fudo for his power

begmax grinned

Al tried to hit drell but drell dodged and slapped him

angry Luigi adjusted his ommitrix and hit it

angry Luigi'sarms expanded into a big arm and it was beige color then angry Luigi grew a black mace tail then his legs became expanded and had the same beige color

Humungousaur is approximately 20 feet tall. His body is somewhat humanoid and muscular with two arms and two legs. His legs are shorter than his arms. He has elephant-like feet and a lengthly lizard-like tail. His armored hide is light brown, with minor plating on his shoulders, tail, back, arms, and upper legs. He has a beige chest, abs, inner arms, and lower jaw. Dark grey, stone-like spikes, each shaped like the dorsal fin of a shark, run down his spine from the top of his neck to a black mace on the end of his tail. The mace has three spikes shaped like stalagmites, being one large spike on the middle and two smaller spikes on the sides. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and three black, elephant-like toes on each foot. His knee caps and finger joints also bulge square-like head is mostly hunched forward and the beige area of his neck is wrinkled. Both his lower jaw and brows are protruding while his almost human-like nose appears to be squished inward. His lips are black and have wrinkles. His teeth are yellowed and minorly fanged. He also has two green eyes with thick black outlines.

Humungousaur wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

humogausor turned the ommitrix dial and went ommi kix

Omni-Kix Humungousaur is essentially robotic/armored version of Humungousaur. His face, lower jaw, torso, arms, and knees are covered in white and brown plating, his neck is covered in grey and white plating, the inside of his mouth and shoulders are green, and the mace on the end of his tail is now cylindrical with grey spines running from his neck and back.

2 mins ago Jason said

Are you al's friend Emila asked

I'm Jason

Hi I'm Emila

Jason now that you're here let's save the day al said

We need a plan Jason said

Dang it al said

What is the plan Emila asked

We sneak into the base and al shuts off the generator Jason said

So we can free everyone al said

Now all we need is alem tuber Jason said

Take this drell said giving them purple potions

But only use them when you get close to the base drell explained

Okay al said

Time to head to new York al said

Al and Jason arrived at new York

Alem arrived

Hello Jason alem said

Emila came let's do this she said

Everyone drank the potion and went inside the base

After this I should try and find cherry al thought

Al turned off the lights and freed everyone

An aqua man came and shot water at our heroes but alem punched him and then grabbed him and blasted his face and then let him go

Al kicked the speedy guy in the gut then Jason kicked him down

I'm so glad you saved us skylia said.

Begmax came with windy

Windy shot a tornado at Jason but Jason stepped away from the tornado

A huge laser beam came but al jumped over then took out a red star

black goo went on angry luigi as his shirt turned black and his shoes was red

he had a black hat

oh yeah angry luigi said and flew to windy and kicked him in. the face then controlled his body and then hammered him away out the window

An. Ice man came

Melto pogo ox Emily said and the ice man melted.

Hi al Chrissy said and pressed a button a bomb fell into space

Marry me or the universe dieses Chrissy said

Al jumped and took out a thunder flower

angry Luigi wrapped himself in electric volts and got a yellow shirt and a hat and green shoes

angry Luigi shot a thunder blast at the bomb

Nothing happened then the bomb blew up on al

What happened bob said

He risked his life for us skylia said and cried

Meanwhile

I'm alive angry Luigi asked

Yeah you ate a 1 up mushroom drell said

am I in space angry Luigi said how am I breathing ?

due to my magic drell said

ok that makes sense angry Luigi said

drell teleported angry Luigi back to earth

Cherry and attcuis was watching this on tv

That's sad scrappy said.

And all he wanted to do want meet cherry and his friends Emila said

Alem punched Chrissy in the gut so hard she vomited out blood

oh come on Chrissy cried. and fell down

That's for killing my brother alem said

Let's go home Jason said

The family had pie for dinner in memory of al

There was breaking news

The screen showed a boy run to Tampa

I did it al cheered I made it to Tampa al cheered

No way bob said

Al came inside his house

Everyone hugged him

Wait. How are you alive alem asked

I ate a one up mushroom before the bomb exploded al said.

You're a hero skylia said

I know al said and looked at the sky

It dosent matter if you. Don't get your wish al said

What matters is that your with the ones you love al said

Maybe soon I might See attcuis and mo al thought

Al woke up brushed his teeth and eats cereal

There was an explosion

Begmax stepped forward

You again I thought we stopped you alem said

Acturally you guys defeated my minions

Not me begmax said

Al punched him in the face

Begmax punched al

Alem turned super Sayian and kicked begmax

Alem started punching and kicking begmax

Begmax jumped back and shot a garlick

Gun .

Alem jumped over it

Begmax kicked him

Al woke up

Gotta do something al said and took out a vanish cap and went vanish al

Al kicked begmax

Begmax tried to hit al

I'm basically a ghost al said

The cap wore off

Al took out a leaf and went tanokki al

Begmax punched al and kicked alem

Alem went super Sayian 2 and attacked begmax rapidly

Begmax shot a water blast to alem

Then shot poison

Oh my gosh alem said and fell down hurt with a purple face

Al jumped in front of alem

What's this begmax said

You hurt him al said

He stole our powers bob said

Dang it al said

Al why would you throw your life away for him

The guy who loves to abuse you everyday

.I can help you stand up for yourself

All you have to do is say yes

Should we do something Lionel asked

Let them figure it out cherry said

I think they can win

No way attcuis said

Meanwhile no al said

Sure alem is a jerk most of the time

But no matter how hard he beats me up or tries to kill me

He's still my brother

Alem was still down

Al gave him a one up mushroom

Round 2 alem said getting up

al went his dark from activating his dark soul.

Alem went super Sayian blue

Oh my goodness begmax said

Both brothers kicked him in the gut

Al shot a stream of electricity

Alem shot a final flash to him

Both brothers kicked him again and started hitting him

Final electric flash both brothers said and killed

Begmax

That was awesome mo said

They kicked his ass attcuis said

Meanwhile

Jason just sat on a tree you never fail to surprise me Jason said

Meanwhile you boys saved the world

How can repay you a woman said

Keep the cameras away alem said

But a man said

Go al said

Everyone ran off

So still wanna find cherry and her friends alem asked

Nope al said

I will let them be for now al said

Besides I beat you in. A race al said

dang it alem said

The screen closes

Al was relaxing on a tree

Hey bro alem said

Wrestlemania 37 is going to be in Hollywood

Wow really al said

Yep alem said

The bros looked at each other

Let's race they said then ran down the street

The screen shifts to show a girl hiding behind a tree

I can't believe it she said

Now all I have to do is wait for his next adventure

She flew off

that's it for this movie event moving on to number 4

al was playing outside with Bill.

your turn to hide Bill said.

ok so said

10 Bill sail

al ran to a cave

cool a machine al said and touched the machine

al was teleported.

where am I al asked.

al hid in a basket

later

wow al said popping out.

al ran down a street

I can't believe it al said he took out a newspaper it showed cherry attuics Lionel mo. and patch.

I wish I was like them al thought.

I haven't had a adventure since saving peach al thought and ran to the house of gepetto.

al saw Pinocchio everyone was asleep.

better check on him al said and took out a vanish cap and went in

this place is awesome al said.

then a blue light came

what the al thought.

hello angry Luigi the blue fairy said.

.Wait how can you see me al said

I can do the unthinkable the fairy said

if I help Pinocchio can I get my wish al asked we will see the fairy said.

the fairy gave Pinocchio life

I can move Pinocchio said

I can talk.

I have given you life the fairy said.

why Pinocchio asked.

because tonight gepetto wished for a real. boy the fairy said

am I real Pinocchio asked

not yet the fairy said.

that will be up to you the fairy said

how will I know what to do Pinocchio asked.

I will help you al said.

angry Luigi at your service but please my friends call me al.

okay al Pinocchio said

You two work together the fairy said and left

okay Pinocchio al said I'm going home and you listen to your father

and stay away from strangers al said and took out a a wing cap and jumped three times before flying.

al ran around Italy then put on a frog suit

and went under water then came out

and ran to the hotel

so what we're you thinking a boy sleeping in. a hammock

well since I helped. save. peach I got paid big time

The screen shows al watching. t.v. while eating pasta

This is. delicious al said

Meanwhile he's what skylia said

I'm sorry Bill said

It's okay skylia said then fainted

ha classic mom alem said

dad should we worry

nope bob said al should be fine

besides he is very good on his own

Then what happens when we team up alem asked

you're unstoppable bob said

The next day

gepetto was getting Pinocchio ready for school

turn around so I can check you gepetto said.

Meanwhile. al was in the gym working out.

al was seen lifting weights

gotta go al said

Meanwhile Pinocchio was walking to school until a cane appeared and tripped him

I'm very sorry a fox said

my name is honest John and this is my loyal friend. Gideon

should I trust these two Pinocchio thought

where are you going John asked

to school Pinocchio said

where's al when you need him Pinocchio thought

Meanwhile

al was running around the town

where is the boy al thought

al ran and tripped on a cane then was sent into a wall

let's go honest John said as the trio walked away

al slowly got up

Ok al said and jumped on a roof and saw

Pinocchio

bingo al said

now who is this stromboli asked.

my name is Pinocchio

do you want to preform stromboli asked

sure Pinocchio said

Meanwhile al was spying

I will just spy for now

alem ran towards a cave and saw a machine

I wonder what this is alem said

alem fixed the machine then something happened

I wonder where I am alem said

alem was in the middle of world war two

cannonballs were about to hit him

alem used a explosive wave to send them away and jumped on a guy and shot a ki blast to Adolf Hitler

Meanwhile

al was getting ready and got his power ups

al ran to see the show

however he ran to the top

meanwhile

what has happen to my son gepetto said

i must find him

and remember no one eats until i find him

meanwhile

chaos control alem said

alem knocked out everyone who was there then left

i got no string to hold me pinocchio said then fell

yeah nice going this is the best show ever al said sartascly

later

al sneaked inside to see pinocchio locked up

what happend al asked

stromboli locked me up when i tried to leave pinocchio said

al took out a metal cap and went metal al

and broke the cage

freedom al shouted

who are you stromboli said

al kicked his fat belly then turned back to normal

wanna go home al asked

yeah pinocchio said

not so fast stromboli said

al shot crystals to the wagon to break it then left

no stromboli said and started to cry

a crystal came and stabbed him

why did you do that pinocchio asked

he was annoying me al said

pinocchio jumped on al's back

ready al asked

ready pinocchio said

al ran

al was running around the town then put Pinocchio Down

wanna race al asked

no Pinocchio said

fine al said I won't use my speed

Pinocchio and al ran

but someone tripped Pinocchio

it was honest John

why hello Pinocchio honest John said

what do you want Pinocchio said

I bet you guys were in on stromboli's plan

no but what happened honest John said

I got locked in a birdcage Pinocchio said

how about a trip to pleasure island where every day is a holiday John said

sure Pinocchio said

The trio went to the carriage

have fun Pinocchio John said

as soon as the carriage left al came behind them

al summoned multiple clones to tie them up so they can starve to death

al went to the carriage

Meanwhile alem ran into Italy

so this is where al is huh alem thought

I should hurry alem thought and ran even faster

Meanwhile al was at pleasure island

I wonder what is up with this place al thought and ate some pie

well I should get this place out

al sneaked past the guards

easy al said then shot a stream of crystals and slided on it

al saw donkeys with clothes

al accidently dropped his pie

hey an intruder the guard said

well see ya suckers al said

and shot electricity at the men then ran out of the room

Meanwhile Pinocchio was playing pool with lampwick

lampwick grew donkey ears

then a tail

Pinocchio pushed root beer away

do I look like a jackass lampwick asked

a stupid one Pinocchio said and brayed

hey you laugh like a donkey lampwick said and turned into a donkey

al grabbed Pinocchio said and ran

Pinocchio grew donkey ears and a tail

The. coachman came in front of al

al shot a stream of electricity to the coachman

The coachman took no damage

al Pinocchio said what do we do

you get out of here al said

and I will teach this coachman a lesson al said

The coachman punched al

al got up and punched the coachman

al took out a fire flower and went fire al

al. shot fireballs at the coachman but he dodged

al hit him with a fire uppercut

The coachman punched al and stomped on him

a ki blast him the coachman

it was alem tuber

bro al said but. how

used the machine alem said

al got up and punched the coachman in the face. then burned him

The coachman got up

alem kicked the coachman

I am invincible the coachman said

I stole. the souls of the donkeys

I guess. we need to surpass him. al said

al took out a cape. feather and went cape al

alem. went super Sayian

alem punched the coachman

al blasted the henchman

Meanwhile Pinocchio made it home

father Pinocchio called out

no one was inside

maybe he left Pinocchio said and saw a. letter

I can't read it Pinocchio said and started to cry

Meanwhile alem went super Sayian 2 and shot a final flash

al shot crystals to the coachman but he dodged then got killed by the final flash

let's go al said and flew

I won't let you go alone alem said

thanks al said and smiked knowing he had backup.

Meanwhile help us John said.

al flew and landed next to pinocchio

al pinocchio said

can you read this pinocchio asked

can you go to school alem asked

pinocchio glared at him

your father was eaten by a whale al said

Meanwhile here is alem skylia asked

1940 bob said

skylia fainted

I'll get the water bob said

I just hope those boys aren't slacking off their training

Meanwhile Pinocchio ran to the cliff and jumped

al put on a frog suit and dove in

alem drank some of the potion and jumped in

who are you Pinocchio asked

I'm alem al's twin brother

cool Pinocchio said

we should spilt up al said

alem swan off

let's go al said

Meanwhile alem was dashing underwater and saw monster time to wake him up

Meanwhile I hope my son is alive gepetto said

if only I could see him again

we haven't had a bite for days

Meanwhile al was looking for monstro

monstro al called out

all the fish swam away

alem swan past him

monstro Pinocchio said and swan

okay al said

time to get gepetto al said and raised up some crystals to block monstro

bye al said and swan away

The trio made it to the surface of the water

now what Pinocchio asked

monstro ate him

The end

credits are

we're just kidding

al and alem looked at eachother

The duo climbed to monstro's hole and went in

father Pinocchio said and hugged gepetto

alem grabbed everyone and threw them on the raft

al took out a fire flower and went fire al and shot the ship

acho monstro sneered

al shot another fire ball ate the whale

it was a robot

al jumped to the robot but got hit by a wave

The a metal glove punched al in the gut

alem flew and grabbed the man and threw him to shore

it was Mr Antonio

Antonio but why gepetto asked

he wanted to use Pinocchio for money al said

so he could become rich alem said

and I would have gotten away with it too it it weren't for you meddling kids Antonio said

al winked at the screen

Pinocchio turned into a real boy at long last

woo al said

alem was dancing

Pinocchio was dancing with his dad

Figaro kissed Cleo

al Pinocchio said

thank you for everything

no problem al said

don't worry kiddo

I will come back

on your birthday alem said

see ya al said and walked outside

The fairy came

so do I get my wish al asked

not yet the fairy said

aw man al said

something cane on al and alem's wrists

it was watches

you two will be stronger when you fight together the fairy said

thanks alem said

The duo returned home

where have you two been skylia asked

saving the day al said

al looked at the screen

hee hee al snicked

next is part 5

al was watching a movie

time for bed skylia said

come on al said and turned off the tv

Meanwhile

Italy

gepetto was craving some dolls

father when will you make me a brother Pinocchio asked

I will start tomorrow son I have to make emila's birthday gift gepetto said

but remember I don't bring puppets to life

I know Pinocchio said

alem was playing on his phone

what time is it al said

a blue light appears

what the alem asked

it was the blue fairy

hi madame al said

hello al and alem the fairy said

I guess Pinocchio needs help alem said

he wished for a brother but he is going to get a sister the fairy said and teleported with the boys

wow al said this place has improved

gee miss fairy jiminy said didn't expect you tonight

hey jiminy al said

hi al jiminy said. how's everything going

good al said

oh by the way this is my brother alem tuber

hey alem tuber said

The fairy gave life to a puppette named Rosa

isn t she cute al said

I can move Rosa said

gee I so didn't notice alem said sarcastically

who are you Rosa asked

I'm the blue fairy and tonight I give you life

because your brother needs a real sister

am I real Rosa asked

no the fairy said but that will be up to you and your concense

what's a concense Rosa asked

right here jiminy said

hi I'm jiminy cricket

well let's start right away Rosa said and fell down

well bro gotta ditch al said and went ghostfreak

alem turned big chill and flew away

hey you're getting pretty good with that al said

thanks alem said

Meanwhile

who's there geppeto said while protecting Pinocchio his son

here I am Rosa said

alem froze the gun undetected

geppeto was shocked

Pinocchio was mad

The fairy said that you two need me Rosa said as if she was calming someone down

I wanted a brother Pinocchio said

oh yes geppeto said

we need Rosa

geppeto put on some music

Pinocchio pouted

and Rosa copied Pinocchio

Pinocchio you should dance with Rosa jiminy said

I wanted a brother Pinocchio said

Meanwhile

al and alem ran to a hotel

this place hasn't changed al said

so I'm going to guess that this is where you. stayed last time alem said

yep al said

Meanwhile time for bed geppeto said

so. you two can go to school

what's school Rosa asked

I'll show you tomorrow Pinocchio said

Meanwhile a girl arrived

your not getting away from me that. easily

The girl said and laughed before a man said

WILL YOU SHUT UP

rosa sat in the dark cold nights

i can't go back home rosa said

not after what i did

now i'll never be a real girl

hi another girl said.

who are you

i'm lost rosa said

well who's your mom emila asked

I'm not sure Rosa said

what do you mean emila asked

Rosa came into the lights

your a puppet emila asked

oh before I forget my name is emila

and my name is Rosa

Meanwhile alem flew around the area and saw Mario come out of a pipe

alem kicked Mario into Luigi and sent them back

and stay out alem said

Meanwhile

Rosa and emila entered into a kitchen

and this is where we bake emila said

I need to know how to get home so my father and brother can teach how to be a real girl Rosa said

maybe I can help emila said

I have to learn to be honest genourous and patient Rosa said

okay emila said while mixing ingredients

try not to tell a lie Rosa because lying is bad and will make your nose grow

Rosa put her finger inside

no Rosa we can't sample that it's not finished and you will get sick emila said

Meanwhile al was bouncing off the walls looking for Rosa well well look who we have here John said

honest John al said

yes it's us the ones you tied up John said

al adjusted his ommitrix

It's hero time angry Luigi said and slammed his hand over the ommitrix

XLR8 resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has grey roller balls on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet. He has predominantly blue skin with bulging green eyes, black lips, and black stripes extending from his eyelids. He has two grey fins on his back, which are comparable to the dorsal fins of a fish. XLR8 also has a long striped blue and black tail. His elbows and legs are sharply pointed, and he has 2 claw-like fingers on each of his hands. He is dressed in black pants and turtleneck shirt with a blue stripe on the center.

XLR8 wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

xlr8 quickly tied them up and threw them. in prison

bye xlr8 said and sped off

Meanwhile Cecilia came in

dear gracious child we've been looking all over for. you Cecilia said and scooped Rosa up

emila clean this place up.

Meanwhile al ran to his hotel

welcome home al alem said

just stop it al said

Meanwhile Rosa was returned home

Pinocchio pouted

Meanwhile Chrissy let the two cons out

remember the plan Chrissy said

then the villains laugh

rosa was returned home safley and geppeto was glad he did not have to go out to sea

what was your first day of school like Rosa asked Pinocchio

Pinocchio sighed and said it's best you don't know

please Rosa asked

son it's best you do geppeto said

even I don't know

yeah Pinocchio alem said

al covered his mouth

well I was walking to school until I saw two cons a fox and a cat Pinocchio said

and they're after you alem said

alem jumped in the window

alem Pinocchio said what are you doing here

to keep Rosa away from honest John and his friend

al landed on alem

hey Pinocchio al said

hello Rosa al said

I just came to warn you that Chrissy is willing to eliminate you

al jumped out the window

who was that Rosa asked

al and alem they helped me become a real boy.

it's time for bed geppeto said

as father my friends let me stay up

do they jiminy said

no Pinocchio said and went to bed

that's what I thought jiminy said

Pinocchio woke up and looked at emila's dolls and had a plan

it was 2 am and alem was playing on his phone .

al had agreed to give him internet as long as alem woke al up in case something goes wrong with Rosa

this is the life alem said while playing 2k20

he was playing as the Lakers.

I should check on Rosa alem said

.alem checked the room and saw something was wrong

al alem called

jiminy the blue fairy called.

hello mi lady jiminy said.

wake up the fairy said

Pinocchio is about to get in trouble

don't worry about him I talked to him last night jiminy said.

he didn't listen a concense never sleeps

I'm up jiminy said

jiminy looked around the room and saw geppeto telling Pinocchio to sit down

Pinocchio did not look happy

it turns out Pinocchio had taken off the heads of emila's dolls

Rosa was horrified to see that and was scared of what emila might think

al a.k.a angry Luigi was playing sad music in the background

Rosa walked to school with al

don't worry about Pinocchio he will be okay al said

al and Rosa approached a play yard

emila rapidly waved at Rosa

I know exactly what this is al said and scooped Rosa up and ran to school

emila got sad

welcome back woody a sarcastic voice said

al turned around to see Chrissy with some new friends

can't take me on alone I see al said

these are my friends Chrissy said and pointed at one girl she is veronica

oh brother al said

and this one is cassaria

and this one is vita

and this one is pointing at Priscilla

nobody cares al said

I wonder how Jason is doing

Jason was having a massage

ah this is the life Jason said

I should leave al be he's too good for me

yep I am having the time of my life

Rosa walked inside the classroom

you better behave al told the girls and ran back

meanwhile Pinocchio was busy repairing the dolls while his father watched him

but he wasn't the only one watching him

so that's the boy honest John said

and while he is busy we can get our sweet

vengeance

al came back with pizza

cheese alem said

half cheese half meat al said

lunch time in session the bros said

since it was lunch time the girls convinced Rosa to come with them

maybe enrico can tell emila about the dolls for me Rosa thought.

priscilla took out the key

how does she have the key rosa asked

her father is the guard chrissy said

why do they keep the gate closed during the day Rosa said

for safe keeping vita said

the girls ran through the gate

these poor people have bad disease so

Prince nicclo is making sure we don't get them veronica said

so if we throw food at them we won't get sick now isn t that nice vita said

I suppose Rosa said

you're invited to the party right vita said because your really a nobody if you don't go

maybe emila will let me in Rosa said

you blockhead emila doesn't get to decide who comes she's basically a nobody

hey look enrico vita said

I can help him Rosa thought

enrico catch Rosa said

al and alem finished the pizza

well gotta check on rosa al said and took out a cape feather

al spun around and turned into cape al

see ya al said and flew away

i hope rosa is okay al thought

alem just looked up

should I tell him someone could see him

nah alem said

he could get out of it

al came to Pinocchio's house and saw honest John and kicked him into Gideon

the two was sent flying

jiminy al said

check on Rosa she might be in trouble

she is in trouble a voice with disappointment said

al the fairy said Rosa is in deep trouble

but I have to stop honest John and Gideon from taking Pinocchio

jiminy you must meet Rosa by the gate hurry the fairy said

al flew to the cons and shot a thunder ball at Gideon but no avail

what the al said

we're stronger John said

al just looked at them and cracked his knuckles it's on al said

meanwhile

a carriage approached the girls.

it's Prince Nicolo veronica said.

he's probably going to the party vita said

who is that Rosa asked

the girls looked at the puppet

hello Prince Nicole is the greatest, cutest

guy in the world

it can't be a man said in the wagon

what is it the Prince said boredly

a wooden girl the man said

really stop trying to pull my leg the Prince said until he saw the puppet

stop Prince Nicolo said

al kicked John

Gideon scratched al with his claws

al was sent to normal

al took out a metal cap

metal went up on al's arms and legs

metal al

time to bring the pain al said

al mindwaved alem

what is it alem said and paused his game can you check on Pinocchio I am in a fight al asked

sure alem said

meanwhile

Prince Nicolo stopped to see the girl

what. is your name. Nicolo asked

her name is Rosa veronica asked and she doesn't go anywhere without her best friends

fine all of you get in the Prince snapped

the five girls jumped in

al will be so jealous Chrissy thought

but I should not talk to strangers Rosa said

but you know his name Chrissy said

Rosa climbed in

Rosa wait jiminy said

come back

the halls were amazing Rosa and the girls were stunned

the palace was buildt gothic style small torches

wow Rosa said

.amazing Chrissy said

maybe al should come here

where is al Rosa thought

al was punching honest John

then shot some crystals at Gideon

take that al said and jumped and kicked honest John

the metal cap wore off

crud al said

time to die John said

not good al said

meanwhile what a nice statue Priscilla said and touched it

a hand touched her shoulder

Don't you dare touch that you little brat a woman said

and you talking to me Priscilla asked

yes I am you little good for nothing street rat the woman said

how dare you Priscilla said

let's calm down Rosa said

meanwhile alem was playing Dragon ball z rage on roblox

wait a minute

if al didnt mention Rosa when he left then

Rosa is alone alem said

alem ran out of the hotel

meanwhile priscallia got slapped so hard that she fell down

I am the housekeeper the woman said

how did you get in any way the Prince is out on a party

Prince Nicolo did Chrissy said

Prince Nicolo came behind a wooden girl

mia was shocked

come on mia you should be used to my tricks by now the Prince said

how was the party mia asked

I did not go Nicolo said

you're supposed to go your father will find out Mia said

but I want to play with my new toy Nicolo whined

talk about babies Chrissy said silently

fine I will go

but make sure the little one is locked away Nicolo said

what about the others mia said

let them walk around a bit then get rid of them

Nicolo left

that takes care of Rosa Chrissy thought

and honest John and Gideon must have finished al off

mission complete

Chrissy followed Nicolo unknowingly

meanwhile

al was sent flying through houses

time to finish him off John said

a ki blast hit the con artists

thanks alem al said

I'm not alem a girl said wearing a pink sweater and had cat ears and a tail

who are you al asked

I'm delta

and I'm angry Luigi but call me al for short

honest John and Gideon got up

okay two people are going to die John said

and it's going to be you two delta said you failed experiments from area 51

epic burn al said and adjusted his ommitrix

fire rose around angry luigi as molten rocks went on his body and some broke

Heatblast is a plasma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by red rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have aslight oval-like design with only two toes.

delta revealed her claws and her eyes turned red

okay heatblast said with a smirk

meanwhile emila was baking bread

a blue light came down

emila got nervous

do not be afraid the blue fairy said

I am the blue fairy

I brought both Pinocchio and Rosa to life

and jiminy need your help to save Rosa

but what if Rosa is still upset with me emila asked

it doesn't matter the fairy said

I have to deliver some paisteres emila said

I will take care of that the fairy said.

meanwhile

hello Rosa said is anyone there

no response

hello Rosa said again

this is boring Rosa said.

meanwhile heatblastkicked John and shot a fireball at him

John used a claw slash to hit heatblast

al was sent to normal

al shot thunder at John

but John dodged

meanwhile. delta was beating up Gideon

chaos spear delta said and sent the cat flying

al took out a vanish cap and went vanish al

al was beating up John and shot electricity at the duo

this fight is not over John said

yeah and unless you want to die go home these suit can only be broken with indestructible people

wow delta said

wait you talk John said

thanks to the suit Gideon said

al took out two stars

delta and al broke the suits

then the police came

delta went back to normal

come with me al said and took out a super leaf and went raccoon al

and flew up

delta flew with him

meanwhile emila to jiminy

jiminy come on we have to save Rosa

what's the point it's too late jiminy said

was it too late when Pinocchio went to pleasure island

no jiminy said

listen everybody makes mistake and we learn from them and there is no way your going to learn if your just going to give up

emila said

oh by the way what does Prince Nicolo want with Rosa

just like stromboli a showpiece come on jiminy said

alem came

mind if I help alem said

meanwhile so why did you save me al asked

I've heard about how you help others and go on adventures

and I wanted to join you so the blue fairy granted my wish delta said

oh by the way that was awesome al said

aww thanks delta said

now come on we have a mission al said and flew faster.

meanwhile

Rosa was locked in a well furnished parlor, as Prince Niccolò had insisted that she was well taken care of. She was grateful for his kindness, but she was beginning to get lonely. The other girls had been told that they could explore the grounds until the Prince returned from the mayor's party, and Rosa could only assume they were having a wonderful time, while she was stuck in this boring old room.

Her stomach growled, reminding her that she'd skipped lunch at noon. Silently looked towards the door, she wondered if someone might bring her some food.

Then, like magic, the door opened and a tiny girl, who looked hungrier than Rosa felt, entered the room with a platter of goodies. The girl curtsied, and said, "My name is Balbina, and I'm the daughter of the head cook here. Prince Niccolò picked me personally to attend to you."

"Well, you don't need to be afraid," Rosa said, perplexed at the fear in the little girl's eyes.

Balbina, who Rosa assumed was younger than herself, only stared back, uncomprehending. Then she roused herself and began setting the goodies out on a small table in the center of the room. She didn't look at Rosa, but kept her eyes glued on her task.

"What have I done?" Rosa persisted, suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to talk to someone, "Why are you afraid?"

Balbina didn't look up, she didn't respond, she only increased her speed at setting things up.

"Would you like to share some of my food?" Rosa asked, and Balbina's hand froze. The little wooden girl had struck the right nerve.

Very slowly, Balbina turned to face Rosa, who had taken a slice of bread off her plate and was sizing up her little maid from a couple of steps back.

"You're not sick are you?" the wooden girl asked, prepared to throw the slice at Balbina if that was necessary.

Balbina looked at Rosa as if she were out of her mind. "Nooo…," she said, cautiously.

"Oh good," Rosa relaxed, not really wanting to throw food at the small child. "Well, then sit down and share this food with me," she persisted.

Balbina gave her a mortified look. "But if I'm caught—" She shook her head, unwilling to finish the sentence.

"I'm sure Prince Niccolò won't mind." Rosa stated naively.

Balbina's eyes widen. "Hewillmind," she stated with certainly.

"But you must be mistaken—" Rosa started to say, but Balbina silenced her with another mortified look.

"No, I'm not!"

Then the young maid turned away, heading quickly towards the door.

"Please, just eat these!" Rosa's pleaded, stopping Balbina in her tracks.

Turning slowly, the young maid turned saw the wooden girl holding out the slice of bread and a pear. It was nearly overwhelming to the hunger little child. She took the food without further questions and it was gone in less than a minute. Then she was gone as well, fleeing the room at top speed.

Rosa sighed, staring at the now firmly closed door. She had hoped that Balbina would stay and keep her company, but now she was alone again. She sat down in a chair to wait for what would happen next.

al and delta landed near a gate

who is that delta asked pointing at a man with a red coat

the coachman al said

hide

why delta said

this dude is strong al said he drains the souls of people when they turn into donkeys al said

meanwhile

Balbina!" Prince Niccolò's cook called her daughter. "Mia told me that you're to train our new maid and shoe-shine boy to help with our new guest—Prince Niccolò wants the poor wooden dear all ready for his party tonight."

"The new maid and shoe-shine boy?" Balbina asked, perplexed.

"Don't ask questions girl—get a move on," her mother replied, waving a spatula to shoo her youngster away.

Balbina shrugged. "Where are they?" she asked.

"In the servants' dining room—you're to take them with you when you give that poor wooden thing her dinner tonight."

Upon entering the servant's dining room, Balbina saw a strong young girl who looked like she was capable of hard work and a boy who looked like a scarecrow. The girl regarded her calmly, through steady eyes, while taking in everything around her. The boy's eyes held an adventurous glimmer, a look that suggested that he enjoyed a good time with close friends. Both children wore Prince Niccolò's servant's uniforms. Balbina also noted a large cricket amongst the bottles on a high shelf, but bugs were common in the servants' quarters, so she ignored it.

"Hello," she greeted them, business-like, "I'm Balbina and I'm supposed to train you to serve Prince Niccolò and his guests." She paused for a moment, looking at each one in turn, "What are your names, please?"

"The girl smiled with an unshakable confidence that Balbina had never seen on savants. It made her a little uneasy, but mostly jealous. She wished that she didn't feel the need to cower in the corner every minute of her life.

"My name is Emilia" the girl stated.

The boy, it seemed to Balbina, looked like his confidence was newly acquired. He didn't seem quite as comfortable as the girl, but he had the bold look of a shy person who has been assured of victory.

"I'm Enrico." He said, unable to stop a grin from appearing on his face.

"Will you come with me?" Balbina asked, "We're currently hosting a guest and Prince Niccolò has asked that you help me with her."

"This guest," Emilia asked, rising the bench, "what is her name, please?"

"Rosa," Balbina replied, not noticing the cricket hop into Enrico's pocket.

The little maid took a tray of food and was about to instruct Emilia to do the same, but the sturdy girl was already balancing two trays of her own.

Balbina's jaw dropped. "It took me years to learn to balance trays like that," she stammered.

Emilia flashed a smile and shrugged, "I've had lots of practice."

"But how?"

"Does that really matter? Lead the way to Rosa!"

Balbina, out of habit, deflated and did as she was told.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Emilia said quietly, reading the situation.

"Don't worry about it." Balbina snapped, her feelings still hurt.

Emilia nearly spoke again, but decided against it. They needed to concentrate on getting Rosa and themselves out of the castle; by tomorrow, with any luck, the little maid wouldn't even remember her.

Balbina led the way to the parlor where Rosa was stashed and opened the door. She stepped back so that the new servants could enter and was stunned to see that her wooden charge seemed to know them.

"Emilia!" Rosa cried excitedly, then more quietly, she added, "Enrico, is that you?" She backed away, looking worried, saying, "I'm so glad you feel better."

Enrico pressed his finger to his lips and winked, but Balbina didn't notice the clandestine gesture; her attention focused on Emilia as the baker's daughter set out the food. She was flabbergasted! How could this girl know so much about serving?

"How can you know how to serve?" she asked, finally finding her voice, "I'm supposed to teach you?"

Emilia paused to look at her. For a fleeting moment, she wondered if they'd been caught, but quickly dismissed the idea. How could anyone know the real reason they were there? She flashed Balbina a big smile, saying, "Well, Prince Niccolò wouldn't have hired beginners, would he?"

Balbina shrugged, looking uncertain, "Well, I suppose not..."

"We'll take it from here," Enrico said suddenly, as he squatted, pretending to shine Rosa's shoes.

"But—" Balbina started to say.

"We've got it," Enrico's tone was firm. He rose from the floor and practically pushed Balbina out the door.

"That was mean," Emilia pointed out, once the door was closed.

Enrico shrugged, "Do we really have time for niceties? Let's get out of here! Rosa are you ready?"

The wooden girl had been standing silently ever since Enrico had shushed her, but now her words came in a rush.

"Emilia, are you mad at me? Enrico, are you still sick? How did you get here? Where did you get those servant's clothes—you look funny!"

Suddenly Jiminy popped out of Enrico's pocket and hopped to the floor. Rosa gave a cry of delight, "Oh, Jiminy! You're here too!"

"Shh!" Enrico cautioned, "Not so loud. We're here to get you out of this place."

"How did we get here?" Emilia repeated some of Rosa's questions, "Where did we get the clothes?" She looked down at herself and shrugged, "Well, I think the Blue Fairy had something to do with it."

"Let's go," Enrico said, impatiently motioning towards the door, "This place gives me the creeps."

"Oh, but I can't go!" Rosa protested, "Prince Niccolò invited me to have dinner with himself and his friend tonight."

"Now, wait a minute Rosa," Jiminy interjected, "Prince Niccolò isn't nice—as your official conscience, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, but your wrong Jiminy!" Rosa insisted, "Prince Niccolò is the nicest guy I've ever met!"

"I think she needs to get out more often," Enrico muttered under his breath holding his throat and pretending to gag.

"Jiminy's not wrong, Rosa." Emilia explained earnestly, "Prince Niccolò is a very bad man."

"I don't believe it!" Rosa declared, her eyes widening.

"What if we can prove it?" Enrico challenged.

"You can't prove it."

"Oh, yes, I can! Just come with us."

"But what about dinner? I can't be late."

"If we're wrong, then we'll have you back here in plenty of time."

"You'll be wrong."

"Wait and see."

As he spoke, Enrico gently pulled the door open and looked left and right down the corridor, "All clear," he whispered, with a nod to Emilia, "Let's go."

At first, with Enrico leading them, they crept down the wall, but after passing several empty hallways, they picked up speed until they were almost running. Noiseless on the thick carpet, they swept their gaze back and forth, watching for a potential exit. Suddenly at the end of the long corridor, Enrico stopped short and peered around the corner. His face, confident until now, took on a perplexed look.

"What is it?" Emilia whispered, curious, but half afraid to lean her head around the corner.

"I'm just thinking about how we could prove to Rosa that Prince Niccolò is as bad as we know he is."

"You mean that you don't have something in mind already?"

Enrico shrugged, as if finding dirt on Prince Niccolò would be the simplest thing he'd ever done. "No." he replied.

Emilia rolled her eyes, but said nothing. There wasn't anything to say and they had to get out of the castle. Arguing wouldn't help.

"Oh, come on," Enrico said, flashing her a bright smile, "How hard can it be? Besides, we promised Rosa."

"What's the hold up?" Jiminy asked, hopping to Emilia's shoulder.

"Genius forgot to plan ahead." Emilia muttered.

"We'll get out of here." Enrico defended himself, "andkeep our promise to Rosa."

"Where's Prince Niccolò?" Rosa asked, finally lending her voice to the discussion, "I want to say good-bye if I have to go home."

"Oh no, you don't." Enrico said.

"It would be very dangerous to say good-bye to Prince Niccolò, Rosa," Jiminy explained, using his umbrella to glide to the floor, "As your official conscience—"

"Shhh" Enrico interrupted, flinching slightly, as an adventurous gleam leapt into his eyes.

meanwhile alem ran into the palace and attacked the guards left and right .

this is too easy alem said

let me in on the action delta said and ran inside the palace.

No delta come back angry Luigi sai

delta kicked a butler down

three men came with guns

really delta said

delta knocked them all out

meanwhile delta was beating up a bunch of men

well well well look who we have here

the coachman said

who are you Nicolo asked

al grabbed delta and ran

I told you not to mess around al said

Chrissy landed in front of them

no where to go Chrissy said

and are you cheating on me?

we are not dating al said.

alem kicked the coachman in the face and punched him in the gut the hit him with a blast

al jumped on Nicolo and punched him in the face

meanwhile emila found Rosa

emila Rosa said and hugged her

let's get out of here enrico

but I have to attend a dinner Rosa said

enrico grabbed Rosa and ran

meanwhile delta kicked chrissy

out of the window

let's get out of here al said

alem ran off

delta was about to leave until the coachman kicked her down

al shot thunder at the coachman then grabbed delta and ran

let me know if you want to go round two with the blue delta said

Rosa and after al

meanwhile Pinocchio was bored

maybe I can save Rosa before the parents got home Pinocchio said

I can't get in trouble for that

but where is she. Pinocchio thought

a blue light came

blue fairy Pinocchio said

Pinocchio you should focus at the task at hand the fairy said

what is it Pinocchio asked

don't get excited the fairy said

angry Luigi needs your help to save the boys from pleasure island

ok Pinocchio said.

so the coachman is back jiminy said

yep al said and me and alem is going back to pleasure island

can i come delta asked.

fine al said

wait Pinocchio said I'm here

the fairy told me everything I'm going to join al and enrico

about time you finished with the toys alem said

so your Pinocchio delta said

hi Pinocchio said

so delta al asked what's your origin story

tell me yours first delta said

no way ladies first al said

I'm stronger than you delta said

okay al said

the screen shows a different planet

this is the planet where my father was from al said

it was planet vegeta

I'm sort of a hybrid al said

but here I am on earth

the screen shows a green stripe dash across a street

there's me al said

I had cool powers

it shows al dash into a building

al ran up the building

then was falling

al shot crystals to form a slide

wee al said

my brother. and I would always have our secret talks

until 2017but. I had one friend called Katie

she was the first one who discovered my powers

then when I was 8

I found a leaf with eyesthe screen shows al grab ital turned into tanokki al

al ran and flew to the sky

this was my first time flying on earth and it felt so right

even if I nearly made a plane crash

that was sweet Rosa said

only 40 minutes till Showtime enrico said

so Pinocchio asked what's

your origin story

I don't wanna talk about it delta said

you don't have to tell us Rosa said

aw thanks Rosa delta said

oh by the way alem flew away

al took out a p wing

in a moment al was gone

well I'll meet you boys at the island delta said and flew away

alem was getting close

a white dash passed him

al alem said then a pink stripe passed him

oh come on alem said and went super Sayian and flew faster

al landed into a dark island

wait ten minutes al said

meanwhile emila and Rosa went to a farm

should we split up Rosa asked

yeah emila said it would make go faster

i'll go this way you and jiminy go the others.

emila i found one rosa called out

that was easy emila said

pinocchio and enrico arrived

pinocchio angry luigi

come out chrissy called using a microphone

a bunch of toys fired missles

the missiles were slowed down

time was moving in delta's favour .

delta just slapped them away

delta tied two boys together

delta ate a hamburger

then delta grabbed her friends and put them on seats

delta grabbed a man's underwear and tied it up on a roller coaster

time went back to normal

come on enrico said

that was awesome delta said looking at all the boys groining in pain

meanwhile

who are you Rosa asked

what are you doing where the housekeeper asked

uh oh Rosa said

great now what emila asked herself

my name is perio the boy said

what is going on here balbina the housekeeper asked

we're here to rescue these boys Rosa said

.Rosa emila said you can't give her the information

but I'm not supposed to lie Rosa said

this is a different situation emila said

sorry Rosa said

it's okay jiminy said at least your more honest than Pinocchio

Let's split up and try to save the boys enrico said

al and Pinocchio walked one isle

alem ran off

delta was gone

oh come on people enrico said

meanwhile balbina broke into tears

what's wrong predo asked

my mom was arrested balbina said

oh no that's crazy emila said

it's wrong not crazy balbina said

my mom did nothing I'm the one who stole the food so boys can eat.

don't worry about it my uncle is a jailior

I can try and convince him to let her out emila said

but she won't have a job anymore

who would hire a thief balbina asked

my uncle in vinnice Pedro said

if we get there tonight my uncle will hire her

besides I have a friend who saved a boy from pleasure island if he could do that

he could help us

you mean al Rosa asked

how do you know Pedro asked

he saved my brother Rosa said

Let's get moving jiminy said

delta attacked the coachman out of nowhere

delta pressed a button

a boat came and picked up delta

I'm am a god delta said

the coachman shot a soul punisher to delta

uh oh delta said

did you hear something al asked

nope Pinocchio said and continued walking

hey al said

it's your best friend

lampwick Pinocchio said

alem ran and found Chrissy

why hello alem

bring me your brother and I will get you 2k21 Chrissy said

all you have to do is join me you don't have to do anything

just give me the signal

sorry don't make deals with idiots alem said

plus dutkus in my meal ticket alem said

Chrissy kicked alem

alem tried to punch her

but Chrissy ducked and punched alem in the face and shot a plasma blast at alem but alem dodged

you did it now alem said and teleported

alem punched her from behind then grabbed her legs and slammed her head on the brick wall

ow Chrissy said

alem kicked her through the wall

the others were walking into a forest

anyone scared of owls Pedro asked

not me balbina said

not me Rosa said

owls aren't my favourite jiminy admitted due to being a cricket

Rosa picked jiminy up and put him on her shoulder

I hope al destroys that cube predo said

what cube jiminy asked

the one that places a curse on pleasure island predo

when al and his brother fought the coachman I thought they would break the curse

that cube makes the coachman immortal.

so that's how it happened jiminy said

if only we could warn them Rosa said

wait they're here Pedro asked

yeah they're going to save the boys jiminy said

that's nice balbina said

enrico ran past Pinocchio

run pinoke enrico said

why Pinocchio asked then a dark shadow over came them

weapon vs weapon al said and took out a hammer bros suit and his shirt turned yellow

al grew a shell

hammer al

al shot hammers at the coachman

the coachman used his whip to send the hammers away

al the blue fairy said

you have to break the cube

thank you fairy for the advice as his ommitrix glowed

I knew there was a weak point in him al said

al threw more hammers

the coachman used his whip to send the hammers away again

al hit him with a shell dash

the coachman was sent back

al hit him with two hammers

the coachman used his whip to hit al

al was sent flying then landed on feet

its hero time angry luigi said and adjusted his ommitrix

blue eletricty went on angry luigi's body

the some rocks went on his body

Shock Rock's body appears to mainly consist of blue energy. There are four retractablespikes protruding from both of his shoulders. His arms are rather large, stretching down nearly to his feet in resting position. His arms, chest, and legs are rock-like. His eyes are green and a moss-like substance can be seen around his neck and shoulders.

oh yeah shock rock said as the ommitrix beeped

huh shock rock said and turned it

Omni-Kix Shock Rock is a robotic energy humanoid. His Omni-Kix armor is black and grey with spikes on the shoulders and glowing green details on the legs. His head is covered in a grey and neon green helmet and he has black and grey gauntlets.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest with a white circle connected by four grey tubes.

oh yeah this is awesome shock rock said and shot a eletric blast at the coachman

some new trick won't stop me the coachman said

maybe this will shock rock said and created a energy whip and whipped the coachman

the donkeys laughed

delta woke up and kicked the coachman in the face but the coachman grabbed her tail and blasted her away with another soul blaster

shock rock was whippin the shadow men then he timed out

aw man al said as the coach man kicked him down then whipped him

stop pinocchio cried out please

it's my turn alem said

alem turned super Sayian 2 and shot a big bang attack to him

the coachman threw delta to it

alem flew through the explosion and punched the coachman in the face

the two was trying to hit each other

boom blast the coachman said and shot alem with a shockwave

wake up al said to delta

you can't die

you meant more than just a godly being

your my friend al said

delta woke up

where is that mortal delta said

he went that way al said

meanwhile emila came back I'm sorry dear but your mom didn't survive

what balbina said

your mom had a heart attack because she was framed emila said

but where will I go balbina asked

realizing she was alone

my parents will take you in

it will be nice to have a sister Pedro said

thank you all so much balbina asked

also the police wouldn't let me go until I told them about Nicolo and the coachman's plan emila said

alright Rosa said

I know al can break the curse Pedro said

he will Rosa said confidently

that's the spirit jiminy said

meanwhile

Pinocchio and enrico was trapped

alem found the coachman and went super Sayian blue

alem tried to hit him but the coachman used a soul punisher

enrico tried to run but the coachman grabbed the boys

let them go a police man said with a big mob

then put your hands down

men attack the coachman said

al punched one

then delta blasted the last one

don't get cocky little girl the coachman said

and all of you surrender

delta froze time and got the boys to safety

delta returned the time

delta punched the coachman so hard a white cube fell out

delta was hitting the coachman rapidly

delta shot a chaos spear to him

I'm still alive the coachman said

looking for this Pinocchio said holding a cube

Pinocchio now al said

Pinocchio stepped on it

all the boys were back to normal

lampwick hugged Pinocchio

I knew you could do it lampwick said

a bunch of boys was carrying Pinocchio

delta jumped on a boat

al you are okay in my book delta said come on in

the two were gone

alem got furious

oh come on seriously alem said

meanwhile

Pedro and balbina made it to the ship in time

do you think we will see them again Rosa asked

no Venice is a long way from here emila said let's go home

emila hugged Rosa and it stayed like that for a while

Rosa I think your the best friend I've had emila said

you too Rosa said

Rosa entered her house and saw the dolls repaired

meanwhile al ran to a new Orleans and saw stromboli

can I kill him delta asked

be my guest al said

delta blasted him

meanwhile Pinocchio and geppeto returned home and saw Rosa

there's a note Pinocchio said

dear brother I'm sorry for breaking your wish if you want I'll leave and never returnbut the desicion is up to you

Pinocchio looked at Rosa and said

thanks for being my sister

the blue fairy came

is that the fairy delta asked

yep al said

you've proven to be honest patent and unselfess you can now be a real girl the fairy said

al had a few tear drops

Rosa was noe a real girl

delta started crying

why is this so beautiful she asked

life al said

we should go back delta said

no today is emila's birthday I wanna make alem jealous

delta grew a demon smile oh yes that shall do quite well

yikes al said

jiminy just could not sleep not after what he just saw

he looked at geppeto the owner of the place and thought about when he made Rosa and the adventure they just had

then he looked at Pinocchio the boy who was once a puppet

he remember their adventures and how Pinocchio had changed since he broke emila's dolls two nights ago

then he looked at al and remembered how he and scrappy helped saved Pinocchio from stromboli

he remembers how al helped them escaped please island the first time

Pinocchio woke up and strecthed his arms out wide but made sure not to wake up Rosa

what's today Pinocchio did a pose like Mario thinking in Mario and Luigi rpg

it's emila's birthday Pinocchio said

Rosa wake up

Rosa just shifted

Pinocchio shoke. rosa

pinoky let me sleep I ran around the coast last night

father Rosa's a real girl

geppetto whipped his head up

Rosa got out of bed and got on the floor

the floor feels warmer than normal Rosa thought

wait a minute puppets can't feel Rosa looked at her hands

they had flesh

whoo geppeto cheered we must celebrate

Pinocchio danced with Rosa

geppeto got up and danced with his children

father today's emila's birthday Pinocchio said

how come emila didn't tell me that it's her birthday Rosa asked

emila doesn't like to be in the spotlight even when she deserves it Pinocchio said while helping Rosa with her coat

meanwhile the coachman was miserable

his plans failed

a guard came move it he said

meanwhile angry Luigi tied stromboli to a pole

oh boy al thought emila will love this

she sure will delta said

meanwhile alem came home and punched Jason in the gut

oh come on Jason said

meanwhile emila was slowly baking bread

this was her first time baking on her own then she heard talking

emila was still wobbly from last night but still tried her best

Pinocchio came in emila Pinocchio said I have a surprise for you

what emila said

Rosa came in

notice anything different Rosa asked

no I don't oh my gosh your a real girl emila said then ran and hugged Rosa

al came in with the cake it was chocolate

um emila Rosa said I made this for you

it was a friendship bracelet

emila had tears in her eyes

thank you so much emila said

no problem after all you did help me become a real girl Rosa said

can we eat the cake delta asked

al grabbed her before she could

control yourself girl al said

emila opened another gift it was a sewing kit from her brothers

aww you guys are the best emila said then blew out the candles

emila cut a slice of cake

delta took a big pieceand ate it

I have a gift Pinocchio said

emila unwrapped it

it was her dolls repaired

fess up boy al said wearing a jury suit

you gotta tell the truth jiminy said to Pinocchio

when Rosa was born I was mad that I didn't get my wish so I broke the dolls

so I had to repair them father helped me before our fun started

I just want you all to know that I love my sister Pinocchio said

Rosa hugged Pinocchio your the best brother ever Rosa said

and your the best sister Pinocchio said

al pulled down the curtains

all of Pinocchio's old enemies was tied up to a rocket

say your prayers al said

you deserve it delta said

3 2 1 blast off al said and sent them flying

there was fireworks

a portal appeared

delta ran threw it

al looked at everyone and smirked

al ran around Italy then came back

Pinocchio walked up to him

thanks angry Luigi for everything Pinocchio said

no problem al said

al walked in the portal

meanwhile

emila and Rosa was alone for the time being eating cake

you know emila I'm glad Pinocchio fixed those dolls I was worried you would be mad Rosa said

I wondered about that Rosa you shouldn't have worried

thuth to be told geppeto has repaired those toys more times than I can count

I used to get so mad when my brothers broke them

but life to short to be mad about things

like Prince Nicolo and the coachman Rosa said

yeah emila said

well delta dealt with Prince Nicolo Rosa said and it's good that Pinocchio and angry Luigi broke that cube

what cube emila asked

the one that turns kids into donkeys Rosa said

Rosa emila enrico said running with Pinocchio

I heard the news congratulations Rosa enrico said while hugging Rosa and kissed her on the cheek

then he did the same for emila then said happy birthday my friend

group hug Pinocchio said pushing the gang together

I say we make a pact enrico said

what's that. Rosa asked

we stay best friends forever enrico said

agreed everyone said

jiminy smiled

it's so nice to see a happy ending he said

thank you blue fairy

just do the right thing the fairy said

I will jiminy said

Pinocchio picked up jiminy

you didn't think I'd forget you did you Pinocchio said

no way jiminy said I'm with you to the end

meanwhile al came home

it was 6:00 am

thanks blue fairy al said and smirked

I finally have a new friend al said

well time to start my day al said and walked out of his room

see ya angry Luigi said and took out a cape feather and went cape angry Luigi and flew off.

next is the 6th one

Al was flying around the planet

I have to get home al thought . so al landed and saw the professer in danger and decided to help .

al. grabbed his metal mushroom and ate it al's arm turned metal then his leg then he was fully metal .

thr professer was in a five on one beatdown but it was about to be five on two .

al approched and punched one fat guy in the gut then two guys kicked al but hurt their legs due to metal .

one guy tried to kick al but al dodged . weak al said and punched him then went to normal the leader came you will pay for this then ran off . thank you the professer said no problem al said anyway gotta go he. said and grabbed a. tanooki suit

and grew raccon ears. then a. tail then grew fur on his legs then on his arms then

on his chest

the screen shows tanooki al . bye al said and flew home.

meanwhile alem and bob was training hi dad i am back al said then alem kicked bob. in the face . your getting good bob said a little too good he thought .

the screen shows them eating rice this is so good mom al said aw skylia said thanks son. no problem al said so bob said where were you bob asked . everywhere al said .

the tv shows al beating up five thugs . alem looks at al. were they strong he asked .

not even close al says and washes his plate and goes to his room and turns off the light .

night. al alem says night alem al says then notices a bright shine hey al says . whats that . come on alem says.

alem ran down the road and cape al followed him.

30 mimutes later

the boys arrived in townsville to see

someone getting robbed

alem teleports and kicks the guy then runs out .

meanwhile .

the professer wakes up in his lab to see three little girls .

hi one of the girls greeted.

hello the professor greeted

what are you names .

you created us so it's only fair you name us. the girl said

since you opened up first i will call you blossom.

one girl giggled.

since your so bubbly I'll call you bubbles .

now you . hm .

how about buttercup al said out of nowhere .

oh yes buttercup the professor said. buttercup pouted a bit .

isn't it their birthday al says . yeah alem says you gotta get them something.

oh my the professor says and runs out the door.

buttercup eye beams alem in the nuts owch alem states that hurts you know alem said . i don't even know you buttercup said. I'm al al greeted and this is my bro alem . we are friends of the professor.

cool blossom said . girls I'm back the professor said

alem teleported out of the house.

thanks al for looking after the girls . no problem al said anyway i got to go .

bye the girls waved bye al said and ran out the door.

so alem said what's next .

bed al said and went cape al and flew home wait up alem said and ran . a monkey glared at them

the next day al was training with alem

alem tried to punch al but al jumped and. kicked him in the face . kids skylia called we're going to town for a party . woo al said .

alem ran downtown only to run into a monkey. the monkey had a big brain ew alem said and ran back home .

dad where is the party. 14 bacon road.

bob. replied. Thanks alem said and ran off . not so fast skylia said but he was gone . don't worry mom al said i will get him.

Meanwhile blossom was chasing her sisters when she. saw a. mirror then alem passed by. blossom chased alem down. but alem doesn't know that and arrived at the party .cool party blossom said by the way tag you're it. Then flew away. alem went super sayian and flew for al .

Meanwhile al was walking. I am bored al said then adjusted his ommitrix and transformed into xlr8 and ran.

Then alem tagged xlr8. really xlr8 said then grabbed alem come on we have to dress . but alem was gone then ran back . okay let's go he said. xlr8 said.

Meanwhile bubbles tagged buttercup and flew away. girls the professor called and saw the damage . al came to. the professor. any problems professor. yes indeed . al grabbed a cape feather and went cape al and flew after blossom. alem chased buttercup.

buttercup tagged both blossom and bubbles. Then al used a lasso to tie them up. okay girls al said in a police desqusie. your under arrest for all this damage but the girls eye beamed the ropes to escape.

then they flew away tagging each other

meanwhile the mayor was walking down the hallway oh boy

yeah you tell them mayor a woman said .

oh boy the mayor said.

the powerpuff girls were tagging each other while flying towards town hall. al made 6 clones to try and stop them.

oh boy the mayor said. what are we going to do the woman asked . oh boy the mayor said turning left .

where are you going mayor we are in a serious pickle the woman said . exactly the mayor said.

the girls actually destroyed the clones with out noticing .

the mayor was about to eat his pickle but the girls crashed on him and the people. al was shocked . okay you girls need a lesson al said and went heatblast

okay girls playtimes over he said but buttercup punched him then bubbles kicked him up then blossom slammed him down not knowing it was actually al. the professor took the girls home .

there was chaos everywhere. what the heatblast said then went back to normal . alem flew to al . hey he said. get up . al got up and look at the buildings aw man the party got cancelled alem said. hey al said we have bigger problem. we have to help the girl. no i don't alem said. want your birthday party you get ruined by 3 little girls al asked .

no alem said . then let's go al said and ran down a street but alem passed him due to being faster. the bros. came home to meet their parents sleeping then the bros fell asleep .

woke up and made cereal and turned on the tv and saw clips of the powerpuff girl. then he saw a unknown hero. which was heatblast . wow skylia said those girls are trouble she said. no they are not trouble al said

excuse me skylia asked.

the girls don't know how to use their powers al said and i will help them. ok you can go skylia said . but finish your chores. already done al said and smirked. then ran out the door it was noon.

meanwhile the professor was heading for the car but saw an angry mob there he is the mayor said he was the one who created those girls.

they arrested him .

alem just woke up and quickly finished his chores and ran to meet his friend Jack.

al arrived at the school and looked inside and saw people constructing al quickly rebuilt the school with his clones . don't worry boys you shall be paid soon al said and flew away. wow said a constructer.

al ran into jack hey al jack said what's up . nothing much. al responde. did you see the girls jack asked.

yep al said listen i gotta go. bye jack said. then alem came .

meanwhile the girls were alone in the rain.

I wish the professor was here blossom said then some green guys came to them.

elsewhere. al was heading for a pipe .

thanks for the power ups al said .

No problem. Mario said.

al went back to earth and began his search.

The next day al and alem was at the zoo and the were looking at the monkeys then they saw the girls .

girls al said . Who is that alem said pointing at mojo .

I am. mojo.

Ok alem said and ran with buttercup.

Then al grabbed blossom and bubbles and ran at 195 km .

The group arrived at the girls house .

Then the professor was thrown inside.

did I miss anything al asked. crazy people the professor said don't worry professor things wil get better bubbles said . or. will it al said.

was the next day .

boys get up skylia called what is mom?

al asked.

look at this bob said looking at the tv

it was monkeys .

gotta go al said wait for us bob said then time froze .

I just say boom boom boom.

al pushed his family into the city then grabbed a dog and saved him.

al did a backflip and took out drumsticks and was hitting bombs .

I say hey my mom I listen 1 2 3

I just say boom boom boom.

al hammered a monkey then broke a chain of monkeys.

al then put makeup on a monkey to was spinning tomato sauce.

Then al saved more people then went next to his family . where are we bob asked .

in the city al replied.

al jumped and shot a thunder ball to a monkey but missed then some robot monkey flew towards al

al adjusted his ommitrix and set it to four arm then set it to diamondhead and hit it

crystals went on angry luigi's arms and legs

diamondhead

diamondhead shot crystals at some robots

then the girls came in with the professor. mojo how could you bubbles asked. you said this would make things better blossom said.

yes for me mojo said. meanwhile alem punched a robot then bob fired a garlick gun at one. al went fire al and shot three fire balls at three robots.

please professor you have to believe us the girls pleaded. I don't know who to trust the professor said. The girls flew away .

Meanwhile skylia shot water at five robots but got distracted by the girls. The a robot kicked her down skylia bob said then went super sayian and punched the robot.

alem went super sayian and shot a final flash at 7 robots. The girls came back.

listen girls al said the professor is in trouble and the only way to save him is to work together al said. okay the girls said buttercup punched a monkey okay al said then shot a fire ball at a robot

blossom kicked a machine and it blew up.

Then alem shot a bunch of ki blasts at a lot of monkeys .

mojo was next.

The girls flew to mojo .

girls save yourselves the professor said. don't worry professor we can take him blossom said it's payback time buttercup said. mojo choked the professor then the. girls stopped.

it's good that you girls know your place mojo said and no tricks boys al was about to save the day.

now I will. take over. The world even. if it. means using extreme measures.

you wouldn't the girls said.

He would alem said.

mojo injected himself with. chemical x.

and threw the professor away then the girls saved him.

mojo pressed a button then left.

are you okayprofessor the girls asked. then some missles were heading for them . al began to laugh. what's so funny bubbles asked.

I just took 10 million steps today al replied then time froze al kick a missle into another. then shot a thunder wave at some then broke. one then time went back to normal.

Meanwhile mojo made his speech then alem shot a big bank attack. to him which sent him flying .

al ran and hit the ommitrix

Humungousaur is approximately 20 feet tall. His body is somewhat humanoid and muscular with two arms and two legs. His legs are shorter than his arms. He has elephant-like feet and a lengthly lizard-like tail. His armored hide is light brown, with minor plating on his shoulders, tail, back, arms, and upper legs. He has a beige chest, abs, inner arms, and lower jaw. Dark grey, stone-like spikes, each shaped like the dorsal fin of a shark, run down his spine from the top of his neck to a black mace on the end of his tail. The mace has three spikes shaped like stalagmites, being one large spike on the middle and two smaller spikes on the sides. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and three black, elephant-like toes on each foot. His knee caps and finger joints also bulge out.

His square-like head is mostly hunched forward and the beige area of his neck is wrinkled. Both his lower jaw and brows are protruding while his almost human-like nose appears to be squished inward. His lips are black and have wrinkles. His teeth are yellowed and minorly fanged. He also has two green eyes with thick black outlines.

Humungousaur wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

humungousaur used his tail to shock wave mojo

Then buttercup punched mojo then blossom kicked him into a eyebeam from bubbles. alem went super sayian 2 and shot a final flash to him then mojo landed on a black liquid.

game over al said. now all that's left is to take the anatode and remove our powers for good blossom said. wait why al asked about to cry.

it's because of us all this happened the girls said. no the major said. That was awesome

I know right al said . we have to go alem said. and flew off. Hey girls al said see ya .

thanks for everything blossom said.

No problem al said and went back to normal and ran 195km.

later that was a fight bob said I know right alem said eating chicken. al was relaxing

another mission well done he said to himself

anyway al put on the fiend mask.

hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha al laughing.

Then removed the mask and winked at the screen . anyway al said gotta go to Japan al said and ran inside.

next is the 7th one

Ok guys angry Luigi said ready for a crazy sleepover

Yeah dutkus said

Totally alem said

Pillow fight debkus said as angry Luigi hit dutkus in the face then alem and debkus double teamed angry Luigi

Then angry Luigi made clones and things got crazy

Montage time

It shows the group doing things you would normally do in a sleepover

After that

That was epic cuz debkus said

Yep alem said

Everyone fell asleep

Narrator: Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

(We have seen a progression of stained glass windows illustrating the narration, as well as Beast shredding his portrait. The camera slowly zooms out from the castle and we see the title.)

Angry Luigi: ahh what a Beautiful day!

alem tuber: are you kidding?! it's boring!

Angry Luigi: Come on it's the afternoon and your still laying down!

alem tuber: so?!

Angry Luigi: so come on get a walk!

alem tuber: ( sighs ) fiiine!

( angry Luigi and alem tuber walks out the door)

(Fade up on the home of Belle. She exits the front door and begins her walk into town.)

Belle: Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day, like the one before. Little town, full of little people Waking up to say…

Townsfolk 1: Bonjour! Townsfolk 2: Bonjour!

Townsfolk 3: Bonjour! Townsfolk 4: Bonjour!

Townsfolk 5: Bonjour!

Belle: There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same. Since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town.

Baker: Good morning, Belle!

(Belle jumps over to the bakery)

Belle: Morning, monsieur!

Baker: Where are you off to?

Belle: The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and…

Baker: (Ignoring her) That's nice…Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!

Townsfolk: Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Woman 1: Never part of any crowd.

Barber: Cause her head's up on some cloud.

Townsfolk: No denying she's a funny girl, that Belle!

(Belle jumps on the back of the wagon and rides through town)

Driver: Bonjour!

Woman 2: Good day!

Driver: How is your family?

Woman 3: Bonjour!

Merchant: Good day!

Woman 3: How is your wife?

Woman 4: I need six eggs!

Man 1: That's too expensive!

Belle: There must be more than this provincial life!

(Belle enters the bookshop)

Bookseller: Ah, Belle!

Belle: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.

Bookseller: (Putting the book back on the shelf) Finished already?

Belle: Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?

Bookseller: (laughing) Not since yesterday.

Belle: (on ladder of bookshelf) That's all right. I'll borrow… this one.

Bookseller: That one? But you've read it twice!

Belle: Well it's my favorite! (Belle swings off side of ladder, rolling down it's track) Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!

Bookseller: (handing her the book) Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!

Belle: But sir!

Bookseller: I insist!

Belle: Well thank you. Thank you very much! (leaves bookshop)

Men: (looking in window, then turning to watch her) Look there she goes That girl is so peculiar! I wonder if she's feeling well!

Women: With a dreamy far-off look!

Men: And her nose stuck in a book!

All: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle!

(Belle sits on the edge of a fountain, singing to the sheep and the washing woman in the background, who leaves)

Belle: Oh! Isn't this amazing! It's my favorite part because, you'll see! Here's where she meets Prince Charming… But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter 3!

Woman 5: Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty' Her looks have got no parallel!

Merchant: But behind that fair facade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very different from the rest of us…

All: She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle!

(Geese flying overhead, one is shot and plummets to the ground. Lefou runs over, holds out the bag, and misses catching the prize. He returns to Gaston)

Lefou: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!

Gaston: I know.

Lefou: Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you…and no girl for that matter!

Gaston: It's true, Lefou, and I've got my sights set on that one! (pointing to Belle)

Lefou: The inventor's daughter?

Belle: I got a new book. Papa, do you think I'm odd?

Maurice: My daughter? Odd? (Appears from under machine with bizarre goggle contraption on his head distorting his eyes) Where would you get an idea like that?

Belle: Oh, I don't know. It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to.

Maurice: What about that Gaston? He's a handsome fellow!

Belle: He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and… Oh Papa, he's not for me!

Maurice: Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's gonna be the start of a new life for us. (Comes out from under machine) I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try. (machine whirs and chops wood, just as it should)

Angry Luigi: wow...

Belle: It works!

Maurice: It does? It does!

Belle: You did it! You really did it!

Maurice: Hitch up Phillipe, girl. I'm off to the fair! (Log strikes him in the head, knocking him out. Fade to later in the day)

Belle: Good bye, Papa! Good luck!

Maurice: Good bye, Belle, and take care while I'm gone!

Angry Luigi: bye sir!

alem tuber: ( sighs)

(Maurice and Phillipe continue on their journey until they become lost)

Maurice: We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a…wait a minute. (Lifts lantern to illuminate sign giving directions to Anaheim and Valencia) No. Let's go this way!

(Phillipe looks right, at a dark, overgrown path, then left towards a more inviting route, then begins to go left)

Maurice: Come on, Phillipe! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!

(Phillipe and Maurice continue through the dark.)

Maurice: This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Phillipe? We'd better turn around…and…whoa…whoa boy, whoa Phillipe. Oh, oh! Look out!

(A swarm of bats fly out of a tree. Phillipe runs through the forest avoiding everything until he almost runs over the edge of a cliff)

Maurice: Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good, that's-back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady. (Phillipe finally bucks him off.) Phillipe! (Phillipe runs away, leaving Maurice on the edge of the cliff.) Phillipe? Oh no! (He looks up and sees wolves growling at him. Maurice runs away, being chased by the wolves. He stumbles down a hill, and lands at the gate of a castle. He grabs the locked gate and tries to shake it open.) Help! Is someone there?

(The gate opens, and Maurice runs in. He slams the gate in the faces of the wolves. Leaving his hat on the ground as the rain begins to fall, Maurice runs to the castle and bangs on the door. It creaks open and he enters, cautiously.)

Maurice: Hello? Hello?

(Watching from a table near the entrance are Lumiere and Cogsworth)

Lumiere: (Barely whispering) Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods.

Cogsworth: (Also whispering) Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away.

Maurice: Is someone there?

Cogsworth: Not a word, Lumiere. Not one word!

Maurice: I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night.

Lumiere: (looking at Cogsworth like a child having just found a lost puppy) Oh Cogsworth, have a heart.

Cogsworth: Shush shush shhhhh! (Cogsworth puts hand over Lumiere'S mouth, who promptly proceeds to touch his lit candle hand to Cogsworth's hand.) Ow ow Ow OW OW OUCH!

Lumiere: Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here.

Maurice: (looking around in confusion) Who said that?

(He picks up the candlestick for light, not realizing that the speaker is in his hand)

Lumiere: (Tapping him on the shoulder) Over here!

Maurice: (Spins around, pulling Lumiere to the other

side) Where?

Lumiere: (Taps Maurice on the side of the head.

Maurice looks at Lumiere.) Allo!

Maurice: Oh! (Startled, he drops Lumiere onto the floor.) Incredible!

Cogsworth: (hopping over) Well, now you've done it,

Cogsworth: No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here. (Beast is watching the action from an overhead walkway, and rushes off as the trio enters the den.) I demand that you stop… right… there! (Cogsworth tumbles down the steps. Maurice takes a seat in a large chair in front of a roaring fire.) Oh no, no. Not the master's chair! (The footstool rushes past Cogsworth, barking up a storm.) I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!

Maurice: (As the footstool rushes up to him) Well, hello there, boy. (Footstool props himself up under the feet of Maurice. Coatrack enters and removes his cloak.) What service!

Cogsworth: All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and- (Cogsworth is run over by the (once again) anachronistic IndyCar sounding teacart of Mrs. Potts)

Mrs. Potts: (Arriving by the side of Maurice) How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time. (Pours tea into cup (Chip), which hops over into Maurice's open hand)

Cogsworth: (from face down position on carpet) No! No tea! No tea!

Chip: (As Maurice sips the tea) Ha ha! His moustache tickles, momma!

Maurice: (startled by the cup) Oh! Hello!

(The door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing Lumiere's flames and the fire in the fireplace. Cogsworth dives for cover. Mrs. Potts begins to shake. Chip jumps back onto the tea cart and takes refuge from behind his mother)

Chip: Uh oh!

(Beast enters. We see him in full for the first time. He is on all fours. He looks around in the darkness.)

Beast: (growling his words) There's a stranger here.

Lumiere: (who has relit his flames) Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods. He was cold and wet, so… (Lumiere's last sentence is drowned out by the very loud growl of Beast, which puts out his flames once again. Lumiere looks down, dejected.)

Cogsworth: (Coming out from under a rug) Master, I'd like to take this moment to say… I was against this from the start. It was all his fault. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no… (Again, Beast's growl drowns out Cogsworth.)

(Maurice looks to one side of the chair, then to the other and sees Beast.)

Beast: Who are you?! What are you doing here?!

Maurice: (Very scared and backing away from the advancing Beast) I… I… I was lost in the woods and…

(stares at Beast)

Beast: (Advancing on him) You are not welcome here!

Maurice: I… I'm… I'm sorry

Beast: What are you staring at?

Maurice: (Cowering under Beast) Noth-noth-nothing!

(Turns to leave)

Beast: (Racing around and blocking the entrance with surprising speed) So, you've come to stare at the Beast, have you?

Maurice: Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay…

Beast: I'll give you a place to stay! (Beast picks up

Maurice, carries him out of the room and slams the door, plunging the den, along with Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Chip into darkness. Fade out.)

(Fade in to Belle's cottage, seen from POV of Gaston and Lefou.)

Lefou: Heh! Oh boy! Belle's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh, Gaston?

Gaston: Yep. This is her lucky day!

(Gaston lets go of a branch, which swings back and hits Lefou in the turns to the band, wedding guests and others, apparently just out ofsight of Belle's cottage.)

Gaston: I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and… propose to the girl!

(The minister, the baker, and the others laugh heartily. Camera pans quickly to show the bimbettes crying their eyes out.)

Gaston: (To Lefou) Now, you Lefou. When Belle and I come out that door-

Lefou: Oh I know, I know! I strike up the band! (He turns and begins directing the band in "Here Comes the Bride." Gaston slams a baritone over his head.)

Gaston: Not yet!

Lefou: (From inside the instrument, with his lips sticking out the mouthpiece) Sorry!

(Cut to interior of cottage. Belle is sitting in a chair reading her new book. Angry Luigi and alem tuber sit down on the floor There is a knock at the door. She puts the book down and walks to the door. She reaches up and pulls down a viewing device. She peeks through and sees an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Gaston. She moans, and pushes the door open.)

Belle: Gaston, what a pleasant… surprise.

Gaston: Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Belle. There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day…(Gaston pauses by a mirror and licks his teeth clean.) This is the day your dreams come true.

Belle: What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?

Gaston: Plenty. Here, picture this. (Gaston plops down in the chair and props his mud-covered feet up on Belle's book. He begins to kick off his boots and wiggle his toes through his hole-y socks.) A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs. (Belle , angry Luigi and alem tuber looks positively disgusted. Gaston gets up next to their face.) We'll have six or seven.

Belle: Dogs?

Angry Luigi: put your shoes back on!

alem tuber: will you stop it you're upsetting bell!

Gaston:Ah how would I know smarty pants! ( to bell) No, Belle! Strapping boys, like me!

Belle: Imagine that. (She picks up her book, places a mark in it, and puts it on the shelf.)

Gaston: And do you know who that wife will be?

Belle: Let me think.

Gaston: (Corners Belle) You, Belle!

alem tuber: let me at him!

Angry Luigi: no!

Belle: (Ducking under Gaston's arms) Gaston, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say.

Gaston: (Pushing chairs and things out of the way until he reaches Belle and traps her against the door) Say you'll marry me.

Belle: (Reaching for the doorknob) I'm very sorry, Gaston, but I just don't deserve you. (She twists the knob and the door opens (this time outward). Belle ducks under Gaston as he tumbles out the door and into the mud.)

(The wedding band begins to play "Here Comes the Bride." Gaston's boots are thrown out of the door (now opened inward) and the door is slammed shut. Lefou, who is directing the band, looks down and sees Gaston's legs sticking out of the mud, and a Pierre's head sticking up. Lefou cuts off the band, and Gaston's head pops up, with the pig on top of him. He tilts his head, and the pig slides down his back.)

Lefou: So, how'd it go?

Gaston: (Picks up Lefou by the neck) I'll have Belle for my wife, make no mistake about that! (Gaston drops Lefou into the mud.)

Lefou: (To Pierre) Touchy!

Pierre: Grunt Grunt.

alem tuber: hahaha that was funny I was going to beat that guy up!

Angry Luigi: but you can't solve problems with fighting sometimes!

(Gaston walks off, dejected, and the focus returns to the cottage. Belle pokes her head out the door.)

Belle: sorry guys he is just wrong for me...(To the chickens) Is he gone? Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless… Madame Gaston, can't you just see it? Madame Gaston, his little wife. Not me, no sir, I guarantee it. I want much more than this provincial life… (she walks into the pen and feeds the animals, then runs off singing into an open field overlooking a beautiful valley The boys follow her ) I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand… To have someone understand… I want so much more than they've got planned…

(Phillipe runs into the open field. Belle and the boys looks at him, disturbed that Maurice is not with him.)

Belle: Phillipe! What are you doing here? Where's…? Where's Papa? Where is he, Phillipe? What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!

alem tuber: ( adjusted his ommitrix and hit it blood vessels pump up on his skin

XLR8 resembles a semi-armoredVelociraptor. He has black orbs on his feet and wears a black cone-like helmet with a sliding protective visor (that is part of hisKineceleranbiology and not mechanical[pop-up 1[2]). Whenever his visor is lifted, one can see his blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes running under and in between his eyes; the rest of his head's features are unknown. XLR8 has five blue stripes on his tail and wears black pants and a turtleneck-like shirt with a white stripe on the center.)

xlr8 runs off

Angry Luigi: let's do it.

Angry Luigi adjusted the ommitrix and hit it softly

his arms and legs turned red and he grew a tail and wings

Jetray is a red, humanoid manta ray-like alien with green eyes, grey outlines on his face, orange horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water, grey wristbands, and two grey stripes with a yellow outline coming down from his shoulders to theOmnitrixsymbol on his chest. For unknown reasons, his Omnitrix symbol is grey and white as opposed to black and white.

jetray turned the ommitrix dial

For the most part, Omni-Kix Jetray resembles an armored/robotic version of Jetray with red armor on his torso and arms, black and silver armor on his tail and legs, and orange armor on his patagia. His head is encased in a silver and black helmet with two metallic pipes connecting from his face to the back of his head, silver horns, and green slits for eyes.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest and is connected to his back by two grey pipes.)

ommi kix jetray : um belle I'll meet you at the castle ( flys off)

belle ok I'm not going to question that .

jetray : hey bro

xlr8 : oh come on

(Belle unhitches the wagon from Phillipe. Cut to exterior of the castle gate. (How Phillipe brought Belle there is a mystery, seeing as Phillipe never made it to the castle with Maurice.))

Belle: What is this place?

Angry Luigi: ghosts probably ghosts!

(Phillipe snorts, then begins to buck as if something is scaring him. Belle dismounts and comforts him.)

Belle: Phillipe, please, steady. (She enters the gate and sees Maurice's hat on the ground.) Papa.

(Cut to interior of castle with Cogsworth and Lumiere discussing events.)

Cogsworth: Couldn't keep quiet, could we? Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch.

Angry Luigi: I knew it!

alem tuber: ghost are not real dude!

Angry Luigi: ...

Lumiere: I was trying to be hospitable.

(Cut back to door opening and Belle entering castle.)

Belle: Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here?

(We follow as Belle ascends the grand staircase and searches for her father. Cut to kitchen where Mrs. Potts is standing next to a tub of hot water. Chip hops in.)

Chip: Momma. There's a girl and boys in the castle!

Mrs. Potts: Now, Chip, I won't have you making up such wild stories.

Chip: But really, momma, I saw them!

Mrs. Potts: (Disgusted) Not another word. Into the tub. (She lifts Chip into the tub. Featherduster enters)

Featherduster: A girl and 2 boys! I saw a girl And boys in the castle!

Chip: (poking his head out from the water) See, I told ya!

(Cut back to Lumiere and Cogsworth bickering)

Cogsworth: Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed-

Belle: Papa?

alem tuber: sir?!

Angry Luigi: hello?

(Cogsworth and Lumiere turn to look at the new arrivals)

Lumiere: Did you see that? (Running to the door and poking his head around the corner with Cogsworth) It's a girl! And boys!

Cogsworth: I know it's a girl...and boys!

Lumiere: Don't you see? Their the one. The girls and the boys we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell! (He chases after her.)

Cogsworth: Wait a minute, wait a minute!

(Belle and the boys advances down a narrow hallway. Cogsworth and Lumiere sneak up behind her and open the door that leads to the tower where Maurice is being kept. The door creaks open and Belle hears the sound)

Belle: Papa? Papa? (Cogsworth hides behind the door and Lumiere rushes off.) Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father! (She begins up the stairs, but doesn't realize that Lumiere is watching her.) That's funny, I'm sure there was someone… I-I-Is there anyone here?

(Maurice's voice echoes from his cell)

Maurice: Belle? Guys?

Belle: Papa! (Rushes up to the cell to find him)

alem tuber: who captured you?!

Maurice: How did you find me?

Belle: Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here.

Maurice: Belle, I want you to leave this place.

Belle: Who's done this to you?

Angry Luigi: probably ghost because we heard voices it's probably the devil himself!

Maurice: No time to explain. You must go…now!

Belle: I won't leave you!

alem tuber: me too with my brother.

(Suddenly, Beast grabs Belle's shoulder and whips her around. She drops the torch she was carrying into a puddle and the room is dark except for one beam of light from a skylight. alem tuber Jumps so does angry Luigi )

Beast: What are you doing here?

Maurice: Run, Belle!

Belle: Who's there? Who are you?

alem tuber: show yourself coward I'm not scared of you!

(Angry Luigi tries to run but the beast glares at him making him freeze )

Beast: The master of this castle.

Angry Luigi: the master of this castle?! It's probably the devil's castle!

alem tubeR: the devils castle? Huh you and your Christian theories!

Belle: I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?

Angry Luigi: he will die if you don't let him out!

Beast: Then he shouldn't have trespassed here.

alem tuber: man!

Angry Luigi: uh oh...

(Belle ponders the situation and realizes she can't see the captor)

Belle: Come into the light.

Angry Luigi: yeah..

(Beast drags his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. Belle looks, her eyes growing wider until she can stand no more and falls back to Maurice.)

Angry Luigi: ( scared) holy smokes it's a monster!

Maurice: No, guys. I won't let you do this!

(Belle regains her composure, then steps into the beam of light, giving her a very virgin-ish look)

Belle: You have our word.

Angry Luigi: wait what ?

Alem: hold on a minute.

Beast: (quickly) Done!

(Beast moves over to unlock the cell, and Belle collapses to the floor with her head in her hands. alem tuber In confusion and shock angry Luigi traumatized We hear the door being unlocked, then Maurice rushing over to Belle.)

Maurice: No, Belle. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life-

(Beast grabs him and drags him downstairs)

Belle: Wait!

Maurice: Belle!

Belle: Wait!

(Cut to ext. of castle. Beast drags Maurice towards the Pallenquin)

Maurice: No, please spare my daughter! Please!

Beast: She's no longer your concern. (Beast throws Maurice into the Pallenquin.) Take him to the village.

(The Pallenquin breaks the ivy holding it to the ground, then slinks off like a spider with Maurice inside)

Maurice: Let me out! Please, let me out! Let me out! Please! Please!

(Cut to Belle looking out cell window at the Pallenquin crossing the bridge over the moat. She begins to cry. Cut to Beast walking up the stairs. Lumiere is still at his post.)

Lumiere: Master?

Beast: (angrily) What?

Lumiere: Since the girl And her friends is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room. (Beast growls angrily at him.) Then again, maybe not.

(Beast enters the cell where Belle is still crying, alem tuber in confusion sitting angry Luigi broken minded .)

Belle: You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye.

Alem tuber : you monster.

Beast: (feeling bad) I'll show you to your room.

Belle: (surprised) My room? (Indicating the cell) But I thought-

Beast: You wanna, you wanna stay in the tower?

Belle angry Luigi and alem tuber: No.

Beast: Then follow me.

(Beast leads Belle and the boys to her room. As they proceed, Belle begins to lag behind. She and the boys looks at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, she And the boys gasps and runs to catch up with Beast, who is carrying Lumiere as a light source. Beast looks back at Belle, and sees a tear form at the corner of her eye.)

Lumiere: Say something to her.

Beast: Hmm? Oh. (To Belle) I…um…hope you like it here. (He looks at Lumiere for approval. He motions Beast to continue.) The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like, except the West Wing.

Belle: (looking intrigued) What's in the West Wing?

Beast: (stopping angrily) It's forbidden!

Angry Luigi: wow...

(Beast continues, and Belle reluctantly follows. Cut to int. of Belle's room, dark. The door opens and light spills in.)

Beast: (Tenderly) Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend you.

Lumiere: (whispering in his ear) Dinner-invite them to dinner.

Beast: (Growing angry) You will…join me for dinner. That's not a request!

(Beast leaves, slamming the door behind him. Belle, terrified, Angry Luigi Collapses and alem tuber Sits on the bed confusion bell runs over to the bed and flings herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying. Fade to tavern in the town.)

Gaston: Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Gaston!

Lefou: Darn right!

Gaston: Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear. (turns chair away)

Lefou: (Runs in front of him) More beer?

Gaston: (Turns chair away again) What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.

Lefou: Who, you? Never. Gaston, you've got to pull yourself together. Gosh it disturbs me to see you,

Gaston. Looking so down in the dumps. (Lefou helps Gaston to smile. Gaston punches him.) Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston. (the old cronies cheering from the gallery) Even when taking your lumps.

(Gaston turns the chair away to the fire place.)

Lefou: There's no man in town as admired as you. You're everyone's favorite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you (Lefou turns chair back to forward) And it's not very hard to see why!

(Bimbettes dreamly sigh in relief)

Lefou: No one's slick as Gaston, no one's quick as Gaston, no one's next as incredibly thick as Gaston, for there's no man in town half as manly... Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley... And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!

(Lefou has pulled a man's belt off, whose pants fall to the ground. Lefou jumps up and wraps the belt around Gaston's neck, who flexes and breaks it off. Lefou continues to dance around. The old cronies pick him up and swing him around.)

Lefou Old Cronies: No one's been like Gaston, a king-pin like Gaston

Lefou: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston

Gaston: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

Old Cronies: My, what a guy that Gaston!

(The old cronies swing Lefou back and forth into the camera. Lefou tickles Gaston's chin, who stands with pride)

Old Cronies: Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips

Lefou: Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips! (he swings up his arm in dance and throws a mug of beer in Gaston's face, who socks Lefou in the face)

All: No one fights like Gaston, douses lights like Gaston!

Wrestler: In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Gaston!

Bimbettes: For there's no one as burly and brawny

Gaston: As you see I've got biceps to spare

Lefou: Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny

Gaston: That's right! And every last bit of me's covered with hair!

(Gaston fights with the men, then lifts a bench with the Bimbettes on it. He drops the bench on Lefou, then turns to the camera and reveals his hairy chest.)

Old Cronies: No one hits like Gaston, matches wits like Gaston

Lefou: In a spitting match, nobody spits like Gaston!

Gaston: I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooey!

All: Ten points for Gaston!

(Gaston plays a chess game with a man, then hits the board, sending it and pieces all over. He takes a bite of leather from the belt once wrapped around his neck, chews it and spits it into a spittoon, which falls and gets stuck on the head of Lefou.)

Gaston: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs, every morning to help me get large! And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs, so I'm roughly the size of a barge!

(Gaston juggles a number of eggs, then swallows them whole. Lefou attempts the trick, and is hit in the face by three eggs.)

All: No one shoots like Gaston, makes those beauts like Gaston

Lefou: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston

Gaston: I use antlers in all of my decorating!

(Gaston takes three shots at a beer barrel, which begins leaking into the mugs of onlookers. He returns stomping to his chair, where we see the fireplace surrounded by the heads of the animals he has killed.)

All: Say it again! Who's a man among men? And then say it once more Who's that hero next door? Who's a super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on There's just one guy in town Who's got all of it down...

Lefou: And his name's G-A-S... T... G-A-S-T-E... G-A-S-T-O... ohh, ow...

All: Gastoooooooon!

(The old cronies have picked up the chair and carry Gaston around in it. Lefou tries to flee, but they toss the chair into its normal place, and Lefou is pinned underneath. Maurice bursts in frantically.)

Maurice: Help! Someone help me!

Old Man: Maurice?

Maurice: Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her and her friends locked in the dungeon.

Lefou: Who?

Maurice: Belle. And her friends We must go. Now not a minute to lose!

Gaston: Whoa! Slow down, Maurice. Who's got Belle locked in a dungeon?

Maurice: A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!

(Maurice has gone from person to person, pleading his case, until he is thrown at the feet of Gaston. A moment of silence, then the old cronies begin to laugh and mock him.)

Crony 1: Is it a big beast?

Maurice: Huge!

Crony 2: With a long, ugly snout?

Maurice: Hideously ugly!

Crony 3: And sharp, cruel fangs?

Maurice: Yes, yes. Will you help me?

Gaston: All right, old man. We'll help you out.

Maurice: You will? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!

(The old cronies pick up Maurice and help him out by throwing him through the door.)

Crony 1: Crazy old Maurice. Huh! He's always good for a laugh!

Gaston: (Very pensive) Crazy old Maurice, hmm? Crazy old Maurice. Hmmm… Lefou, I'm afraid I've been thinking.

Lefou: (is still under the chair.) A dangerous pastime-

Gaston: (finishing line) I know, but that wacky old coot is Belle's father, and his sanity's only so-so. Now the wheels in my head have been turning, since I looked at that loony old man. See I promised myself I'd be married to Belle, and right now I'm evolving a plan! (he picks Lefou out from under the chair and holds his head close to whisper in his ear.) If I…

(whisper)

Lefou: Yes?

Gaston: Then I…(whisper)

Lefou: No, would she?

Gaston: (whispering)…GUESS!

Lefou: Now I get it!

Both: Let's go! (They begin a waltz around the floor as they sing) No one plots like Gaston, takes cheap shots like Gaston

Lefou: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston

All: So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating! My what a guy, Gastooooooooon!

(Camera zooms out through window to snow covered square, empty except for Maurice.)

Maurice: (to no one in particular) Will no one help me?

(Fade back to the bedroom of the castle where Belle is still crying. Angry Luigi and alem tuber are sitting down on the floor There is a 'clink clink clink' at the door. She gets up and walks over to open the door. Mrs. Potts enters with Chip and their entourage.)

Belle: Who is it?

Mrs. Potts: (from outside the door) Mrs. Potts, dear. (Door opens.) I thought you might like a spot of tea.

alem tubeR: WHAT THE?!

Angry Luigi: oh my goodness...

Belle: (amazed at the fact that she is listening to a walking tea set) But you're… You're a… (bumps into the wardrobe)

Wardrobe: Ooh! Careful!

Belle: (sits on bed) This is impossible-

Wardrobe: (leans 'shoulder' on bed, popping other end and Belle into the air) I know it is, but here we are!

Chip: (as sugar and cream are being poured into him) I told you she was pretty, Mama, didn't I?

Mrs. Potts: All right, now, Chip. That'll do. (Chip hops over to Belle, who is sitting on the floor) Slowly, now. Don't spill!

Belle: Thank you. (She picks up Chip, and is about to take a sip of tea.)

Chip: (To Belle) Wanna see me do a trick? (Chip takes a big breath, then puffs out his cheeks and blows bubbles out the top of the cup.)

Mrs. Potts: (admonishingly) Chip!

Angry Luigi: awww!

Chip: (looking guilty) Oops. Sorry.

Mrs. Potts: (To Belle) That was a very brave thing you did, my dear.

Wardrobe: We all think so.

Belle: But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything.

Mrs. Potts: Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see. (She looks up, startled.) Ooh, listen to me… jabbering on while there's a supper to get on the table. Chip!

Chip: (hopping away) Bye!

(Belle stands and the wardrobe approaches her.)

Wardrobe: Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers. (The doors fly open and moths flutter out. She slams them shut.) Oh! How embarrassing. Here we are. (One door opens, the other serves as an arm. It pulls out a pink dress.) Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one! (Something to think about: We never hear of a King or Queen or parents, so what is a Prince living on his own doing with a wardrobe full of women's clothing? Maybe he wants to be a lumberjack!)

Belle: That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner.

alem tuber: me too

Angry Luigi: I don't trust that monster!

Wardrobe: Oh, but you must!

Cogsworth: (waddles into Belle's room) Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner…is served.

(Cut to Beast pacing back and forth in front of fire, with Mrs. Potts and Lumiere looking on.)

Beast: What's taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she and her friends here yet?!

Mrs. Potts: Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day.

Lumiere: Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one to break the spell?

Beast: (angrily) Of course I have. I'm not a fool.

Lumiere: Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and-Poof!-the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight! (That sounds like a good title for a song- "Human Again")

Mrs. Potts: Oh, it's not that easy, Lumiere. These things take time.

Lumiere: But the rose has already begun to wilt.

Beast: It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so…well, look at me!

(Lumiere shrugs his shoulders and looks at Mrs. Potts.)

Mrs. Potts: Oh, you must help her to see past all that.

Beast: I don't know how.

Mrs. Potts: Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman.

Lumiere: (adding in) Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile. (Beast bears his ragged fangs in a scary, and yet funny grin.)

Mrs. Potts: But don't frighten the poor girl.

Lumiere: Impress her with your rapier wit.

Mrs. Potts: But be gentle.

Lumiere: Shower her with compliments.

Mrs. Potts: But be sincere.

Lumiere: And above all…

Both: You must control your temper!

(The door creaks open. Beast wipes the silly face off, and looks to the door expectantly.)

Lumiere: Here she is.

Cogsworth: (enters) Good evening.

Beast: (goes from expectant to mad, growling.) Well, where is she?

Cogsworth: (buying time) Who? Oh, ha-ha-ha! The girl...and her friends Yes, the girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of, uh, um, circumstances being what they are, uh… she's not coming.

(Cut to exterior of den with door slightly ajar)

Beast: ( shouting) WHAT?!

(Door bangs open and Beast comes running out, with the enchanted objects giving chase)

Cogsworth: Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!

(Cut to ext of Belle's room. Beast runs up to it and bangs on the door.)

Beast: (yelling) I thought I told you to come down to dinner!

Belle: (From behind the door) I'm not hungry.

Angry Luigi: ( from behind the door ) I'm trying to sleep!

Beast: You'll come out or I'll…I'll…I'll break down the door!

alem tuber: go ahead!

Lumiere: (interrupting) Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections.

Cogsworth: (pleading) Please! Attempt to be a gentleman.

Beast: (growing angrier) But she is being so…difficult!

Mrs. Potts: Gently, gently.

Beast: (very dejected) Will you come down to dinner?

Belle: No!

alem tuber: I'm fine okay!

(Beast looks at the objects, very frustrated.)

Cogsworth: Eh-eh-eh-eh! Suave, genteel.

Beast: (Trying to act formal, bowing at the door) It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner.

Cogsworth: Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.'

Beast: (once again dejected) …please.

Belle: (mad at Beast) No, thank you.

Angry Luigi: ( enraged) AND YOU BETTER NOT RUIN MY DREAM!

Beast: (furious) You can't stay in there forever!

Belle: (provokingly) Yes I can!

Beast: Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE! (To the objects) If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all! (Beast runs back down the hall, slamming a door and causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on Lumiere.)

Mrs. Potts: Oh, dear. That didn't go very well at all, did it?

Cogsworth: Lumiere, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change.

Lumiere: (Taking guard position next to door) You can count on me, mon capitan.

Cogsworth: Well, we might as well go downstairs and start cleaning up.

(Cut to interior of Beast's lair. Beast enters, knocking over and destroying things in his path.)

Beast: I ask nicely, but she and her friends refuses. What a…what does she want me to do-beg? (Picking up the magic mirror.) Show me the girl And her friends.

(The magic mirror shines, then glows green and reveals Belle in her bedroom angry Luigi sleeping and alem tuber , talking to the Wardrobe)

Wardrobe: (in the magic mirror, pleading) But the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?

Belle: (still disturbed by the attack) I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!

Beast: (setting down magic mirror, speaking tenderly) I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything…but a monster. (Another petal falls off the rose.) It's hopeless.

Beast puts his head in his hands as in a depressed state. Fade out/Fade in to ext of Belle's room. Door creaks open. Belle Angry Luigi and alem tuber silently emerges. We see her feet go by as three bright spots shine through a curtain at floor level. Behind it are Lumiere and the featherduster.)

Featherduster: Oh, no!

Lumiere: Oh, yes!

Featherduster: Oh, no!

Lumiere: Oh, yes, yes, yes!

Featherduster: I've been burnt by you before!

(Lumiere and the featherduster have emerged and he takes her in his arms. Suddenly he looks up and sees Belle walking down the hall. He drops the featherduster.)

Featherduster: Oof!

Lumiere: Zut alors! They has emerged!

(Cut to kitchen, where we find Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip and the stove.)

Mrs. Potts: Come on, Chip. Into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters. (helping him in)

Chip: (yawning) But I'm not sleepy.

Mrs. Potts: Yes, you are.

Chip: No, I'm…not. (He falls asleep and Mrs. Potts shuts the cupboard door.)

(A banging of pots and pans comes from the stove.)

Stove: I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste.

Mrs. Potts: Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us.

Cogsworth: Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn. After all, he did say 'please.'

Mrs. Potts: But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the-

(Belle Angry Luigi and alem tuber enters, and Cogsworth cuts off Mrs. Potts before she can say 'spell.')

Cogsworth: (interrupting) Splendid to see you out and about, mademoiselle. (Lumiere came running in.) I am Cogsworth, head of the household. (He leans over to kiss her hand, but Lumiere butts in front of him.) This is Lumiere.

Lumiere: En chante, cherie.

alem tuber: uhh hi...?

Cogsworth: (trying to talk around Lumiere who is still kissing Belle's hand) If there's…stop that…anything that we…please (finally shoving him out of the way)…can do to make your stay more comfortable. (Lumiere burns the hand of Cogsworth) Ow!

Belle: I am a little hungry.

Angry Luigi: me too.

alem tuber: I need to eat...!

Mrs. Potts: (excited, to the other tea pots) You are? Hear that? She's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china.

(The fire on the stove roars to life, and drawers open to reveal silverware standing at attention.)

Cogsworth: (secretively) Remember what the master said.

Mrs. Potts: Oh, pish tosh. I'm not going to let the poor child And her friends go hungry.

alem tuber: ( sighs)

Cogsworth: (thinking he is giving in to the ultimate demand) Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-

Lumiere: Cogsworth, I am surprised at you. She's not our prisoner. She's our guest! We must make her feel welcome here. (to Belle) Right this way, mademoiselle.

Cogsworth: Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!

Lumiere: Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?

(Lumiere has started out the swinging door. He lets it close, and the door hits Cogsworth and sends him across the room to land in a pan filled with (what looks like) pancake batter. He screams his line as he is in flight.)

Cogsworth: MUSIC?!

(Cut to dining room, where Belle angry Luigi and alem tuber is seated at the end of a long table. Lumiere is on the table and a spotlight shines on him.)

Lumiere: Ma chere, mademoiselle. It is with deepest pleasure and greatest pride that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents…your dinner. Be... our... guest, be our guest, put our service to the test, tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie and we provide the rest!

(The chair has wrapped a napkin around Belle's And her friends neck, who takes it off and places it on her lap. The chair's arms put it's hands on it's 'waist' as if it were mad.)

Lumiere: Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres! Why we only live to serve! Try the grey stuff, it's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!

(Lumiere offers Belle angry Luigi and alem tuber a plate of hors d'oeuvres. She dips they finger in one, and tastes it.)

Lumiere: They can sing, they can dance! After all, miss, this is France! And a dinner here is never second best! Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll be our guest, oui, our guest, be our guest!

(A cabinet at the end of the table opens to reveal a large china collection, which rolls out and begins to perform. Lumiere hands Belle a menu, which she begins to read.)

Lumiere: Beef ragout, cheese souffle, pie and pudding en flambe! We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret!

(Plates of food go dancing by, with Cogsworth in the pudding. Lumiere sets his torch to it, and it explodes, turning Cogsworth's face black with soot.)

Lumiere: You're alone and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared! No one's gloomy or complaining, while the fatwares entertaining!

(The flatware enters a 'Busby Berlkley-esque' swimming scene.)

Lumiere: We tell jokes, I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks... (standing on a plate, is elevated and begins to juggle his candles.)

Mugs: (entering the shot) "Und" it's all in perfect taste that you can bet! (They begin a gymnastics routine, hopping over one another and passing a beverage from one to the next)

All: Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass to be our guest!

Lumiere: If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!

All: Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest! (They leave except Cogsworth, who looks scared, then begins to inch away.)

Lumiere: Life is so unnerving, for a servant who's not serving! (enters and holds him there.) He's not whole without a soul to wait upon...

Cogsworth: Get off! (bolws out the candles.)

Lumiere: Ah, those good old days when we were useful. Suddenly, those good old days are gone. (Lumiere sings as if he were reminiscing. Snow begins to fall. Cogsworth looks up and sees the salt and pepper shakers doing their thing.) Ten years we've been rusting, needing so much more than dusting, needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! (Lumiere dusts the salt of the head of Cogsworth, who tries to escape. He trips and falls into the gelatin mold.) Most days just lay around the castle, flabby fat and lazy, you walked in, and oops-a-daisie! (Lumiere jumps on a spoon in the gelatin, which catapults Cogsworth out of the mold.)

(Cut to kitchen, where Mrs. Potts is surrounded by soap bubbles.)

Mrs. Potts: It's a guest, it's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord, I've had the napkins freshly pressed! (continues to dance around the kitchen) With dessert, she'll want tea, and my dear, that's fine with me! While the cups do their soft shoeing, I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing! I'll get warm, piping hot- Heaven's sake, is that a spot? Clean it up, we want the company impressed! We've got a lot to do- Is it one lump or two? For you our guest! (Mrs. Potts is cleaned off by a napkin. She hops onto the tea cart and rolls into the dining room, where she offers tea to Belle and her friends.)

All: They're our guest!

Mrs. Potts: they're our guest!

All: they're our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request! It's ten years since we had anybody here, and we're obsessed! With your meal, with your ease, yes indeed, we aim to please! While the candlelight's still glowing, let us help you we'll keep going-

(The china and candlesticks perform an elaborately choreographed dance sequence, ending in a c.u. of Lumiere.)

All (with Lumiere): Course... by... course, one by one, 'til you shout "Enough, I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest! Tonight you'll prop your feet up, but for let's eat up! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please Be our gueeeeeeeeeeeeest!

(A fantastic ending comes of the song, with silverware flying through the air, plates and featherdusters dancing, and Cogsworth the focus of attention, until Lumiere comes sliding in and sends him flying out of camera range.)

Belle: Bravo! That was wonderful!

Angry: very impressive!

alem tuber: ( claps ) really good!

Cogsworth: Thank you, thank you, mademoiselle. Yes, good show, wasn't it? Everyone! (Looking at his own face) Oh, my goodness, look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!

(Lumiere comes up next to Cogsworth.)

Belle: Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle.

alem tuber: wha...?

Angry Luigi: fast learning...

Cogsworth: Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted? (He tries to cover it up, just as a fork runs past. To Lumiere) It was you, wasn't it!?

Belle: I... figured it out for myself. (Cogsworth and Lumiere have been fighting. They both look at her, then stop. Cogsworth dusts himself off, and Lumiere fixes his wax nose.) I'd like to look around, if that's all right.

Lumiere: (excited) Oh! Would you like a tour?

Cogsworth: Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. (Confidentially, to Lumiere) We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean.

Belle: (Poking Cogsworth in the belly (like the Pillsbury doughboy)) Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle.

Cogsworth: (flattered) Well, actually, ah yes, I do!

(Fade to Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Belle walking down a hall with the footstool. Cogsworth is lecturing.)

Cogsworth: As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha. Now then, where was I? (He turns to find the heads of the suits of armor have turned to follow Belle.) As you were! (They all snap back to face forward.) Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the-uh, mademoiselle?

(Cogsworth turns back to the group and is one girl short. He sees her beginning to climb the grand staircase. He and Lumiere run up to her and jump in front of her, blocking her and her friends progress upstairs.)

Angry Luigi: huh..?

Belle: What's up there?

alem tuber : I want to see!

Cogsworth: Where? There? Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring.

(Lumiere has been shaking his head, but Cogsworth nudges him and he nods in agreement.)

Belle: Ah, so that's the west wing.

Lumiere: (To Cogsworth) Nice going!

Belle: I wonder what he's hiding up there.

alem tuber: I want to know!

Lumiere: Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!

Belle: Then it wouldn't be forbidden. (She And her friends steps over them, but they dash up and block her again.)

Cogsworth: Perhaps mademoiselle would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to…

Belle: (again stepping over them) Maybe later.

Lumiere: (with Cogsworth, again dashing and blocking) Uh, the-the gardens or-or the-the library, perhaps?

Belle: (Now, with incredible interest) You have a library?

Angry Luigi: y-yeah..!

Cogsworth: (Thrilled that he has found something to interest her) Oh yes! Indeed!

Lumiere: With books!

Cogsworth: Scads of books!

Lumiere: Mountains of books!

Cogsworth: Forests of books!

Lumiere: Cascades!

Cogsworth: Cloudbursts!

Lumiere: Swamps of books!

Cogsworth: More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper… Ha ha ha!

(Lumiere and Cogsworth begin marching off, and Belle And her friends begins to follow, but her curiosity overtakes her, and she turns back to the West Wing. Her excitement begins to dwindle, though, when she enters the hallway leading to Beast's lair. As she walks down the hall, she stops to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerned look. She reaches the end of the hall and finds a closed door with gargoyle handles. She takes a deep breath, then reaches out and opens the door. Cut to int of lair, where Belle begins to explore. She is truly shocked by everything she sees. She wanders around, looking, and knocks over a table, but she catches it before it crashes to the floor. She then turns her head and sees a shredded picture on the wall. We can only see part of a portrait. It is the same portrait that was shredded in the opening. Belle reaches out and lifts the shreds of the picture to reveal the prince. We never see this, however, for then she turns her head and sees the rose under the bell jar. She walks over to it, her eyes transfixed. She reaches out, then lifts off the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. She reaches up, brushes back the strand of hair that has been repeatedly falling on her forehead, then reaches out to touch the rose. As she nears it, a shadow falls over her. Beast has been on the balcony, and sees her. He jumps back into the room,then slams the jar back on the rose. He then turns his attention to Belle.)

Beast: (growling angry) Why did you come here?

Angry Luigi: I -I didn't touch anything!

Belle: (Backing away, scared) I'm- I'm sorry,

Beast: I warned you never to come here!

alem tuber: l-look I didn't break anything believe me!

Belle: I didn't mean any harm.

Beast: (Angrier) Do you realize what you could have done? (Starts to thrash at the furniture)

Belle: (Pleading, but still scared) Please, stop!

Angry Luigi: stop!

Beast: (Screaming) Get out!

Belle: (runs away) No!

Beast: (thrashes at the furniture, still screaming) GET OUT!

Alem tuber: hey wait a minute you force us to stay now your kicking us out what the heck? you know what that's it man bring it on. ( angry Luigi grabbed alem tuber)

(Belle angry Luigi and alem tuber turns and flees the room. Beast calms down, then falls into despair, finally realizing that he may have destroyed his chances with Belle and her friends. She and her friends reaches the stairway and grabs her cloak. She rushes down the stairs with angry Luigi and alem tuber , wrapping the cloak around her and bursting past a confused Lumiere and Cogsworth.)

Lumiere: Wh- Where are you going?

alem tuber: I'm not coming back!

Belle: Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!

Cogsworth: Oh no, wait, please! Please wait!

(Lumiere tries to respond, but Belle and her friends slams the door behind her. He and Cogsworth both bow their heads in sadness. Cut to Belle outside in the forest on Phillipe. She begins to ride through the forest, Angry Luigi runs with super speed alem tuber runs like a cheetah as fast as he can and but Phillipe comes to a stop. She looks up and sees the wolves. She gasps, then pulls the reins and begins to flee. She runs from side to side, making the wolves hit the trees (a la Speederbike chase in Return of the Jedi). Phillipe runs out on a frozen pond, but his and Belle's weight collapse the ice.

Alem tuber: let me at em

Angry Luigi: no you don't

(Angry Luigi grabbed alem tuber who's still protesting.)

The wolves chase her into the water. Some begin to drown, but Phillipe is able to get out of the water before anything serious runs into a clearing, but becomes surrounded by wolves. He bucks, throwing Belle off and wrapping the reins around a tree branch. The wolves begin their attack on Phillipe, but Belle comes to his rescue and beats them away with a stick. One wolf grabs the stick in its mouth and breaks half of it off, leaving Belle defenseless. Another leaps at her, grabbing the corner of her cloak and dragging her to the ground. The wolf's get angry Luigi by the foot angry Luigi charged up a thunder ball and shocked the wolf sending him back

alem tuber gets attacked by the wolf's then alem punched the work then fought back with some kicks She looks up and sees a wolf about to jump on top of her. It leaps and is caught in mid-air by Beast. He throws the wolf away, then stands behind them and Belle. They lunge at each other. One rips a hole in Beast's shoulder, and the others focus their attack on that spot. Finally, Beast throws a wolf against a tree, knocking it out. The others turn and run in fear.

Alem tuber: and don't come back

Alem tuber transformed into cannonbolt

Angry Luigi hammered cannonbolt into the rest of the wolves .

Angry Luigi: strike.

Beast turns back to Belle, looks at her despairingly, then collapses. Belle, grateful to be alive, turns back to Phillipe and begins to get on, but her conscience takes over, and she walks over to the fallen Beast. Fade to Belle and Phillipe walking back to the castle, with Beast on the horse's back. alem tuber gets up and wipes his hands and looks at his brother who has a few scars and grabbed him and ran off to the castle.

Fade to int of den, with Belle pouring hot water out of Mrs. Potts. She soaks a rag in the water, then turns to Beast, who is licking his wounds.)

Belle: Here now. Oh, don't do that. (Beast growls at her as she tries to clean the wound with her rag.) Just…hold still. (She touches the rag to the wound and Beast roars in pain. The objects, who have been watching, jump back into hiding from the outburst.)

Beast: That hurts!

Belle: (In counterpoint) If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much.

Angry Luigi: yeah!

Beast: Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!

Belle: If you hadn't frightened me and my friends I wouldn't have run away!

Beast: (Opens his mouth to respond, but has to stop and think of a good line) Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!

Belle: Well you should learn to control your temper!

alem tuber: yeah!

(Beast raises his hand to bring out another point, but finds he has none, so he bows his head down again. The objects emerge from their hiding as Belle has conquered the ferocious temper of Beast. Belle moves the rag closer to the wound)

Belle: Now, hold still. This might sting a little. (Beast gives a surprised grunt, then grits his teeth as the rag is applied. Belle speaks tenderly.) By the way, thank you... for saving my life.

Beast: (opens his eyes, looking surprised. Also very tenderly) You're welcome.

(Camera zooms out and we see the objects looking on with interest. Fade to Gaston's tavern, which is empty except for Gaston, Lefou and Monsieur D'arque, who are all sitting at a table.)

D'arque: I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while. (Gaston pulls out a sack of gold and tosses it in front of him. He takes out a piece, scrapes it on his chin and continues.) Aah, I'm listening.

Gaston: It's like this. I've got my heart set on

marrying Belle, but she needs a little persuasion.

Lefou: (butting in) Turned him down flat!

Gaston: (slams a beer mug on Lefou's head.)

Everyone knows her father's a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle…

D'arque: Maurice is harmless.

Gaston: The point is, Belle would do anything to keep him from being locked up.

Lefou: Yeah, even marry him!

(Gaston gives him another threatening look, and he ducks back under the mug.)

D'arque: So you want me to throw her father in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you? (They both nod in agreement.) Oh, that is despicable. I love it!

(Cut to interior of Belle's cottage. Maurice is packing to leave.)

Maurice: If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. Yes, is that everything? I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get her out of there.

(Maurice leaves on his journey. Seconds later, Gaston and Lefou arrive with D' enter the house looking for one of the residents.)

Gaston: Belle! Maurice!

Lefou: Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work after all.

Gaston: (grabs Lefou by the neck and walks outside.) They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them. Lefou, (drops Lefou into a snowbank by the porch) don't move from that spot until Belle and her father come home.

Lefou: But, but I… aww, nuts! (He pounds the side of the house and a pile of snow falls on his head.)

(Fade to ext of castle. Belle is playing in the snow with Phillipe and the footstool. Beast, Cogsworth and Lumiere watch from the balcony.)

while belle was healing the wound angry Luigi and alem tuber got hungry

this food is delicious angry Luigi said slurping some soup

I know right alem said eating fish and chicken

I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe we should give him another chance Angry Luigi said

why alem said

maybe he's lonely angry Luigi said lonely people do some similar things

nah I won't he's still a beast to me for now at least alem said and tossed a bone away .

I'm going to explore some more alem said and ran with is speed

wait angry Luigi said and sped off after his brother

Alem tuber ran into a dance room then ran out the other way

Angry Luigi soon ran in then ran out

a dark shadow starred at them

Alem tuber ran out of another room and arrived in the backyard and saw mushy snow

boring alem said

Meanwhile

Angry Luigi checked the dungeon

anyone here angry Luigi said

a arrow nearly hit angry Luigi

Angry Luigi dodged

sawblades nearly hit angry Luigi

yikes angry Luigi said and ran on the wall fire tried to burn angry Luigi

Angry Luigi jumped off the wall and lifted the ommitrix symbol up and used some coordinated and hit the watch

green goop went on angry Luigihis eyes turned yellow and went widea anti projector kept him upGoop is a humanoid pile of goo that can take any shape at will. He has an Anti-Gravity Projector that allows him to be mobile inEarth's gravity and also projects his voice. Goop wears theOmnitrixsymbol on his chest.oh yeah goop said and slipped through the obstacles and moved away from the spikes

see ya goop said and left the room.

Meanwhile

Alem tuber saw a open window and ran outside and fell in a pond

really alem said as a two headed shark came

uh oh alem said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

Alem grew a lightbulb on his head and his jaws expanded

fish scales came on alem's body

this is ripjaws .

oh yeah ripjaws said and bit the two headed shark with his teeth

the two headed shark squealed in pain and swam away

coward ripjaws said and timed out

Alem tuber ran up the castle walls

Angry Luigi came out of the dungeons and saw this

are you kidding me angry Luigi said and used crystals to lift himself up to the top

what now alem asked

maybe we should go inside angry Luigi said

no way a voice said

a dark arrow destroyed the crystals

Angry Luigi hopped off just in time and landed on top of the castle

who's out there alem said as angry Luigi grabbed his brother and ran down the walls and back into belle's room

the shadow figure just glared.

Fade to ext of castle. Belle Angry Luigi and alem tuber is playing in the snow with Phillipe and the footstool. Beast, Cogsworth and Lumiere watch from the balcony.)

Beast: I've never felt this way about anyone. (Looks excited) I want to do something for her...and her friends... (Looks discouraged.) But what?

Cogsworth: Well, there's the usual things-flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep…

Lumiere: Ahh, no no. It has to be something very special. Something that sparks her and her friends interest… Wait a minute.

(Cut to int hallway leading to library. Beast and Belle And her friends are alone.)

Beast: Belle, guys there's something I want to show you. (Begins to open the door, then stops.) But first, you have to close your eyes. (She And her friends looks at him questioningly.) It's a surprise.

(Belle and her friends closes her eyes, and Beast waves his hand in front of her. Then he opens the door. He leads her And her friends in.)

Belle: (Just as she enters the room) Can I open them?

Beast: No, no. Not yet. Wait here. (He walks away to draw back the curtains. He does, and brilliant sunlight spills into the room.)

Belle: (flinches reflexively as the light hits her face.)

Now can I open them?

Beast: All right. Now.

Belle: (opens her eyes so does alem tuber and angry Luigi and the camera pulls back to reveal the gigantic library filled with books.) I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!

alem tuber: wow...amazing!

Beast: You-you like it?

Angry Luigi: yes..

Belle: It's wonderful.

Beast: Then it's yours.

Belle: Oh, thank you so much.

Angry Luigi: that's very kind of you..

(Cut to Belle angry Luigi and alem tuber and Beast in bkgd, with objects including Chip in foreground watching them.)

Mrs. Potts: Oh, would you look at that?

Lumiere: Ha ha! I knew it would work.

Chip: What? What works?

Cogsworth: It's very encouraging.

Featherduster: Isn't this exciting!

Chip: I didn't see anything.

Mrs. Potts: Come along, Chip. There's chores to be done in the kitchen.

Chip: But what are they talking about? What's going on? C'mon, Mom!

Chip: But what are they talking about? What's going on? C'mon, Mom!

(The objects walk away. Fade to breakfast table with Belle at one end and Beast at the other, with Mrs. Potts between them. Belle and her friends is served breakfast, and as she begins to eat, she looks at Beast, gobbling up his food with no table manners whatsoever. Chip laughs, but Mrs. Potts shoots him an admonishing look. Belle turns away and tries to ignore it, but Chip comes to the rescue. He nudges the spoon with his nose, and Beast reaches out for it (very 3-D-ishly). Belle looks at him in wonder as he tries to eat with the spoon, but he has little success. Finally, Belle puts down her spoon and lifts her bowl as if in a toast. Beast looks at the compromise and does the same. They both begin to sip their breakfast out of their bowls. Fade to courtyard where Belle and her friends and Beast are feeding the birds.)

Belle: There's something sweet, and almost kind, but he was mean, and he was coarse and unrefined. And now he's dear, And so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before.

(Belle is trying to attract some birds to Beast who shoves a handful of seed at them. Finally, she takes a handful and gently spreads it out, creating a trail. One lands in his hands, and he looks up thrilled.)

Beast: She glanced this way, I thought I saw, and when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw. No it can't be, I'll just ignore, but then she's never looked at me that way before.

(Belle has ducked around a tree, leaving Beast with the birds. She begins to look doubtful again, but turns her head around the tree and laughs. Beast is covered with birds.)

Belle: New, and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True, that he's no Prince Charming. But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.

(Belle throws a snowball at Beast, who had looked at her proudly after the birds flew away. He begins to gather a large pile of snow. Angry Luigi grabs a ice flower levitating the snow and attacking it on the beast We cut to the objects, looking out of a window at the two. In the background, Belle throws another snowball at Beast, who drops his huge pile of snow on his head. He chases her around a tree, but she ducks around the other side and sneaks up on him from behind.)

Lumiere: Well who'd have thought?

Mrs. Potts: Well bless my soul.

Cogsworth: And who'd have known?

Mrs. Potts: Well who indeed?

Lumiere: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Mrs. Potts: It's so peculiar

All: We'll wait and see, a few days more, there may be something there that wasn't there before

(Fade to den where Belle and her friends sits in front of a roaring fire and reads to Beast. The objects including Chip watch from doorway)

Cogsworth: You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.

Chip: What?

Mrs. Potts: There may be something there that wasn't there before.

Chip: What's there, mama?

Mrs. Potts: Shhh. I'll tell you when you're older.

(Lumiere and Fifi closing the Door)

Cogsworth: Right then! You all know why we're here. We have exactly 12 hours, 36 minutes, and 15 seconds to create the most magical, spontaneous, romantic atmosphere known to man or beast. (Chuckles weakly) "Or beast.." (pause) Right. Need I remind you that if the last petal falls from this rose, the spell will never be broken! Very well. You all know your assignments. Half of you to the West Wing, half of you to the East Wing, the rest of you, come with me.

Lumiere: Hoho, lighten up Cogsworth and let nature take its course.

Mrs. Potts: It's obvious there's a spark between them.

Cogsworth: Yes yes yes... But there's no harm in fanning the flames. You know, a little. Besides, they must fall in love tonight if we ever expect to be human again.

Lumiere: Aaah...human again...

Mrs. Potts: Human again...

Lumiere: Yes, think what that means...

Lumiere: I'll be cooking again, be good-looking again, with a mademoiselle on each arm. When I'm human again, only human again, poised and polish and gleaming with charm. I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again

Mrs. Potts: Which should cause several husbands alarm!

Lumiere: Ha, ha! I'll hop down off this shelf, and tout de suite be myself,

Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth: I can't wait to be human again

Essentials: When we're human again, only human again, when we're knickknacks and whatnots no more. When we're human again, good and human again

Wardrobe: Oh, cherie, won't it all be top drawer? I'll wear lipstick and rouge, and I won't be so huge. Why, I'll easily fit through that door! I'll exude savoir faire I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair. It's my prayer to be human again.

Mrs. Potts Cogsworth: When we're human again, only human again, when the world once more starts making sense.

Cogsworth: I'll unwind, for a change.

Lumiere: Really? That'd be strange.

Cogsworth: Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense? In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back, sipping tea. Let my early retirement commence! Far from fools made of wax, I'll get down to brass tacks and re-LAAAAAAX!

Chorus: When I'm human again! So sweep the dust from the floor. Let's let some light in the room. I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any day now! Shine up the brass on the door. Alert the dust pail and broom. If it all goes as planned our time may be at hand any day now

Fifi and the maids: Open the shutters and let in some air!

Mrs. Potts: Put these here and put those over there.

Chorus: Sweep up the years, the sadness and tears and throw them away...

Cogsworth: Ahem...

Chorus: We'll be human again, only human again, when the girl finally sets us all free. Cheeks a-blooming again, we're assuming again, we'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre. We'll be playing again, holidaying again, and we're praying it's ASAP! Little push, little shove, they could "whoosh" fall in love and we'll finally be human again...

(Transition to the library)

Belle: "...For there never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

Beast: Could you read it again?

Belle: Well, here. Why don't you read it to me?

Beast: Uhhh...Alright. Hmm... Um... I-I can't.

Angry Luigi: what?

Belle: You mean you never learned?

Beast: I learned, a little. It's just been so long.

Belle: Well here, I'll help you. Let's start...here.

Beast: Here. Ok, twoh...?

Belle and alem tuber: Two.

Beast: Two, I knew that. Two households, both alike in dignity...

Chrous: We'll be dancing again, we'll be twirling again, we'll whirling around with such ease. When we're human again, only human again, we'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes. We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again, stepping, striding, as fine as you please! Like a real human does, I'll be all that I was. On that glorious morn, when we're finally re-born, and we're all of us human

Wardrobe: Again!

(Cut to interior of Beast's lair. He is in the tub getting washed up for the big night with Belle. Lumiere is there with him.)

Lumiere: Tonight is the night!

Beast: (hesitantly) I'm not sure I can do this.

Lumiere: You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring.

Beast: Bold. Daring! (Beast has emerged from the tub and shakes himself dry.)

Lumiere: There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided myself, and when the time is right, you confess your love.

Beast: (Inspired) Yes, I con- I-I- No, I can't.

Lumiere: You care for the girl, don't you?

Beast: More than anything.

Lumiere: Well then, you must tell her. (The coatrack has been cutting Beast's hair. It finishes and steps back.) Voila. You look so…so…

(Cut to shot of Beast in pig-tails and bows.)

Beast: Stupid.

Lumiere: Not quite the word I was looking for. Perhaps a little more off the top.

Mrs. Potts: Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly. Just a little change. Small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the beast.

(Belle and Beast have moved into the ballroom, where they move through a computer perfect dance sequence. Beast occasionally looks over at Lumiere and Cogsworth for their approval. Mrs. Potts and Chip are in the ballroom on their cart.)

Mrs. Potts: Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise. Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong. Certain as the sun. Rising in the east. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast. (To Chip) Off to the cupboard with you now, Chip. It's past your bedtime. Good night, love.

(Chip slides off the end of the cart, and hops out of the room, but comes back for one last look. Belle and Beast have adjourned to the balcony under a starry night.)

alem tuber: that was incredible.

Beast: Belle? Are you happy here with me?

Belle: (hesitantly) Yes. (She looks off into the distance)

Beast: What is it?

Belle: (Looks at him desperately) If only I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much.

Beast: (Looks disappointed for a moment, then excited.) There is a way.

(The pair adjourn to Beast's lair, where Beast hands Belle the magic mirror.)

Beast: This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see.

Belle: (hesitantly) I'd like to see my father, please.

(The magic mirror shines into life, and Belle turns her head away as it flashes. Then it reveals Maurice fallen in the woods, coughing and lost. Belle is shocked. Beast looks at her with concern.)

Angry Luigi: ( gasps)

Belle: Papa. Oh, no. He's sick, he may be dying. And he's all alone.

Beast: (he turns, then looks at the rose, deep in thought.) Then… you-you must go to him.

Belle: What did you say?

Beast: I release you. You are no longer my prisoner.

Angry Luigi: what?

Belle: (In amazement) You mean I'm free?

Beast: Yes.

Belle: Oh, thank you. (To the magic mirror) Hold on, Papa. I'm on my way. (she turns to leave So does her friends , then turns back and pushes the magic mirror back to Beast.)

Beast: Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me.

Belle: Thank you for understanding how much he needs me. (Belle turns to leave and Beast looks down in depression. She touches her hand to his cheek and rushes out. We see Belle's skirt fly past Cogsworth, who has entered the room.)

Cogsworth: Well, your highness. I must say

everything is going just swimmingly. I knew you had it in you. Ha ha.

Beast: (Very sadly) I let them go.

Cogsworth: Ha ha ha, yes. Splend- (Cogsworth stops in mid-sentence as he realizes what the Beast just said.) You WHAT?!How could you do that?

Beast: I had to.

Cogsworth: (Still amazed) Yes-yes-yes, but why?

Beast: Because, I love her...and her friends...

(Cut to Cogsworth telling the rest of the objects about Beast's decision.)

All (but Cogsworth): He did what?!

Cogsworth: Yes, I'm afraid it's true.

Chip: they're going away?

Lumiere: But he was so close.

Mrs. Potts: After all this time, he's finally learned to love.

Lumiere: That's it, then. That should break the spell.

Mrs. Potts: But it's not enough. She has to love him in return.

Cogsworth: Now it's too late.

(Cut to Beast watching Belle leave from above. He roars in sorrow and anger. His roar turns into the sound of the wind. Belle is out in the snow, calling out "Papa?" Finally, she finds him face down in a snowbank. They return home, where Lefou is still waiting, disguised as a snowman.)

Belle, angry luigi and alem tuber was looking for maruice ( angry luigi who had used a cape feather off screen and alem tuber was flying.)

Found him Angry luigi said and flew down.

Father I'm here Belle said

Alem tuber carries marcuie inside the house then it is releveled that Lefou was hiding and then goes to tell gaston.

Meanwhile Angry luigi takes out a fire flower and transformed into fire angry luigi and started a fire

Belle,Angry luigi,Alem tuber Maruice says waking up.

yes it's us belle said

how did you escape marucie asked

we didn't belle said he let us go

even if he didn't I could have handled him Alem says

That tribble beast maricue asked.

he's changed belle said.

then a certain teacup fell from the bag Hi chip said

Aren't you supposed to be at the castle alem asked.

Why did you go chip said.

To help poor marucie over here besides Alem and I need to get back to our cosuins Angry luigi said reverting back to normal

there was a knock on the door belle answered it

A creepy old man was there

Yikes angry luigi said

we've come to take your father away The man said.

you can't have him alem said you'll have to fight me

My father is not crazy belle said

belle? maruice asked what's going on

he was raving like a lunatic lefou said as alem tuber lunged for him only for angry luigi to hold him back

He's gone crazy as well gaston said.

Crazy ok buster let's fight me and you alem said.

a bunch of men grabbed maruice and alem tuber

Belle ran inside and grabbed the mirror and showed everyone the beast

(The magic mirror again shines, then produces the image of the still depressed beast. The crowd oohs and aahs at it.)

Is it dangerous? a woman asked

(Trying to reassure her) Oh, no, no. He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend. belle said

Our friend alem said and got himself free

Yeah belle said

If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster. gaston said

heck yeah she does alem said

He's no monster, Gaston. You are! Belle shouted

She's as crazy as the old man and the boy. (He grabs the mirror from her hand.) The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night. gaston said .

No! belle shouted.

( think angry luigi think ) angry luigi thought.

We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast! Gaston said (The mob cheers him and repeats the words 'kill him'.)

Y'all shout saying kill unless you want me to kill all of you alem said

(Interjecting) No, we won't let you do this. belle said

Angry luigi just stares at the crowd and grabbed alem tuber as alem tuber pushed angry luigi and walks towards the mob and then begins fighting them all

If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man. gaston said

Can't we talk about this angry luigi said and smiles sheepishly

no gaston said and grabbed marciue and threw him in the basement then some men threw belle and angry luigi in the basement then 15 men threw alem tuber in the basement and gaston bolts the door

hey alem said

(To the crowd) We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me? gaston said. A chorus of "I am"s comes from the crowd)

(Cut to interior of basement, where Belle is prying at the window with a stick.

I have to warn the beast belle said

say no more alem said and punched the door down

chip fell in angry luigi's hands

hey buddy angry luigi says

we gotta go alem said and teleported

hang on I'm coming angry luigi .

Angry luigi ajusted the ommitrix and hit it Red coal went on angry luigi as it breaks it shows angry luigi with magma based hands and two toes heatblast winks then turned the dial 180 dergrees Omni-Naut Heatblast is a fiery humanoid wearing a spacearmor which comprises of orange and grey. He has white metal wings with green neon energy at the edge. His right hand is grey while his left hand is turned into a fire cannon with yellow outlines. His feet are colored black with green neon outlines. He also has neon lights on his shoulders. His head has a secondary Omnitrix symbol on his face.

ok Ommi-naut heatblast said it's hero time

meanwhile Alem tuber is in the castle as the funtiture and mob fights

Alem tuber kicks a guy and throws another man out the window and jumped and hit a thrid man with a rko

Alem dashed around and saw a man named forte

Wait a minute you tried to shoot me alem said

flashback starts

while belle was healing the wound angry Luigi and alem tuber got hungry

this food is delicious angry Luigi said slurping some soup

I know right alem said eating fish and chicken

I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe we should give him another chance Angry Luigi said

why alem said

maybe he's lonely angry Luigi said lonely people do some similar things

nah I won't he's still a beast to me for now at least alem said and tossed a bone away .

I'm going to explore some more alem said and ran with is speed

wait angry Luigi said and sped off after his brother

Alem tuber ran into a dance room then ran out the other way

Angry Luigi soon ran in then ran out

a dark shadow starred at them

Alem tuber ran out of another room and arrived in the backyard and saw mushy snow

boring alem said

Meanwhile

Angry Luigi checked the dungeon

anyone here angry Luigi said

a arrow nearly hit angry Luigi

Angry Luigi dodged

sawblades nearly hit angry Luigi

yikes angry Luigi said and ran on the wall fire tried to burn angry Luigi

Angry Luigi jumped off the wall and lifted the ommitrix symbol up and used some coordinated and hit the watch

green goop went on angry Luigi his eyes turned yellow and went widea anti projector kept him upGoop is a humanoid pile of goo that can take any shape at will. He has an Anti-Gravity Projector that allows him to be mobile inEarth's gravity and also projects his voice. Goop wears theOmnitrixsymbol on his chest.

oh yeah goop said and slipped through the obstacles and moved away from the spikes

see ya goop said and left the room.

Meanwhile

Alem tuber saw a open window and ran outside and fell in a pond

really alem said as a two headed shark came

uh oh alem said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

Alem grew a lightbulb on his head and his jaws expanded

fish scales came on alem's body

this is ripjaws .

oh yeah ripjaws said and bit the two headed shark with his teeth

the two headed shark squealed in pain and swam away

coward ripjaws said and timed out

Alem tuber ran up the castle walls

Angry Luigi came out of the dungeons and saw this

are you kidding me angry Luigi said and used crystals to lift himself up to the top

what now alem asked

maybe we should go inside angry Luigi said

no way a voice said

a dark arrow destroyed the crystals

Angry Luigi hopped off just in time and landed on top of the castle

who's out there alem said as angry Luigi grabbed his brother and ran down the walls and back into belle's room

the shadow figure just glared.

Flashback end

yes it is I forte forte said as alem tuber flew towards forte and tried to punch forte only for forte to dodge

meanwhile gaston and the beast was battling when a fire beam came from out of nowhere and nearly hit gaston

leave the beast alone ommi-naut heatblast said

Another creature gaston said and ran towards ommi-naut heatblast who flew up and kicked gaston in the face

meanwhile

Alem tuber was sent flying

Too bad there is no sun forte mocked

solar flare alem said blinding forte

My eyes forte said as alem tuber punched forte

I win Alem said

meanwhile

Belle the beast said you came

of course belle said as the beast roared as gaston had stabbed him then a fire beam hit gaston in the back

Ow gaston said as Ommi-naut heatblast caught gaston and flew to a part of the castle then landed Alright gaston Leave now Ommi-naut heatblast said before timing out

Dang it angry luigi said

what gaston said and walked away

angry luigi shot a crystal next to gaston

ok now you've done it gaston said then angry luigi jumped on his face then kicked him again

I'm not afraid of you angry luigi said and went to punch gaston but gaston cut angry luigi's right wirst

Ow angry luigi winced in pain as gaston attmpet to walk away angry luigi shot a thunder ball at gaston zapping him then angry luigi punched him in the face knocking him down

Meanwhile

You. You came back. the beast said

Of course I came back. I couldn't let them…Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner. belle said

Maybe it's better… it's better this way. the beast said

Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see. belle said

At least… I got to see you one… last time. the beast says (Belle pulls Beast's paw up to her cheek. He holds it there for a second, then drops it. His head falls back, and his eyes close. Belle drops the paw and puts her hands to her mouth. She can't believe this has happened.)

Angry luigi and alem tuber bump into each other then notices what's going on

No this can't be happening angry luigi said wait a minute I can still save him

(crying) No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you! (Cut to the objects, who watch the last petal fall off the rose. They all look down at the floor, and Cogsworth puts his arm around Mrs. Potts. Cut back to Belle and Beast. The rain continues to fall. But one beam of light falls, like a shooting star. Then another comes. And another, and another. Belle finally notices what is happening. She stops crying for a second, then starts to back away. We cut a fog begins to enshroud Beast. We see the objects looking on in extreme anticipation. Beast rises up into the air magically and begins to turn. He is enveloped in a cloud of light, and becomes wrapped in his cloak. Underneath, we can see Beast's body shifting and forming. A fore paw comes out and the claws turn into fingers. A hind paw emerges and develops into a foot. Finally, a wind blows across his face and the fur melts away to reveal a young prince. He gradually descends and is laid on the floor again. The fog disappears and Belle reaches out to touch him. She jerks her hand back, however, when the figure begins to move. It stands, then looks at it's hands, then turns to face Belle. It is a human, with the same blue eyes as Beast. It is obviously Beast, transformed. Belle gives him a mysterious look.)

Belle! It's me! the prince said

I was going to revive the guy but this works angry luigi said

(They kiss. A fireworks display explodes around them. The gloom surrounding the castle disappears, revealing a blue sky. The castle is transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs. Finally, we return to the balcony, where the objects hop out to meet the prince and Belle. One by one, they are transformed back to their original human conditions.)

Lumiere! Cogsworth! Oh, Mrs. Potts! Look at us!

meanwhile

Some police came and arrested gaston

And I would have gotten away with it too with it weren't for you rotten brats.

Bye angry luigi waves at belle and the prince

angry luigi woke up

you okay cux debkus asked

yeah i just had a big dream angry luigi said

so what now alem asked

i don't know but i feel somewhat stronger angry luigi said and winked at the screen

now to the final one let's a go

Oh yeah 6 year old angry Luigi said and ran around a snowy city

angry Luigi zipped through street after street .

Too bad I have to go to a orphanage today angry Luigi said and soon ran home

Hey angry Luigi Katie said standing on the front door I got you a gift

It was a bracelet

So we'll always remember each other Katie said

I got you a gift angry Luigi said and took out a skateboard.

Cool Katie said

Well see ya angry Luigi said and entered a car

Angry Luigi woke up

Gaah Angry Luigi said phew I'm okay

Let's do this angry Luigi said

A minute later

Angry Luigi and alem tuber was playing brawlhalla. and angry Luigi was winning

A bullet hit the tv

Robot ninjas came through the windows

Are you kidding me alem tuber said as Angry Luigi ran off into his room and looked up and smirked

Some robot ninjas came in then angry Luigi who was on the ceiling shot crystals at them and dived and kicked them and then ducked under one of them and uppercuted him then took out a hammer and hammered one of them then kicked a thrid one

Meanwhile alem tuber was punching and kicking away at the robot ninjas

No one destroys my tv alem said and uppercuted one then shot a few energy blasts

Meanwhile angry Luigi shot a thunder blast at a couple of robots and adjusted the ommitrix and saw a new alien

Sweet mother of mayhem what is that angry Luigi said and hit the ommitrix

Angry Luigi's body faded into clouds

Angry Luigi's body spins around and the ommitrix symbol was in the middle

Cool cloud o mac said I'll name it cloud o mac

Cloud o mac shot rain at the robots

Then thunder

Cool cloud o mac said and timed out

Angry Luigi ran out off the room and grabbed alem tuber and ran out of the house

Meanwhile

Looks like those two left windy said

They won't survive but now that they're out of the way we can finally capture attuics fudo begmax said

Ha ha ha ha ha oh what's this goldshooter you found cherry butler excellent job send her location right away we got talking to do

Cherry woke up and had a task of moving the lawn with out attuics help

Okay cherry you can do this cherry thought after a cheeseysnack break

Ok who's the strongest person on earth angry Luigi said standing in a forest

Me alem said

No angry Luigi said attuics fudo we need his help

Why alem asked

Because he and his friends have a lot of experience

Meanwhile

Attuics and patch was at phineas and freb' s house

Ring ring ring

Perry and patch went over to the water hose and pressed a button causing the water to make a hole in the ground and went under

So what to do phineas said and saw cute cats on tv

Fern I know what we're going to today phineas said

Ha I love it when you say that attuics said .

Meanwhile

We're going to be very quiet so no one sees us angry Luigi said and took out a vanish cap

Angry Luigi wore it and his body was gone

See ya at the swamp angry Luigi said and dashed off

Wow show off alem said and used instant transmission

Angry Luigi and alem tuber arrived at a fimilar swamp in Greendale

A girl was using magic to fold her cholthes and do her homework her name was emila

There was a knock

Come in emila said

Emila angry Luigi said and hugged her it's been a while

Emila smiled and hugged back

Oh it's me grumpy pants emila said with a smirk

Oh you'll will be the grumpy one if you continue to push my buttons alem said

So what do you need emila said

We need to find attuics and cherry angry Luigi said

Meanwhile

Cherry barely started moving the lawn while listening to Michael Jackson.

A blade stabbed the phone .

Hello cherry bulter begmax said .

Hi cherry said and looked away

Have you seen attuics fudo because if you do then tell me or else I will have your head for lunch .

He's right there cherry said

Begmax looked back and saw nothing

Begmax turned to see cherry running

I must admit I desevered that one begmax said ninja bots destroy the girl .

The robots flew after cherry who began to run really fast

Oh come on where's attuics where you need him cherry said and stepped on a skateboard which was on. A hill

You've got to be kidding me cherry said as she was skating down

Meanwhile

Get me a alligator's tail first emila said

Okay angry Luigi said and ran out side

Angry Luigi took out a frog suit

green rubber went on angry Luigi's arm and. then on his legs then frog eyes appeared on top of angry Luigi's head

Angry Luigi came out layer wrestling a alligator

Alem just looked on

Angry Luigi was about to cut off the tail but the alligator avoided it and bit angry Luigi

Ow angry Luigi said as a energy disk cut the tail

Alem smirked you can't do anything by your self can You?

Angry Luigi sighed sadly

Oh leave him alone alem tuber emila said and made a portal .

Come on guys emila said .

Angry Luigi emila and alem tuber stepped through the portal

Phineas and ferb was making a big robotic yarn ball

Hey phineas what ya doing Isabella said then saw the portal that is like the greatest thing you've ever made

They didn't make it attuics said

No way your attuics fudo angry Luigi said and ran around the yard with super speed then fainted

Emila made a spell for water to appear and splash on angry Luigi

So why are you here attuics asked

It's begmax angry Luigi said he wants your power and revenge on me

Not good attuics said then used a spell to summon his truck

May we phineas said before attuics nodded

Hm so when do we fight begmax alem asked as emila glared at him

Meanwhile

Perry and patch arrived at Doofenshmirtz' s house

Behold my wolfinator Doofenshmirtz said as he pressed a button

Say inator one more time patch growed

What you don't like my wolfinator Doofenshmirtz asked as patch and Perry taclked him down and beat him up

CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!Doofenshmirtz shouted as the beam destroyed the yarn ball

Where did the beam come from alem asked as everyone else shrugged

Behold the machine car phineas said as he displayed cool gadgets and weapons

Cool car kid for a pack of losers the robot ninjas said

Ok get in the truck attuics said

Phineas and freb what is going on Candace asked het in no time to explain phineas said and grabbed his sister's arm

Finally a big adventure with two iconic duos angry Luigi said and jumped in

Alem went in

Crud the trucks stuck attuics said

I'll get us out phineas said as freb pressed a button causing hands to free the truck as it drove off into the distance

Or freb could save us phineas said

What is going on Candice asked again

Robots are trying to get to attuics angry Luigi said

Why me attuics asked is begmax back

Yep alem said he wants your powers

Sorry forgot attuics said

Some more drones came around

Freb pressed a button missiles tried to hit the ninjas but the ninjas were too fast

We'll distract them angry Luigi said

Finally I've waited so long alem said and jumped out and started punching ninjas

alem kicked one in the gut then punched one in the face and then teleported and slammed a third one to the road

Angry Luigi smirked and ran towards the battle scene

hang on bro angry Luigi said

Angry Luigi adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

Angry Luigi put his thumb in his mouth and puffed himself like a ballon and grew claws and a yellow shell

Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He is predominantly white, with black on his upper half. He also has four white claws protruding from both of his paws. He has green eyes and considerably small, yet sharp teeth.

Cannonbolt turned the ommitrix dial and grows shoulder pads then amour on his chest and then more amour

Omni-Kix Cannonbolt is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. The yellow plating on the back of his hands is now covered by larger green and black plating with white edges, resembling a stylized turtle shell. His shoulders have grey plating with two lines, one glowing green and one black running below. The inner side of his arms as well as his claws have been left exposed. His head has been heavily reinforced by yellow segmented plating, with white, eyebrow-shaped plating covering his forehead and more white plating covering his mouth, leaving only his green eyes exposed. His torso is covered by yellow plating segmented by three thick black lines and two grey metal tubes connect from his midsection to his back. His thighs have grey armor, whereas his knees, shins and toes are reinforced with white plating. Grey plating runs down his spine ending in a formationresembling a short tail.

Omni-Kix Cannonbolt wears the Omni-Kix symbol on his chest.

Cannonbolt rolled into the rest of the ninjas and then crushed them

Cannonbolt rolled after the truck

Meanwhile cherry finally fell off the hill and used a spell to summon a shield when the ninjas shot eyebeam at her

I'm unstoppable cherry said and stuck out her tongue at the ninjas and ran away

BUMP

Cherry ran face first into a truck

Hiya cherry phineas said

Oh hey guys cherry said as a arm picked her up and placed her on a seat

Are we forgetting something emila asked

Nope alem said as the truck drove angry Luigi rushed after it

You've got to be kidding me angry Luigi said looking at the robots

Angry Luigi took out a fire flower

fire went on angry luigi's skin as his shirt turned white and his hat turned white as well same for the shoes .

Angry Luigi shot fire balls at the ninjas who dodged angry Luigi used crystals to impale them then shot a fire blast

No time to waste angry Luigi said and used fire to boost himself up and land in the back of the truck

A tank was soon following our heroes

I'll stop it angry Luigi said and shot a big fire blast at the tank doing absolutely nothing

Angry Luigi was sent to his normal form

my turn alem tuber said and shot ki blasts at it but it was useless as it did no damage

Perry and patch was just heading home when they saw the attack and landed on the tank

Perry took out a data file and put it in the war tank

What was that patch asked

Best you don't know Perry chartered as the duo jumped of and phineas caught them

Oh my gosh patch pongo this just got better angry Luigi said as patch looked at attuics

He's a big fan of us attuics said

so you guys been on any adventures phineas asked

a couple angry Luigi said beat bowser helped the Mario bros saved the princess

we also kicked a lava monsters ass alem said

Jason and I ended up in the little red riding hood as well angry Luigi said

that's nice attuics said we've been on a lot of adventures .

we helped Pinocchio become a real boy then we got ommitrices alem said

cool patch said

I guess we have a in common angry Luigi said I used to be a orphan

no way cherry said

it's true angry Luigi said alem Chrissy a friend of mine and I was orphans heck I met my little bro for the first time .

attuics and I were orphans as well every one made fun of us by we had each other and that was all that mattered

aww that's sweet emila said

I still don't know what really happened to dad cadence said

I guess I should tell you guys phineas said

dad and mom didn't get along so well phineas said so they decided to divorceand coincidentally ferb and brigettes parents devoiced too phineas said that's all I really know.

this is going to long alem said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

green metal liquid went on alem tuber

Upgrade has a black exterior with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. The green circle on his head is his eye, which glows whenever he talks. His body is made up of billions of small cell-like creatures called nanites.

upgrade merged with the car and drove faster.

cool patch said

are you sure this is safe cadence asked

are you sure you can go a day without trying to bust phineas and freb you snitch .

Soon the group arrived at a city and alem tuber timed out

Hm is this the area attuics asked

Yep angry Luigi said delta should be around here somewhere

Then we should split up alem said and dashed off

Come back angry Luigi said and ran off after him

Come on guys cherry said and went inside a restaurant with the others following

I'm just going to get a manicure Candace said

Suit your self phineas said and walked with attuics

I'll try and follow angry Luigi emila said.

Meanwhile angry Luigi was walking

Hello angry Luigi the gold shooter said standing next to the masked shadow and a guy in sliver amour

Call me Scott the guy in sliver amour said

I don't know who you are but y'all are going down one by one let's a go angry Luigi said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

Blue electricity went on angry Luigi's body then some rocks came on him

Shock Rock's body appears to mainly consist of blue energy. There are four retractable spikes protruding from both of his shoulders. His arms are rather large, stretching down nearly to his feet in resting position. His arms, chest, and legs are rock-like. His eyes are green and a moss-like substance can be seen around his neck and shoulders.

Shock Rock wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

The gold shooter but shock rock made a plasma shield and defected it

then the gold shooter tried to kick shock rock but shock rock dodged and threw a plasma boomerang at the golden shooter

The gold shooter jumped over but shock rock shot a plasma blast at the gun making it explode knocking out the gold shooter

Angry Luigi timed out as the masked shadow shot a dark blast

Angry Luigi rose up crystals to deflect it and tapped the ommitrix gently

Angry Luigi's skin turned red as he grew two extra arm's and then they got muscular angry Luigi had four eyes

Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of arms with four-fingered hands, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, anda smaller pair below them. Four Arms wears a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and gloves. His eyes are green and he has no hair.

Four arm's turned the ommitrix dial

Omni-Kix Four Arms is covered from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His helmet is red and has black protrusions resembling the head stripes on his normal counterpart as well as two green visors, with the mandible area being further reinforced by darker red plating. His shoulders, forearms and hands are covered by white plating, with his wrists having additional red plating. His torso and legs are encased primarily in black armor, with a red plate running across his chest, red thigh holsters, kneecaps and toe coverings and grey shin guards.

Omni-Kix Four Arms wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Four arm's punched the masked shadow who shot some shock waves but four arm's blocked them and then shot a rocket fist at the masked shadow who jumped over and kicked four arm's but four arm's grabbed his legs and threw him to a pole and then punched him with two fists

Angry Luigi timed out

Meanwhile

Cherry connected to the internet and ate a couple of mozzarella sticks

Cherry took one and ate it

cheesy cherry said

Looks like one of angry Luigi's friends Chrissy used to work for begmax but left for unknown reasons cherry said as a man came with their pizza

Look phineas said looking at the tv

Angry Luigi and Scott was having a staredown

Come on patch attuics said and ran out the restaurant as patch followed

Perry decided to stay to protect his family

Angry Luigi and Scott collied fists before Scott shot purple fire beams at angry Luigi who used crystal beams to block it

Angry Luigi shot a thunder blast at Scott who shot a green blaze fire blast to hit angry Luigi sending him to the ground wounded

Angry Luigi ate a mushroom and healed as Scott jumped on a blinding and left

Angry Luigi used his speed run up the walls to follow Scott and tried to jump and kick Scott who simply ducked and tried to punch angry Luigi who jumped and hammered Scott then shot crystals at him then a massive thunder blast sending Scott to the ground

Angry Luigi got shot by the gold shooter who was standing next to the masked shadow

Time to perish Scott said before attuics kicked Scott and patch bit the golden shooter

The masked shadow tried to punch attuics but attuics dived out of the way and tried to sweep kick the masked shadow who jumped over

Attuics got up and tried to punch the masked shadow but he caught the fist and tried to punch attuics but attuics kicked him in the jaw as the masked shadow lost his mask

Forte attuics asked why

I wanted to take the ommitrix from angry Luigi cause I thought he did not desevered it forte explained any way we have to leave forte said and left with Scott and and the gold shooter

Meanwhile cherry phineas freb and Perry walked out of the restaurant saving attuics and patch some leftovers when a shadow flashes by

Perry followed it

Come on phineas said as the walked into a alleyway as the shadow jumped behind them .

Who are you phineas said

Promise not to turn me in

Um yes cherry stammered

The shadow removed her hoodie

It was delta

Come delta said and led them to a house it was a simple house

Oh your back a girl with a red heart t shirt said she had 3 pigtails her name was Chrissy

Yeah and I found these four

Perry stayed alert

Meanwhile emila was walking around until she bumped into Candace

Watch where your going Candace said

Sorry emila asked

That's okay I wonder where phineas and freb are Candace asked

Angry Luigi attuics and patch met up with them

Hey guys I just remembered where delta lives come on angry Luigi said and walked with the others

Meanwhile so got any internet cherry asked eating a sandwich

Yeah delta said but we only use it when we're not in danger

Oh come on cherry said as phineas and freb constructed a telescope

any way why did you work for begmax phineas asked

he's my so called father Chrissy explained I'm not 100% sure though but I have my supsion about it I left him because he only cared about my power not me .

we care delta said and hugged Chrissy.

There was a knock

I'll get it Chrissy said and opened the door it was angry Luigi and the others

What took you so long cherry asked

I fought forte attuics said

No way cherry said

I nearly beat him before that golden shooter arrived angry Luigi said

Oh hey angry Luigi what do you want

Um let's see begmax is back angry Luigi said

Ok but we need to think of a plan Chrissy said

Why does the clusterfields hate you guys phineas asked

They were our foster parents angry Luigi said

Origin story Chrissy said

Flash back

Chrissy angry Luigi and alem tuber and other 6 year old kids was having dinner

Alem tuber spit a meatball at Mrs clusterfields dress

My new dress she shouted madly and stromed off

Run angry Luigi said and grabbed his brother and ran into a small room with four bunk beds

Angry Luigi and alem tuber packed up and jumped in a small blue tube

The duo landed in a dark basement

There was footsteps heard

Angry Luigi and alem tuber ran down some stairs into a garage

But the exit was locked

Going somewhere boys Mr Custerfield said and smirked as he stretched his arms and grabbed the boys

Let go angry Luigi said as green volts came out of his body and some zapped the clusterfields

Alem tuber kicked Mr Custerfield then slapped Mrs clusterfields face

Run alem said and punched the door down

The boys ran out then the house exploded

Bro you okay alem asked

Yeah angry Luigi said

5 years later

He went this way angry Luigi said and them and Bill chased a golden shooter who shot goop bombs on the road as the trio jumped over

Angry Luigi took out a green shell and kicked it tripping the golden shooter

Alem teleported and kicked the golden shooter in the face sending him to a house

Angry Luigi took out a fire flower

Angry Luigi's shirt was white so was his hat and his shoes turned red

Angry Luigi shot a fire blast and alem shot a garlick gun as the golden shooter shot a golden blast resulting in a beam struggle

Alem went super Sayian and the bros won

The gold shooter got up

Alem tried to punch him as the golden shooter moved left then ducked from alem tuber' s kick then tried to punch alem tuber who just blocked but the golden shooter kicked him in the gut then angry Luigi shot a fire ball at the golden shooter who dodged and shot a golden blast hitting angry Luigi sending him to normal

Bill ran toward but the gold shooter slapped Bill

How dare you! Angry Luigi shouted as his eyes turned dark and he had a dark aura

Angry Luigi dashed and started punching the golden shooter as he kicked him up and hammered him down

Flashback end

Yep sad story angry Luigi said

How are we going to beat begmax cherry asked

With some help goku said standing next to alem tuber beat note and vegeta

so it's operation divide and conquer eh angry Luigi said holding a walkie talkie

in the snow standing next to alem tuber beat note delta and Chrissy

yep we attack from two sides and we eventually meet up cherry said and smirked I'm awesome

ok let's do this angry Luigi said and took out a cape feather and went cape angry Luigi and flew up towards the ship

They're here head grinned

oh boy revenge will be ours soon Mrs clusterfield said

Meanwhile attuics cherry goku vegeta phineas freb candace emila patch and Perry teleported inside

now let's be quiet attuics said

good morning agent p Mr monogram said as Perry turned his watch off and grinned sheepishly

well well well windy said with speeyquick aquashooter fire fighter and shocko and glacier

it's over for you boys windy said as vegeta kicked him in the gut and started punching him

let's see how you do against the Prince of all sayains me vegeta said as windy shot a gust of wind and kicked vegeta

not bad you managed to land a blow on me vegeta said and teleported behind him and kicked him in the back and then uppercuted him then slammed him down

say your prayers vegeta said and charged up a ball of blue energy

big bang attack vegeta said and shot windy.

goku dashed towards shocko who shot a thunder blast at goku who used afterimage

yes shocko said

goku dashed over and punched him in the face and then kicked shocko and used a shockwave

shocko landed and tried to punch goku who would keep on dodging

shocko shot a couple of thunder balls at goku

goku used instant transmission and appeared behind shocko

ka me ha me ha goku said shooting it at shocko killing him

emila used a spell to slow speeyquick down and then tripped him

speeyquick got up then emila used a spell to summon a baseball and whack him out of the ship

Perry ran and dodged the fire balls that fire fighter shot at him

Meanwhile patch was dodging ice balls

ha you can't hit me patch said as he looked to see his tail was frozen

glacier shot a ice blast at patch freezing him

patch broke out due to godlike power

patch and Perry started beating their opponents up

attuics was beating up aquashooter and grabbed him and threw him to glacier and fire fighter

let's move cherry said

angry Luigi flew up and shot a thunder ball to a missle then grabbed another missleand threw it to third one.

alem tuber was deflecting laser beams and then he started shooting ki blasts.

beat and note jumped up and used energy disks to cut the missle launchers

alright angry Luigi said before cannons started to load

not good note said

I got a idea Chrissy said and active her ommitrix to big chill and slammed her hand on the ommitrix

Chrissy grew wings and blue claws

Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving her the appearance of a phantom. she has a black body with cyan patches on her arms, shoulders, legs, the back of her wings, and the back of her neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing.

On her torso are three plates: one resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach.

On her face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish-white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots.

The top of her head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over her scalp. she has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles.

big chill hit the ommitrix symbol

her blue hood and body turned red

Ultimate Big Chill looks mostly the same as her devolved counterpart except her skin is recolored red, her wings and antennae have a flame design, and she had crests over her eyes with the same design. Similar to Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill can make herwings and antennae fold into a cloak.

Ultimate Big Chill wears the evolvedUltimatrixsymbol on her chest.

big chill flew into the ship

delta blasted some drones

let's go beat said

right note and flew off

big chill flew into begmax's room and timed out

father you can't do this Chrissy said

I've already started begmax said

Chrissy shot a plasma blast at begmax

your going to regret that begmax said

Meanwhile angry Luigi and the others was running

a fist nearly hit angry Luigi but angry luigi jumped over

Mr Custerfield stretched out his other hand and nearly hit angry Luigi again as angry Luigi grabbed that fist and started spinning causing begmax to get sent flying then beat kicked him in the face

Meanwhile note shot a few ki blast but Mrs clusterfield grabbed her and threw her to the wall then delta spin dashed Mrs clusterfield in the gut

delta jumped back

choas spear delta cried and shot four energy spears at Mrs clusterfield.

alem dashed and started punching Mr Custerfield and kicked him in the face and grabbed his arms and stepped on them

Meanwhile attuics goku and vegeta arrived to see Chrissy on the ground and begmax standing

so your begmax goku said with a smirk

why are you doing this attuics asked

for power and respect begmax explained as a kid a lot of people bullied me and never remembered me so I decided to make a spaceship and fly then started to drain people's powers and even adopted Chrissy for help then I came back to earth to drain you attuics

but what happened attuics asked

angry Luigi and alem tuber interputted my plans begmax said now it's your time to lose you power

vegeta and goku transformed super sayain

hey vegeta it's my turn goku said

no it's mine vegeta said

no mine goku said

no way I'm the Prince vegeta said

I'm the guy who always saves earth goku said

your just a idiot vegeta said

at least I'm not moody all the time goku said

attuics lunged for begmax and tried to punch him but begmax dodged and tried to punch attuics but attuics dived out of the way and kicked begmax then started punching him begmax grabbed attuics fist and blasted attuics away

goku dashed over and tried to punch begmax but begmax grabbed goku and kicked him in the gut vegeta teleported behind begmax said tried to blindside him but begmax teleported behind vegeta

garick flash begmax said shooting a purple energy blast at vegeta sending him flying

this does not look good cherry said

ya think phineas said .

Meanwhile alem tuber was punching and kicking Mr Custerfield in the face

Mr clusterfield sprayed pepper in alem tubers eyes then formed his hand into a hammer and whacked vegeta

beat kicked Mr clusterfield

angry Luigi ran to the control room

wait up cherry said and put in the password

thanks angry Luigi said

no problem by the way what are you planning cherry asked.

to take away begmax's power angry Luigi said as his cape power ran out

as man angry Luigi said and sped inside the room

Meanwhile delta kicked Mrs clusterfield to a table and dropeblowed her threw the table

epic phineas said

Meanwhile attuics and begmax was suddenly fighting in space as begmax shot a comet bomb toward attuics who dodged barely and then begmax kicked him down then attuics tried to punch begmax but accidently hit vegeta as begmax kicked him

goku transformed into super sayain blue and punched begmax as head blocked and then the two was having a fierce battle

Meanwhile

Mo was watching tv and saw attuics and goku fighting begmax

go attuics Mo cheered

Meanwhile delta

got up then Mrs clusterfield grabbed her tail and swung her to alem tuber who kicked delta to the roof

then me clusterfield powered up and punched alem tuber and then kicked him away

ok beat it's just us note said as the kids went super sayain blue

yeah beat said

Meanwhile there was a bunch of drones

really angry Luigi said and shot a thunder blast at all of them shutting them down

looks like they got discharged cherry said as angry Luigi laughed

at least someone appreciates my jokes cherry said come on we have to help attuics

right angry Luigi said

the two saw laser beams

a new alien appears on the ommitrix

go for it cherry said as angry Luigi activates it .

purple mud went on angry Luigi's arms and legs then angry Luigi grew whiskers

woah I'm sludge hammer sludgehammer said

really cherry said

got any better name sludge hammer asked

sludge shifter cherry said

that sounds better sludge shifter said and slid through the laser beams and shut it off

nice job cherry said as angry Luigi timed out .

Meanwhile goku and vegeta shot a final kamehameha to begmax who slapped it away and impaled the two off them with energy blades

no attuics said lying on the ground goku cherry phineas freb Perry patch Mo and the others attuics said and started to tear drop

so touching not really begmax said as a shadow got larger and attuics got up with sliver eyes

no begmax said and tried to hit attuics but attuics was too fast and punched begmax to a meteor

begmax got up and the two started fighting

Meanwhile beat kicked Mr clusterfield and then jumped up and shot a few ki blast to him then punched him in the face

delta dashed and punched Mrs clusterfield so hard she lost all her teeth

alem tuber went super Sayian 2 and blasted Mr Custerfield and eventually Mrs clusterfield

delta kicked alem tuber out of the ship

Meanwhile attuics was beating up begmax when his power ran out

no attuics said as begmax kicked him to the ship

attuics phineas and freb said

no patch said as begmax looked at the control room

delta ran and shot four energy spears at at begmax but begmax took them like nothing and grabbed delta and blasted her

alem tuber went super sayain blue then begmax kicked him in the nuts

why alem screamed reverting to his normal form

Meanwhile angry Luigi was hacking in to the machine

begmax was flying towards them

BEGMAX cherry screamed

I got this angry Luigi said and wore a metal cap

metal gear went on angry Luigi's body then then his arm and legs

angry Luigi and begmax collied fists

the metal broke

shoot angry Luigi said as begmax threw him across the floor and kicked him out of the control room and stepped on his spine

MOMMA angry Luigi screamed

your going to pay your what you did to me begmax said as emila used a spell as wires tied begmax and shocked him

really begmax said and got him self free

Meanwhile

Jason was eating popcorn while sitting next to Bill

at least that's not me Bill said

jason gives bill a wedgie

sorry man you ranright for that jason said .

please attuics phineas said get up

i can't win attuics said he's too powerful

attuics we've been through a lot cherry said and you've always found a way to save the day and now just because this guy who is just more deadly than expected comes you want to give up unacceptable because i believe in you we all do cherry said

thanks cherry now can you play ice cap zone music cause i have a plan attuics said

that's my pal patch smirked

angry luigi was thrown to a wall and begmax kicked him and then grabbed him and pressed a button

the door of the ship opened and begmax dropped angry luigi

so long begmax said as attuics jumped over begmax riding a snowboard

attuics stuck out his tongue at begmax

how dare you begmax called out and dashed after him

angry Luigi got up in the snow saw a avalanche and then looked at the people

they'll get hurt I have to do something angry Luigi said as the ommitrix recharged

come on ommitrix angry Luigi said and hit it softly

fire rose around angry Luigi as molten rocks went on his body then broke so he would have molten hands and feet.

Heatblast is a plasma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by red rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have aslight oval-like design with only two toes.

heatblast turned the ommitrix dial again and grows shoulder pads then a arm cannon

Omni-Kix Heatblast is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His head is encased in an orange helmet, with his flame still being cast out, which has a lighter orange visor with yellow dots for eyes and three grillplates as a mouthguard. His neck and shoulders are covered by orange plating. His right arm has white segmented armor and an orange gauntlet for his hand, while his left arm ends instead in an orange cannon, with the middle portion containing parts of Heatblast's inner magma body, that functions as a flamethrower. His white torso piece is separated from his neck piece by metal tubes that also go around to his back. His legs are covered by white armor plating for his thighs and dark orange for his knees, shins and feet, with two sets of metal tubes connecting the thighs and shins together.

Omni-Kix Heatblast wears the Omnitrix symbol

ommi kix heatblast turned the dial again and goes ommi naut

Omni-Naut Heatblast is a fiery humanoid wearing a spacearmor which comprises of orange and grey. He has white metal wings with green neon energy at the edge. His right hand is grey while his left hand is turned into a fire cannon with yellow outlines. His feet are colored black with green neon outlines. He also has neon lights on his shoulders. His head has a secondary Omnitrix symbol on his face.

TheOmnitrixis located on his chest.

heatblast shot a fire blast to the snow but the snow burying heatblast and moved on

come on begmax attuics said and dud a few tricks

cherry relaxed as she knew attuics was going to win

Meanwhile alem tuber adjusted the ommitrix and transformed into upchuck

look emila said you have to eat the machine please for your brother

ok upchuck said and ate it

now spit it at begmax phineas said as upchuck did so

Meanwhile attuics was dodging ki blasts

when a big green ball hit begmax and exploded

begmax lost his power

no no no no no no no no no no no no no no begmax said before getting hit by a plasma blast by Chrissy

stay down Chrissy said

attuics used a spell to stop the snow

thanks for your help heatblast said and timed out

I don't do this often but wanna have a sleepover cherry said

sure attuics said can I bring a few friends

sure cherry said

no way really angry Luigi said

sure cherry said that's what friends are for right?

yeah angry Luigi said

I'm happy for you Chrissy said catch you at the sleepover

ok angry Luigi said

I gotta go emila said it was fun

ok attuics said

that was awesome phineas said as Perry sighed in relief

the gang was having the sleepover at cherry's house and it was loaded with snacks

I challege you to a arm wrestling contest delta declared to attuics

ok attuics said

the two had a arm wrestling contest

and attuics barely won

we're here lionel said and we brought popcorn

no way angry luigi said I'm a big fan of all five of you this is a dream come true angry Luigi sniffed a tear

well it's nice too meet you Lionel said

soon the gang had a pillow fight drell was hitting cherry

ow ow ow cherry cried

angry Luigi and Chrissy was hitting Jason

this is for not helping Chrissy said

oh come on Jason said

attuics and delta was having a epic clash when darla whacked delta

hey no fair delta said

Lionel and Thor was going at it as well

I told you to be ready for the pillow fight of your life Thor said

Lionel ran circles around Thor and whacked his head

Mo was chasing Bill

I said I didn't want to be a part of this bill said as water was sprayed on the group

ha Jack laughed

got em alem said

did you see the look on their faces Reilly said

I know Alex said as they suddenly gulped

alem and his friends got kicked out

afterwards

angry Luigi was on the roof

blue fairy I want to thank you for everything you sent me on a adventure which tested my powers and got me a ommitrix then I got to meet delta and then the toon force thanks blue fairy angry Luigi said

movie is about to start patch said

angry Luigi dashed inside with his super speed

forte starred at them from the shadows

mortals forte said

that is it

this is nom cannon .


End file.
